


Der Cellist - Erster Akt

by uena



Series: Glücksbärchis in der Avengers Mansion [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ach - gleich seine ganze Familie, Angst, Angst and Humor, EPISCHE MANNESPEIN, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I BLAME CHRIS EVANS (und seine Schwestern), Kaffee mit Milchschaum, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Phil Coulson lives, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Bartons Leben ließe sich durchaus als eine Aneinanderreihung von unglücklichen Umständen unterbrochen von Katastrophen bezeichnen.<br/>Als Tony Stark ihn mehr oder weniger in seine Villa entführt, um dort mit ihm und dem Rest der Avengers zu wohnen, wird sein Leben dadurch nicht zwingend einfacher ... aber sehr viel weniger unglücklich.</p><p>(Die Glücksbärchis, so stellt sich heraus, könnten sich bei den Avengers noch so Einiges abschauen, wenn es darum geht, einander zu umarmen und über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope_calaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/gifts).



> [](http://s1160.beta.photobucket.com/user/uenainauena/media/avengers/steve/tumblr_m1uut7aE0K1qax34ro1_250.gif.html) [](http://s1160.beta.photobucket.com/user/uenainauena/media/avengers/steve/tumblr_m1uut7aE0K1qax34ro2_250.gif.html)
> 
> Er ist Schuld. Er allein. Das hier sollte kurz und dramatisch werden. Und jetzt hab ich ein Fluffpiece von über 100 000 Worten auf der Festplatte und keine Ahnung, wie mir das passieren konnte.
> 
>  
> 
> (Was passiert ist, ist eine Clint-zentrische FanFic, die sich keine Mühe gibt, ein Geheimnis aus meiner Liebe zu Tony Stark und Steve Rogers zu machen. Auch die anderen Avengers bekommen ihren Moment - zahlreiche Momente sogar - und zwischenzeitlich mag es so aussehen, als würde ich Clints Belange ein wenig aus dem Fokus verlieren ... Ich finde aber immer wieder zu ihm zurück. Keine Sorge.)

New York liegt in Trümmern, die ganze Welt ist bis auf ihren Kern erschüttert, und Clint braucht zwei Tage, ehe er ihm aufgeht, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Es vergehen zwei weitere Tage, ehe er sich eingesteht, dass das Gefühl seinen Ursprung tatsächlich in ihm selbst hat, dass es nichts Eingebildetes, keine Illusion, kein Überbleibsel fremder Kontrolle ist.

Das New Yorker Hauptquartier gleicht einem Friedhof kurz nach der Zombie Apokalypse – SHIELD Agenten eilen durch die Gänge, mit leeren Gesichtern und einem unheiligen Brennen in den Augen. Es ist gleichzeitig totenstill und in endlosem Aufruhr, und Clint hat Natasha zuletzt vor drei Tagen gesehen.

Sicher, er könnte einen der anderen Agenten fragen, aber er kennt diese Leute nicht, vertraut keinem einzigen von ihnen (sie vertrauen ihm nicht mehr) … nicht so, wie er Tasha vertraut. Und Phil.

Agent Coulson.

_Phil hat ihn nicht debrieft._

Phil debrieft ihn immer.

Zugegeben, Clint will nicht wirklich darüber reden, was passiert ist. Er erinnert sich praktisch an nichts, selbst wenn seine Alpträume in den letzten vier Nächten ärgerlich eindringlich waren, voller Farben und Gerüche und Laute (Schreie) aber das ist nicht der Punkt.

Clints Leben als SHIELD Agent besteht zu neunzig Prozent daraus, seine Vorgesetzten zu ignorieren, bis Phil in beliebiger Form Kontakt mit ihm aufnimmt und ihm androht, ihm den Hintern zu versohlen, wenn er kein artiger Junge ist.

So würde es zumindest Clint beschreiben. Agent Coulson würde ganz ohne jeden Zweifel andere Worte wählen, und diese noch viel zweifelloser ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Mimik vortragen; seine Stimme kontrolliert, verdächtig sanft, überraschend menschlich … und Clint würde sich einen Hauch von Zuneigung in dieser Stimme einbilden und Phil spielerisch darüber informieren, dass er ihn auch liebt.

Aber niemand hat versucht, mit Clint über seine Zeit unter Lokis Fuchtel zu sprechen, er hat niemanden ignorieren müssen, und Agent Coulson hat keinen Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen. In keiner Form.

Es nagt an ihm, diese Abweichung von der Norm, macht ihm mehr zu schaffen als das zerstörte New York, mehr als die leeren Plätze in der Cafeteria, mehr als seine Alpträume.

Fünf Tage nachdem Loki von seinem Bruder nach Asgard überführt worden ist, bricht Clint durch den Lüftungsschacht in einen der Videoüberwachungsräume ein und ist sich der Ironie der Situation nicht einmal wirklich bewusst.

Es ist erschreckend einfach, und Clint nimmt sich vor, diese Lücke im Sicherheitsprotokoll bei nächster Gelegenheit anzusprechen. Es geht nicht an, dass jeder Hinz und Kunz durch das Ventilationssystem kriechen kann, wenn ihm danach ist. Clint musste nicht einmal Bewegungssensoren außer Kraft setzen. Er fühlt sich unterfordert.

Drei Stunden später hat er gefunden, was er sucht. Phils Gesicht flackert über den Bildschirm, entschlossen, so unglaublich ruhig, selbst im Angesicht eines wahnsinnigen Gottes, eine Waffe in den Armen, die aussieht, wie etwas aus einem Comic.

Loki bringt ihn um.

Clint starrt auf den Bildschirm, blinzelt, spult zurück. Loki bringt ihn um.

Agent Coulson, professionell bis zuletzt, unerschütterlich, mit einer gähnenden Wunde in der Brust, und Clint will sich einbilden, dass er lediglich ohnmächtig geworden ist, aber …

Tasha hat ihm kein Wort gesagt. Wäre Coulson lediglich verletzt … Sie hätte es ihm erzählt. Sie hätte es ihm erzählt, und Clint hätte Coulson bis ans Ende aller Tage damit aufgezogen, hätte ihn nie vergessen lassen, dass er dem wahnsinnigen Gott nicht gewachsen war.

Aber Tasha hat nichts gesagt, hat ihm verschwiegen, was passiert ist. Ihr Schweigen sagt Clint laut und deutlich, dass Agent Coulson … dass Phil ihn nie wieder debriefen wird.

 

_07 Tage_

Tony marschiert durchs New Yorker Hauptquartier von SHIELD, die Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, ein herablassendes Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln, und ein Gefühl in der Magengegend, das andeutet, dass er sich möglicherweise bald übergeben möchte.

Dabei ist er nüchtern.

Aber vielleicht ist das das verdammte Problem.

SHIELD Agenten kommen ihm in den Gängen entgegen, gesichtslose Ameisen ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Charakter. Tony weiß, dass es unfair ist, aber er kann nicht aufhören, sie dafür zu verachten, dass sie nicht Agent Coulson sind.

Dabei mochte er den Mann nichtmal.

Wäre Pepper hier, würde sie ihn jetzt ohne jeden Zweifel darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er Phil Coulson sehr wohl mochte. Der Mann hat sich nichts von ihm gefallen lassen, hat Tony behandelt wie ein verzogenes Kind, und Tony respektiert nicht nur die Menschen in seinem Leben, die ihn derartig behandeln, er liebt sie.

Pepper und Rhodey sind Paradebeispiele für Tonys verdrehte Psyche, sind die zwei Menschen in seinem Leben, die immer für ihn da waren, ganz egal, wie dumm, unmöglich oder selbstzerstörerisch er sich auch verhalten hat … und Tony wird jetzt sofort mit dieser ungesunden Selbstanalyse aufhören und sich stattdessen darauf konzentrieren, wütend auf Fury zu sein.

Fury ist ein weiterer Mensch, der sich nichts von Tony gefallen lässt, aber in seinem Fall ist Tony sich relativ sicher, dass er dem Mann nichts als pure Antipathie entgegen bringt.

Fury will Tony nicht für die Beerdigung bezahlen lassen.

Zugegeben, es war eine seiner spontaneren Ideen, aber nur, weil er sich keine Woche Zeit gelassen und in Ruhe darüber nachgedacht hat, ob er es seinen Finanzen tatsächlich zumuten kann, Phil Coulson ein Begräbnis zu ermöglichen, das sämtliche Pharaonen vor Neid erblassen lassen würde, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es eine schlechte Idee war.

Pepper fand sie gut. Pepper hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen und hat genickt, hat ihm die Hand an die Wange gelegt und ihn auf diese spezielle Art angesehen, und Tony wusste, dass es eine gute Idee war.

Fury hat trotzdem Nein gesagt.

Fury hat Tony darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Agent Coulson bereits beigesetzt wurde, dass es eine anonyme Zeremonie war, und jetzt bitte kein Wort mehr an diese Sache verschwendet werden muss.

Verschwendet. Tony hätte ihn beinahe angefallen.

Er marschiert durch SHIELDs endlose Gänge, Wut und Übelkeit in seinen Eingeweiden, und etwas, das sich anfühlt wie Trauer. Aber Tony trauert nicht, um niemanden, niemals, also kann es keine Trauer sein, und jetzt hat er sich verlaufen.

Der Gang sieht aus wie alle anderen. Zahlen an den Türen markieren sie für die Eingeweihten, zu denen Tony nicht gehört, und der Ameisenstaat scheint sich abgesprochen zu haben. Tony ist allein in diesem Gang, kein einziger gesichtsloser Agent könnte ihm als Navigationssystem dienen.

Also tut Tony das einzig Vernünftige, öffnet die erste Tür, die sich ihm bietet, und findet sich mit Clint Barton konfrontiert.

Clint wirkt mindestens so überrascht, ihn zu sehen, wie Tony es ist. Er schnellt aus dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hat, macht zwei Schritte durch den Raum und stellt die Musik aus, die von der Anlage in der Ecke des Zimmers gespielt wird.

Tony ist von diversen überbezahlten Musiklehrern im Laufe der Jahre genügend gefoltert worden, um eine von Bachs Suiten für das Cello zu identifizieren. Ein unangenehm greller Geistesblitz macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, welche Tür er soeben geöffnet hat.

Agent Coulsons Büro ist aufgeräumt, ordentlich bis in die letzte Ablage. Aber eine traurige Pflanze neben dem Fenster, die unerwartete Musikanlage und ein überraschend farbenfroher Kunstdruck an der Wand machen darauf aufmerksam, dass hier tatsächlich ein menschliches Wesen gearbeitet hat.

Clint steht mitten im Zimmer, reglos, die Finger seiner linken Hand über seinen Oberschenkel gefächert, die rechte zur Faust geballt, und starrt auf einen Punkt links von Tonys Kopf. Tony braucht einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.

„Barton.“

Clint sieht ihm in die Augen, nur eine Sekunde lang, und Tony zuckt beinahe zusammen. „Ich wollte nicht stören.“

Eigentlich wollte er es spöttisch sagen, überheblich und distanziert, aber seine Stimme klingt tatsächlich entschuldigend, sanft und vorsichtig, und Clints Schultern heben sich unter einem viel zu tiefen, viel zu kontrollierten Atemzug.

Aber ehe Tony in Panik geraten kann, hebt Clint das Kinn, kommt auf ihn zu und schiebt ihn rückwärts aus dem Zimmer.

„Schon gut. Ich bin hier fertig.“

Tony sagt ihm nicht, dass er sich verlaufen hat, aber Clint bringt ihn trotzdem in die Lobby hinunter, und sie trennen sich voneinander mit einem nichts sagenden Nicken und einem weiteren Blick, der in sekundenschnelle alles projiziert, das sie nicht aussprechen können.

 

Bruce ist in der Küche, als Tony nach Hause kommt, unterhält sich leise mit JARVIS, während er sich einen Obstsalat macht, und Tony muss einen Moment lang in der Tür stehen bleiben und starren.

Er hat Bruce bei sich aufgenommen – selbstverständlich hat er ihn bei sich aufgenommen, wo soll der Mann denn sonst auch hin – und irgendwie hat er damit gerechnet, dass Bruce sich in dem Labor verbarrikadieren würde, das Tony ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hat, und erst dann wieder auftauchen würde, wenn die nächste Apokalypse ansteht – wütend und gereizt und grün.

Aber Bruce hat einen geregelten Tagesablauf. Er legt Wert auf sein Frühstück, auf die New York Post … und aus irgendeinem Grund auf Tonys Gesellschaft.

Er hat außerdem einen siebten Sinn dafür, wenn Tony hinter ihm steht und ihm Löcher in den brillanten Schädel starrt.

Bruce wendet ihm das Gesicht zu, nur kurz, und schenkt ihm ein Lächeln, genau so kurz, dann konzentriert er sich wieder auf den Apfel unter seinen Händen. „Guten Morgen, Tony.“

Tony verdrängt das absurde Gefühl von Surrealismus und räuspert sich. „Guten Morgen.“

„Du bist früh auf.“

Tony bewegt sich in die Küche hinein, tritt an die dekadente Kaffeemaschine heran und nimmt sie in Betrieb. „Ich hatte einen Termin mit Fury.“

Ein weiterer Blick über die Schulter, und diesmal ist Bruces Lächeln ein wenig angespannt, aber es erreicht noch immer seine Augen. „War der Direktor sich dieses Termins bewusst?“

Tony grinst unwillkürlich. „Nicht direkt.“

Er starrt auf seinen fertigen Kaffee, verharrt einen Moment vor der Maschine und setzt sie schließlich ein weiteres Mal in Betrieb. Bruce mag seinen Kaffee schwarz und mit Zucker – eine tragisch simple Kombination, aber Tony hat sich damit abgefunden.

Nicht jeder kann Berge von Milchschaum bevorzugen, mit Sirup und Schokosplittern und einem Keks. Der Keks ist wichtig.

Tony trägt die Kaffeetassen zum Küchentisch hinüber, holt sich den obligatorischen Keks und wartet darauf, dass Bruce sich zu ihm setzt.

Pepper ist in Malibu, noch mindestens eine Woche lang, und er vermisst sie, ist Bruce unwillkürlich dankbar dafür, dass er ihm in diesem viel zu großen, viel zu leeren Haus Gesellschaft leistet, wenn auch nur zum Frühstück.

Tony beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er das Messer, mit dem er das Obst geschnitten hat, abspült, das Brett abwischt, und schließlich sogar die Milchflecken beseitigt, die Tony neben der Kaffeemaschine hinterlassen hat.

„Ich habe Haushälter für sowas“, macht Tony ihn aufmerksam.

Bruce nickt friedlich. „Ich nicht.“

Er trägt zwei Schüsseln an den Tisch heran, stellt eine davon vor Tony ab und legt einen Löffel hinein. In den sieben Tagen, seit er bei Tony wohnt, hat er noch nie versucht, Tony irgendwas in die Hand zu drücken, und Tony weiß nicht, ob es reiner Zufall ist, oder ob Pepper ihn heimlich gecoacht hat.

Dementsprechend weiß er erst recht nicht, wie er Bruce sagen soll, dass er kein Problem damit hätte. Denkt er zumindest. Nicht bei Bruce.

Er starrt auf die Schüssel hinab.

„Du hast noch nicht gefrühstückt“, macht Bruce ihn aufmerksam.

Jetzt starrt Tony ihn an.

„Ich habe JARVIS gefragt. Ich habe außerdem Anweisungen von Miss Potts, dich zu füttern, wann immer sich die Möglichkeit bietet.“

Ein Lächeln gleitet über seine Züge, flüchtig, ein bisschen traurig. „Sie scheint der Auffassung zu sein, dass du nicht in der Lage bist, für dich selbst zu sorgen. Ich habe nicht gewagt, ihr zu widersprechen.“

Tony nickt, ganz automatisch. Bruce ist wirklich brillant, in jeder Lebenslage. Tony hat Jahre gebraucht, ehe ihm aufgegangen ist, dass man Pepper nicht widerspricht. Man tut es einfach nicht.

Also zieht er die Schüssel an sich heran, nimmt den Löffel in die Hand und fängt an zu essen, während Bruce sich ihm gegenüber am Tisch niederlässt, die Zeitung aufschlägt und den Kaffee trinkt, den Tony ihm gekocht hat.

 

_10 Tage_

Steve ist langweilig.

Er schämt sich ein bisschen dafür, aber er kann sich einfach nicht helfen.

Fury sieht es nach wie vor nicht gern, wenn er das Internet unsicher macht, oder schlimmer noch, das Hauptquartier verlässt. Er hat alles gelesen, was SHIELDs Bücherei ihm bietet, und die Sandsäcke im Trainingsraum sind … kaputt. Alle.

Seit vorgestern schon.

Steve ist bereit, die Wände hochzugehen. Also macht er es sich zur Aufgabe, das Hauptquartier zu erkunden, Stockwerk für Stockwerk für Stockwerk.

Er legt einen Lageplan in seinem Kopf an, macht es sich zur Aufgabe, über sämtliche Notausgänge, Aufzüge, Treppen und tragende Wände Bescheid zu wissen, über alle Feuerlöscher, Feuermelder, und wo sich die Zugänge zum Ventilationssystem befinden.

Es ist eine gute Übung, das nervöse Kribbeln verschwindet fast aus seinen Fingerspitzen – und dann ist da Musik.

Steve bleibt stehen und blickt sich um. Es ist ein Flur im vierten Stock, sieht nicht anders aus als alle anderen Flure … mit der kleinen aber feinen Ausnahme, dass er hier allein ist.

Im SHIELD Hauptquartier ist man nicht allein. Niemals. Höchstens einsam.

Einen Moment lang fragt Steve sich, ob er das Absperrungsband übersehen, die Seuchenwarnung ignoriert, die Evakuierungssirenen schlicht überhört hat – dann gewinnt seine Neugier.

Er folgt der schlichten, traurigen Melodie den Flur hinab, bleibt vor einer nummerierten Tür stehen, zögert einen Augenblick – und öffnet sie.

Seit Steve aufgewacht ist, ist beinahe kein Tag vergangen, ohne dass ihn das ein oder andere überrascht hätte, aber Agent Barton mit einem Cello zwischen seinen Knien, die Augen geschlossen und so konzentriert, dass er sein Eindringen nicht bemerkt hat … Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

Eine Sekunde später schlägt Clint die Augen auf, und Steve weiß nicht, wie es angehen kann, aber er erschrickt sich derartig, dass ihm das Cello aus den Händen gleitet.

Steve weiß erst recht nicht, wie es angehen kann, aber er ist zu langsam, das Cello fällt, kommt mit einem dumpfen Krachen auf dem Boden auf und … das war kein gutes Geräusch.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später kniet er neben Agent Barton am Boden, aber er wagt es nicht, das Instrument anzufassen, sieht dabei zu, wie Clint es vorsichtig vom Boden aufhebt.

Zwei Saiten sind gerissen, irgendetwas ist verbogen und … da ist etwas abgebrochen.

„Ich …“ Steve weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. „Das tut mir so leid.“

Clint zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Ist schon gut.“

Seine Augen sind leer. Steve kennt diesen Gesichtsausdruck, hat ihn im Krieg viel zu oft gesehen, weiß, dass für Clint nicht nur dieses Instrument kaputt gegangen, dass mehr, viel mehr in ihm zu Bruch gegangen ist, und er will sich selber ohrfeigen.

Clint ist Teil seines Teams, ist seine Verantwortung, und er hat … er hat alles auseinander laufen lassen. Er hat sich nicht gekümmert.

Zugegeben, es ist keine zwei Wochen her, dass sie die Welt gerettet haben, und seitdem durfte er sich ohne Babysitter nicht vom Hauptquartier entfernen, konnte keinen Schritt tun, ohne sich überwacht zu fühlen aber … Aber er ist verdammt nochmal keine fünf Jahre alt und er will verdammt sein, wenn er sich diesen Unsinn ein zweites Mal gefallen lässt.

 

„Steve!“ schalmeit es durch die Leitung, und Steve hält das Telefon ein wenig von seinem Ohr weg. Er hatte sich zurecht gelegt, was er sagen wollte, hatte sich vorgenommen, ruhig und gelassen und höflich zu bleiben und sich zu keiner anderen Anrede als _Mister Stark_ hinreißen zu lassen – und jetzt … jetzt hat Tony ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Steve, Freund, Kumpel, Kampfgefährte, was kann ich für dich tun?“

Im Hintergrund hört Steve eine Stimme, die er für Doktor Banner hält, und die Tony darüber informiert, dass er sein Koffein-Level für die Woche überschritten hat. Er räuspert sich.

„Ich habe Agent Bartons Cello kaputt gemacht“, entfleucht es ihm in einem einzigen, großen Atemzug.

Tony ist einen Moment lang verdächtig still. „Ok, ich habe alles versucht“, sagt er dann. „Dieser Euphemismus erschließt sich mir nicht.“

Steve öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder. Ihm geht auf, was Tony damit meint und ihm schwellt vor Empörung die Brust. „Das war kein Euphemismus!“

Tony räuspert sich hörbar. „Oh. Und jetzt?“

Steve beißt sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. 

„Oh“, macht Tony ein weiteres Mal. „Oh, oh, Steve, Baby. Du willst den philanthropischen Milliardär in mir ausnutzen. Und es hat kaum zwei Wochen gedauert! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!“

Steve ist überfordert. Tony macht sich über ihn lustig, aber er klingt amüsiert und freundlich, seine Stimme ist warm, und Steve … Steve will darauf reagieren und weiß nicht wie.

„Ich“, sagt er heiser, schluckt trocken, versucht es ein weiteres Mal. „Ich … ja.“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung lacht Tony ihn aus, aber er macht es liebevoll, und Steve schließt die Augen. „Kannst du mich bei SHIELD abholen, bitte?“

„Alles für unseren Captain. Weiß Fury Bescheid?“

Steve beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Nein.“

„Umso besser.“

Steve hätte nie gedacht, dass Tony Stark ihm derartig schnell derartig sympathisch werden würde.

 

„Sie können hier nicht ständig einfach einfallen -“

„Offensichtlich kann ich das sehr wohl, abgesehen davon bin ich eingeladen worden. Versuchen Sie nicht, mir weiszumachen, Sie wüssten nicht Bescheid – Ich weiß, dass Sie ihm eine Wanze untergeschoben haben, so wie ich Sie kenne vermutlich anal, Sie kontrollsüchtiger Freak -“

„Mister Stark, lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass Captain Rogers völlig unangetastet ist, in jeder Hinsicht, und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie hier raus kommen! Ihre Anwesenheit ist nicht erwünscht und ich gestatte Ihnen schlicht nicht, den Captain von der Basis zu entfernen!“

Fury klingt fuchsteufelswild, und Steve marschiert ein wenig schneller, ignoriert die Hitze in seinen Wangen, und kommt um die letzte Ecke vor der Lobby, gerade rechtzeitig, um bezeugen zu können, wie Doktor Banner sich vor Tony schiebt, ruhig, subtil, und doch reicht die simple Geste aus, Fury einen Schritt zurückweichen zu lassen.

Tony grinst wie ein diabolisches Honigkuchenpferd. Er legt Bruce die Hand auf die Schulter, drückt kurz zu, und Steve … Steve wird von seinen Emotionen bezüglich dieser Dynamik abgelenkt, als Tony ihn erblickt, sein Grinsen an Leuchtkraft gewinnt, an Schärfe verliert, und er mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zukommt.

„Und da ist auch schon der werte Captain! Steven, komm an meine Brust!“

 

Im Prinzip ist Tony davon ausgegangen, dass Captain Rogers ihn mit einem spartanischen Händedruck abspeisen würde, hat dieses ganze Theater lediglich veranstaltet, um Fury nur noch mehr aufzuregen – aber Steve weiß das nicht. Ganz offensichtlich weiß Steve das nicht.

Dementsprechend kommt Tony in den unerwarteten Genuss, von Captain America umarmt zu werden.

Es ist überwältigend und warm und ganz schrecklich gemütlich. Tony will an dieser Brust einziehen. Liebe Güte.

„Wow“, nuschelt er gegen Steves linken Brustmuskel. „Hiermit hab ich nicht gerechnet.“

Steve lässt ihn los, ein wenig zu hastig, und Tony taumelt rückwärts und wird von zwei kräftigen Händen an seinen Schultern festgehalten.

Steve starrt auf ihn hinab, beide Hände auf seinen Schultern, und Tony blinzelt überrascht zu ihm auf. Steve ist rot geworden.

Tony weiß nicht wohin mit sich und seinem inneren sechzehnjährigen Mädchen.

„Mister Stark“ kommt Furys diabolische Stimme von hinten, und vor ihm schnellen Steves Augen in die Höhe, plötzlich eiserne Entschlossenheit im Blick.

Tony ist direkt ein bisschen beeindruckt.

„Direktor“, sagt Steve, respektvoll wie nur was und doch so anmutsvoll aggressiv, dass Tony Wonneschauer über den Rücken laufen. „Ich habe Tony hergebeten, und wenn es keine Umstände macht, würde ich die Basis gern mit ihm und Doktor Banner verlassen.“

Tony ist hin und her gerissen. Entweder, er bleibt wo er ist – unter Steves Händen und im Angesicht all dieser herrlichen Rebellion – oder er dreht sich um und guckt zu, wie Fury einen Hirnschlag bekommt.

Nach ein paar Sekunden intensivsten Nachdenkens dreht Tony sich um neunzig Grad und behält Beides im Blick. Er ist nicht umsonst ein Genie.

Fury sieht aus, als sei er zum Massenmord bereit. „Captain Rogers -“

„Sir, bei allem Respekt – ich bin nicht Ihr Gefangener. Mister Stark und Doktor Banner sind Teil meines Teams, und wenn Sie uns nicht zutrauen, ein paar Stunden unbeaufsichtigt in der Stadt zu verbringen -“

Fury seufzt so tief, dass Tony beinahe Mitleid mit ihm bekommt.

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Captain“, sagt Fury und macht scheuchende Handbewegungen. „Gehen Sie.“

Tony sieht Steve nicken, dann festigt sich sein Griff an Tonys Schulter, und er schiebt Tony mit sich aus der Lobby. Bruce folgt ihnen auf dem Fuße.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht“, sagt Tony heiter, sobald sie draußen in der Sonne stehen. „Was jetzt?“

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir sagen, wo ich ein neues Cello für Agent Barton herbekomme“, sagt Steve, und Tony findet seine naive Unschuld so herzerfrischend, dass er es nicht übers Herz bringt, sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Ok, Steve, nein. Neuer Plan. Wir fahren zu mir nach Hause. Ich frage JARVIS, und in der Zwischenzeit erklärst du mir, wie zum Teufel du Agent Bartons Cello kaputt gemacht hast.“

 

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Phils Büro war“, sagt Tony leise, setzt sich neben Steve an den Küchentisch und reicht ihm eine Tasse Kaffee. Er behauptet zumindest, dass es Kaffee ist – Steve ist nicht überzeugt.

Eine Milchschaumhaube ragt zwei Zentimeter über den Rand der Tasse, weiße Schokoladensplitter bedecken besagte Milchschaumhaube, und Tony hat eine klare Flüssigkeit in die Tasse gegeben, ehe er sie Steve ausgehändigt hat.

Was er mit dem Keks soll, ist Steve ebenfalls nicht völlig klar.

Er schickt einen fragenden Blick in Richtung Doktor Banners, der ihm gegenüber sitzt, und kryptisch in seine eigene Tasse lächelt, die völlig frei von Milch und Keksen zu sein scheint.

„Phils Büro?“ hakt Steve nach, dann kommt ihm sein Supersoldaten-Gedächtnis zur Hilfe. „Oh.“

Tony nickt, tunkt seinen eigenen Keks in eine Milchschaumhaube epischer Proportionen, und Steve macht es ihm zaghaft nach.

„Ich hab ihn neulich schon durch Zufall da gefunden“, sagt Tony, nachdem er von seinem Keks abgebissen hat, und Steve zieht die Stirn kraus.

„Phil mochte Cello-Musik“, fügt Tony nach einer Weile hinzu. „Oder zumindest Cello-Musiker. Seine letzte Freundin war …“ Er verstummt, und Steve blickt auf und mustert ihn prüfend. „Was?“

„Wie gut kennst du Agent Barton?“

Steve hebt hilflos die Schultern. „Praktisch gar nicht. Seit Thor Loki mitgenommen hat, habe ich nicht wirklich mit ihm gesprochen.“

Er senkt den Kopf, hinabgedrückt von seinem schlechten Gewissen, und Tony tätschelt ihm die Schulter. „Wir waren alle ziemlich nachlässig, was die postapokalyptische Verbrüderung angeht, Steve, mach dir keine Vorwürfe.“

Steve blinzelt, blinzelt ein weiteres Mal – aber Tonys Hand liegt noch immer auf seiner Schulter, Tony ist noch immer nett zu ihm und … dieser Kaffee ist fabelhaft. Die klare Flüssigkeit, die Tony in die Tasse gegeben hat, war offenbar Pfefferminz-Sirup, Milchschaum ist eine famose Sache, und die Schokosplitter sind sündhaft lecker.

Steve versteckt sich und seine verwirrten Emotionen also hinter seiner Kaffeetasse – eine Strategie, die nur einen winzigen Fehler aufweist: Tony wischt ihm grinsend den Milchschaum von der Nasenspitze, als er wieder auftaucht.

 _Sir_ , meldet sich mit einem Mal JARVIS zu Wort, _Ich habe die Daten zusammengetragen, die Sie angefordert haben. Ich habe außerdem Agent Bartons Akte entnommen, dass Agent Coulson ihn persönlich rekrutiert hat und jahrelang sein Handler war._

Steve stellt seine Kaffeetasse mit einem _Tok_ auf den Küchentisch. „Tony …“

„Was?“ gibt Tony mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag zurück. „Sag nicht, diese völlig lautere Information ist nicht hilfreich. Tragisch und herzzerreißend – sicherlich – aber vor allem hilfreich. Diese emotionslosen Schaufensterpuppen bei SHIELD haben offenbar nicht vor, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, dass Barton gefühlsmäßig vor die Hunde geht. Also werden wir unsere eigene emotionslose Schaufensterpuppe losschicken, damit sie ihnen Feuer unterm Hintern macht. JARVIS!“

_Sir?_

„Sei doch so gut und finde raus, wo Fury Agentin Romanov hingeschickt hat.“

 

_11 Tage_

Natasha weiß nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen soll. Peter Parker ist so ziemlich das Entzückendste, das ihr je untergekommen ist, aber das macht seine Mitschüler auch nicht erträglicher.

Sie kann ehrlich nicht sagen, wie lange sie diese Mission durchhalten wird. Jeder Schreibtischhengst könnte ihren Job vermutlich besser machen als sie. Denn erstens müsste sich besagter Schreibtischhengst nicht konstant zusammenreißen, niemanden umzubringen, er würde sich auch nicht ebenso konstant Sorgen um zurückgelassene Kollegen machen.

Einzig die leise Vermutung, dass ursprünglich Phil Coulson für diesen Einsatz vorgesehen war, hat sie bisher davon abgehalten, sich bei Fury zu beschweren. Aber allzu lange wird sie das auch nicht mehr aufhalten.

Diese Bengel versuchen ständig, ihr unter den Rock zu gucken, dabei spielt sie hier die Schuldirektorin. Unfassbar, eigentlich.

„Ah, Miss _Manorov_ “, ertönt mit einem Mal eine schrecklich bekannte Stimme von der Tür zu ihrem Büro, und da steht doch tatsächlich Tony Stark und grinst sie zu gleichen Teilen nervös und unverschämt an. „Ich bin hier, um Ihrer Schule schrecklich viel Geld zu spenden. Und vielleicht sogar Captain America. Sehen Sie, ich hab ihn direkt mitgebracht. Dürfen wir reinkommen?“

Und damit zieht dieser furchtbare Mensch Steve Rogers durch die Tür, macht die Tür hinter sich zu und tritt an Natashas Schreibtisch heran.

„Stark“, zischt sie ihn an, und sie will ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er gerade dabei ist, ihre Tarnung aufs Schärfste zu gefährden. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf Rogers’ Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?“

„Es geht um Barton“, sagt Steve ernst, und Natasha macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade, macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, kalt und emotionslos zu wirken – sieht nicht ein, wieso sie das tun sollte. Nicht jetzt. „Was ist passiert?“

Steve wirkt schrecklich zerknirscht. „Ich habe sein Cello kaputt gemacht.“

„Steve“, sagt Tony, und Natasha beobachtet mit steigender Faszination, wie er Rogers die Hand auf die Schulter legt, und Rogers sich unter seiner Hand entspannt. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen, Steve. Das Cello ist im Prinzip egal. Wir kaufen ihm ein neues Cello. Das ist nicht das Problem.“

Natasha legt den Kopf schief. „Was ist das Problem, Stark?“

Tony blickt ihr direkt in die Augen. „Er vermisst seinen Phil.“

Natasha schluckt. „Hat Fury es ihm endlich gesagt?“

Tonys Mimik erstarrt. „Sie haben es ihm nicht gesagt?“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, starrt auf ihre Schreibtischauflage. „Meine Befehle -“

„Ihre Befehle“, unterbricht Tony sie scharf. „Oh, das ist fabelhaft.“

„Tony“, sagt Steve leise, und diesmal ist es Tony, der sich entspannt.

Natasha hat keine Ahnung, was zwischen diesen Beiden vorgefallen ist, aber sie ist extrem beeindruckt.

„Warum genau sind Sie hier?“ erkundigt sie sich professionell, und Tony verengt seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Wegen Barton. Er hat eine ungesunde Cello-Obsession entwickelt. Und da Sie ihn am längsten kennen, hätten wir gern, dass Sie uns einen Tipp geben, was zum Teufel wir tun sollen.“

Natasha kann nicht anders, als ihn anstarren. „Deswegen sind Sie hier?“

Tony blinzelt zurück, verständnislos. Natasha ist so nahe an entsetzt, wie es nur menschenmöglich ist, als sie ihren Blick von ihm ab und auf Steve wendet und feststellt, dass der Captain sich für ihn aufregt. „Deswegen sind wir hier, ganz Recht. Tony hat Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um herauszufinden, wo Fury Sie hingeschickt hat, falls es Sie interessiert, und jetzt hätten wir gern, dass Sie Barton helfen.“

Natasha zieht die Stirn kraus und schweigt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs macht Tony Steve im Flüsterton darauf aufmerksam, dass _JARVIS Fragen_ sich nicht wirklich damit vergleichen lässt, Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung zu setzen, aber Natasha hört ihnen gar nicht richtig zu.

Diese Männer machen sich Sorgen um Clint. Nicht darum, ob er einsatzfähig ist, ob er eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit darstellt, ob er auch dann noch ein Ziel auf zwei Meilen Entfernung treffen kann, wenn er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat und mit schwerem Blutverlust kämpfen muss, sondern um Clint.

Damit hat sie nie gerechnet.

Sicher, sie hat ihnen im Einsatz vertraut, weiß, dass sie sich blind darauf verlassen kann, dass diese Zwei sie unter allen Bedingungen beschützen werden … aber echtes, persönliches Interesse an ihrem Wohlbefinden? Überaus unerwartet.

„Er wird nicht darüber reden wollen“, sagt sie leise, und hat sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Gegenüber. „Der Einzige, mit dem er je geredet hat – und das unter Protest – war Agent Coulson.“

Kurz tritt angespannte Stille ein, dann lehnt Natasha sich in ihrem Stuhl vor und blickt Tony fest ins Auge. „Er muss aus dem Hauptquartier raus. Wenn er bleibt, wird er sich abkapseln, jeden Tag in Coulsons Büro verbringen und …“

Tony nickt, ehe sie weiter ins Detail gehen kann. „Ok, kein Problem.“

Sie blinzelt ihn an. „Kein Problem?“

„Ja – was? Bruce wohnt schon bei mir, ich schätze, ich hab auch noch genug Platz für Barton.“

Kurz kämpft Natasha mit einem Lächeln, dann lässt sie es einfach zu. „Sind Sie sicher, Stark? Clint hat ungewöhnliche Schlafgewohnheiten.“

Er grinst. „Wenn jemand ungewöhnliche Schlafgewohnheiten hat, dann bin das ich.“

Natasha nickt ihm zu. „Nur zu wahr. Also ist es abgemacht: Sie holen ihn aus dem Hauptquartier raus, besorgen ihm ein neues Cello, und ich werde sehen, wann ich hier weg komme.“

Tony blickt sich mit plötzlich erwachtem Interesse in dem simplen Büro um. „Jetzt, da Sie davon sprechen – Was genau machen Sie hier eigentlich?“

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Stark.“

„Wie schnell Sie vergessen, wer Ihre Freunde sind, Miss Manorov. Dafür kriegen Sie jetzt aber auch keinen Captain America von mir.“


	2. Chapter 2

_12 Tage_

Das Cello klingt, als liege es im Sterben.

Clint hat getan, was er konnte. Er hat die gerissenen Saiten ausgetauscht, hat die Zargen begradigt und den Wirbelkasten geleimt, und das Ergebnis klingt schrecklich – leidend, gequält … verzweifelt.

Also spielt Clint weiter. Er hat sich geschworen, das Instrument erst dann aus der Hand zu geben, wenn er es wieder beherrscht – dass es zerbrochen ist und nicht mehr so klingt, wie es sollte, macht keinen Unterschied. Er empfindet es sogar als einigermaßen passend.

Bisher hat niemand versucht, ihn aus Phils Büro zu entfernen, niemand hat Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen – es ist, als hätten sie ihn vergessen. Clint ist sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten soll.

Also spielt er weiter.

Wenn er nicht spielt, gießt er Phils einsame Zimmerpflanze, liest die Akten, betrachtet den Kunstdruck … einmal hat er sogar Staub gewischt.

Die anderen Agenten meiden diesen Flur, scheinen ihn völlig geräumt zu haben. Clint kann nur ahnen, dass es aus Respekt vor Coulson ist – und der Gedanke macht ihn wütend.

Sie werden den Flur meiden, bis sie vergessen haben, warum, und dann werden sie Phils Büro jemand anderem geben, die Pflanze und den Kunstdruck entsorgen, die Wände neu streichen und weiter machen, als sei überhaupt nichts passiert.

Als habe sich nicht einer von ihnen einem Gott entgegen gestellt.

Clint packt den Bogen fester und entlockt dem Cello ein gereiztes Grollen.

„Das klingt ja schrecklich.“

Diesmal zuckt Clint nicht zusammen, lässt seine Überraschung nicht zu. Er kann es sich nicht leisten, das Cello ein weiteres Mal fallen zu lassen. Das Cello würde es schlicht nicht überleben.

Er hebt seinen Blick und sieht Doktor Banner in der Tür stehen, die Brille in der Hand, ernste braune Augen fest und ruhig auf ihn gerichtet. Die Spannung in Clints Schultern lässt ein wenig nach. „Vielleicht soll es so klingen.“

Banner nickt. „Vielleicht.“

Seine Augen gleiten über das gemarterte Instrument, und Clint weiß nicht, wieso, aber er muss seine Wangen davon abhalten, heiß zu werden.

„Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein Cello so nicht aussehen soll.“

Ein Schulterzucken ist alles, was Clint dem Doktor auf diese Aussage hin zugesteht. „Es ist alles, was ich habe.“

„Wenn Sie einen Moment Zeit haben“, erwidert Doktor Banner sanft, „dann möchte ich Sie darum bitten, Ihre Sachen zu packen.“

Clint blinzelt überrascht zu ihm hoch.

„Ich bin hier, um Sie abzuholen“, fügt Banner hinzu, als würde das Clint auch nur im Geringsten weiter helfen.

„Ich bin nicht von einer Mission unterrichtet worden.“

Das entlockt Banner tatsächlich ein Lächeln, und Clint kann nicht anders, als ihn anstarren. Er hat sich nicht nur die Bänder von … von Phil angesehen. Er hat sich alles angesehen. Er weiß, wozu Doktor Banner in der Lage ist, hat Seite an Seite mit seiner … wütenden Version gekämpft. Aber er weiß außerdem, wovor er Angst hat, wie unwohl er sich auf dem Flugzeugträger gefühlt hat.

Jetzt ist er hier, im SHIELD Hauptquartier, und er wirkt entspannt, sicher, kann lächeln … „Was ist passiert?“ entfährt es Clint unwillkürlich.

„Nichts ist passiert“, erwidert Banner beruhigend. „Mister Stark hat lediglich beschlossen, dass das SHIELD Hauptquartier nicht länger angemessene Unterkunft für einen ‚waschechten Helden’ ist – und Direktor Fury war ausnahmsweise einer Meinung mit ihm.“

Clint kann nicht anders als starren. „Und wo soll ich jetzt hin?“

Bruce lächelt noch immer, wenn auch ein wenig geistesabwesend. „Sie kommen in den Genuss, in die ungewöhnlichste WG von New York mit einzuziehen.“

Er setzt seine Brille auf und schiebt beide Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Clint zögert einen Moment. Wenn er bei SHIELD auszieht, dann … Phils Büro. Er kann Phils Büro nicht einfach … wer soll denn die Pflanze gießen?

Aber Doktor Banner steht in der Tür und wartet auf ihn – hat ihm keinen Befehl gegeben, sondern wartet. Sein Gesicht ist ruhig, kontrolliert, mit der Andeutung des so überraschenden Lächelns in den Mundwinkeln, und sein Tonfall klingt schrecklich vertraut, als er sagt: „Also kommen Sie, Agent Barton – das Abenteuer wartet.“

 

„Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, dass es so eine gute Idee war, ausgerechnet Bruce zu schicken.“

Tonys Finger trommeln einen nervösen Algorithmus auf sein Knie, seine Augen sind auf den Eingang des Hauptquartiers fixiert, und Steve braucht einen Moment, ehe er begreift, dass Tony keineswegs an Bruces Fähigkeiten zweifelt, Agent Barton zum Mitkommen zu bewegen, _sondern dass er sich Sorgen um den Mann macht_.

Sie sitzen in einer von Tonys Limousinen, verdunkelte Scheiben verbergen sie vor den Blicken neugieriger Passanten, und Tony trägt noch immer seine Sonnenbrille.

Tony trägt noch immer seine Sonnenbrille, und Steve kann ihm trotzdem am Gesicht ablesen, was er fühlt. So langsam hat er nicht einfach nur ein schlechtes Gewissen was die Worte angeht, die er nach ihrer ersten Begegnung zu Tony gesagt hat, sondern ein bemitleidenswert jämmerliches.

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Fury hat eingewilligt, Clint umzuquartieren. Sie werden nicht versuchen, Bruce aufzuhalten.“

Tony wendet ihm den Blick zu. „Möglich. Aber sie können immer noch versuchen, ihn aufzu _regen_.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Das würden sie nicht wagen.“

Tony seufzt und lässt die Schultern sinken. „Möglich. Hoffentlich. Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum wir nicht einfach -“

„Agent Barton zu zwingen, mit uns zu kommen, hätte kaum den gewünschten Effekt erzielt“, fällt Steve ihm ins Wort, und Tony plustert sich ein wenig auf. „Wir hätten ihn nicht gezwungen.“

„Nein“, sagt Steve ernst. „Ich hätte es angeordnet. Du hättest versucht, ihn zu überreden. Doktor Banner wird ihn _fragen_.“

Diese Aussage bringt Tony endlich dazu, seinen Blick vom Eingang zum Hauptquartier abzuwenden und seine Sonnenbrille abzunehmen. „Und der Unterschied ist wichtig, ja?“

Steves linker Mundwinkel hebt sich um einen halben Zentimeter. „Das möchte ich doch ganz stark annehmen.“

Tony sieht nicht aus, als würde er begreifen, also geht Steve ein wenig ins Detail. „Ich habe Doktor Banner vor allem deswegen geschickt, weil ich glaube, dass Clint mit ihm am ehesten mitgehen würde. Mit … mit jemandem, der auf den ersten Blick nicht die geringste Bedrohung darstellt, der höflich und … und ruhig ist … Mit jemandem, der unter dieser harmlosen Oberfläche unerwartete Kraft und eine nicht zu leugnende Bedrohung verbirgt.“

Ein jungenhaftes Grinsen gleitet über Tonys Gesicht, und er tätschelt Steve die Brust. „Sie sind entsetzlich durchtrieben, Captain Rogers. Das mag ich.“

Er wendet sich gerade rechtzeitig wieder dem Fenster zu, um bezeugen zu können, wie Bruce und Clint Seite an Seite aus dem Hauptquartier treten. Clint trägt Zivil – eine alte Jeans und einen noch älteren schwarzen Pulli – trägt außerdem eine einzige, verdächtig kleine Reisetasche und eine weitere, die vermutlich seinen Bogen enthält.

Bruce trägt einen Cello-Koffer und die traurigste Topfpflanze, die Tony je gesehen hat.

 

_14 Tage_

Clints Zimmer ist unfassbar. Es ist nicht einfach nur ein Zimmer, es ist … es ist gigantisch. Es ist größer als sämtliche Zimmer, in denen Clint im Laufe seines Lebens residiert hat, zusammen genommen. Es hat Ausblick auf den verdammten Central Park.

Es ist hell und freundlich, mit großen Fenstern, hohen Decken … es ist zu gut um wahr zu sein.

Bisher hat Clint nicht mehr getan, als Phils Topfpflanze – er hat sie Elvira getauft – an das Fenster mit der schönsten Aussicht zu stellen, und das Zimmer auf Wanzen abzusuchen.

Er hat keine gefunden.

JARVIS, Starks egomanischer Science Fiction Butler, hatte ihn im Vorfeld darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er keine finden würde. Aber wenn Clint damit anfängt, körperlosen Stalker-Stimmen zu vertrauen, kann er sich auch gleich selbst erschießen.

Sein Zimmer ist also frei von Wanzen, aber dafür voll einer allgegenwärtigen Präsenz, die ihn vermutlich beim Schlafen beobachtet. Gruselig.

Stark hat ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er freien Zugang zu sämtlichen Räumlichkeiten (mit Ausnahme von Banners Labor und Starks Werkstatt) hat: dem Pool im Keller, dem Billardzimmer, der Küche … und dem Musikzimmer.

Clint ist ein wenig misstrauisch, was das angeht.

Während des Besichtigungsrundganges, zu dem Stark ihn gezwungen hat, schien Captain Rogers (der JARVIS noch viel gruseliger zu finden scheint als Clint) besonderen Wert darauf zu legen, ihm besagtes Musikzimmer vorzuführen.

Das Musikzimmer hatte dann auch so ziemlich alles zu bieten, das Clint nicht im Geringsten interessiert. Ein Piano, Blasinstrumente in allen Formen und Farben (wäre Clint besserer Laune gewesen, er hätte zweifellos anzügliche Bemerkungen über Starks breit gefächerten _Musikgeschmack_ gemacht), eine vermutlich lächerlich kostbare Geige … und ein Cello.

Es ist ein wunderschönes Cello. Stark würde es vielleicht mit einem Sportwagen vergleichen – elegant, schnittig, teuer – und Clint hat bisher nicht gewagt, es anzurühren.

Es ist ein kraftvolles Instrument, viel wertvoller als seines – selbst als seines noch intakt, unangetastet und unschuldig war – perfekt bis in den schlanken Hals hinauf. Clint brennt praktisch darauf, es auszuprobieren.

Aber es gehört ihm nicht. Es ist zu gut für ihn. (Es erinnert ihn an Phil.)

Also hat er es nicht angerührt, hat es lediglich aus der Ferne betrachtet, sein Verlangen ignoriert und sich schließlich abgewandt.

Und jetzt liegt er hier, in den frühen Morgenstunden eines neuen Tages, starrt an die Zimmerdecke und seufzt.

Fury hat ihn am vergangenen Tag kontaktiert, um ihn darüber zu informieren, dass sich doch noch ein Seelenklempner mit ihm in Verbindung setzen wird, jetzt, da ‚die Situation’ wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle sei.

Clint hat ihn übergangslos darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sein Ventilationssystem infiltriert worden ist, und dann aufgelegt.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet vielleicht nicht unbedingt die intelligenteste Art, auf die bevorstehende Überprüfung seiner geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu reagieren.

Er seufzt ein weiteres Mal, setzt sich auf, wirft den obligatorischen, ersten Blick des Tages in Richtung Elvira – und gerät in Panik.

 

Bruce steht in der Küche, fasst Tonys überkandidelte Kaffeemaschine fest ins Auge und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „JARVIS?“

_Ja, Master Bruce?_

„Schritt für Schritt und idiotensicher, wenn’s genehm ist.“

_Sehr wohl, Master Bruce._

Bruce hat JARVIS bereits darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er nicht Batman ist, ein Umstand, den JARVIS großzügig ignoriert, also konzentriert er sich lieber darauf, Tony seinen überkandidelten Kaffee genau so zuzubereiten, wie er ihn am liebsten hat. Er denkt sogar an den Keks.

Tony ist seit über fünfzehn Stunden in seiner Werkstatt, hat in dieser Zeit vermutlich weder geschlafen noch gegessen, und Bruce hat viel zu viel Respekt vor Miss Potts, um ihre Anweisungen für einen solchen Fall zu ignorieren.

Außerdem hat er sich daran gewöhnt, mit Tony zu frühstücken. Dementsprechend wird er ihn jetzt einsammeln, und wenn er dafür so tun muss, als würde ihm ein wenig grün zumute, sollte Tony sich weigern.

Er nimmt die Kaffeetasse in die Hand, legt nicht nur einen, sondern zwei Kekse auf die Untertasse und schickt sich an, mit diesem Lockmittel bewaffnet die Küche zu verlassen.

Er kollidiert mit Clint, kaum dass er einen halben Schritt vor die Tür gemacht hat, und die Tasse landet mit einem Krachen auf dem spiegelnden Boden.

„Doktor Banner! OhGottseidankSiesindschonauf – Sie müssen sofort mitkommen! Es geht um Leben und Tod!“

 

AC/DCs _Beating Around the Bush_ setzt abrupt aus, und Tony richtet seinen Lötkolben anklagend in Richtung Zimmerdecke. „JARVIS, was hab ich dir darüber gesagt, einfach meine Musik abzustellen?“

_Sie haben mir wiederholt damit gedroht, mich als Überwachungssystem in einem Kindergarten einzusetzen, Sir. Wenn ich bemerken darf – ein Schicksal, das kaum unerfreulicher sein kann, als mein aktueller Aufgabenbereich. Ich dachte, es interessiert Sie vermutlich, dass Agent Barton soeben mit Doktor Banner kollidiert ist._

Tony macht prompt den Lötkolben aus, und er ist ein wenig atemlos, als er nachfragt: „Kollidiert?“

_Ganz recht, Sir. Eine Ihrer bevorzugten Kaffeetassen ist zu Bruch gegangen. Sie sollten einschreiten, Sir. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, geht es um Leben und Tod._

Panik, Entsetzen, Angst versuchen, sich in Tony breit zu machen, und er wirft den Lötkolben beiseite und rennt aus dem Raum. „Wo sind sie?“

_In Agent Bartons Zimmer, Sir._

Tony ist derartig von der Besorgnis um seine Mitbewohner eingenommen, dass ihm nicht wirklich auffällt, wie vergleichsweise entspannt JARVIS klingt. Zugegeben, JARVIS klingt eigentlich immer entspannt, aber das hauptsächlich deswegen, weil Tony sich in seinem Leben genügend aufgeregte, wütende Stimmen anhören musste und immer noch muss, und ihn entsprechend programmiert hat. JARVIS ist der Einzige, der auch dann noch höflich und zuvorkommend mit ihm umgeht, wenn Tony ihn in den künstlich intelligenten Wahnsinn getrieben hat.

Aber in Zukunft wird Tony definitiv mehr Aufmerksamkeit für die entspannten Nuancen von JARVIS’ modulierter Trickbetrügerei aufwenden. Denn als er nach einem panischen Sprint in Bartons Zimmer ankommt, muss er nicht etwa mitansehen, wie der Agent von einem grünen Bruce zu Brei gehauen wird – nein. Bruce ist nach wie vor auffallend entspannt, und hockt mit kritischem Blick neben Clints jämmerlicher Topfpflanze, die offenbar ein Blatt verloren hat.

Clint tänzelt nervös um ihn herum und sieht aus, als stehe seine Welt kurz vor dem Untergang. „Können Sie noch was retten?“

„Was?“ ist alles, zu dem Tony spontan in der Lage ist.

Bruce dreht ihm den Kopf zu und lächelt. „Guten Morgen, Tony. Ich fürchte, ich habe eine deiner Tassen kaputt gemacht.“

Tony macht einen Schritt ins Zimmer hinein. „JARVIS, ich werde dich _umbringen_. Nein, streich das. Ich werde dich um _programmieren_. Hemmungslos.“

_Es erschien mir als die einfachste Art, Sie aus der Werkstatt zu entfernen, Sir. Sie hätten beinahe Ihr Frühstück mit Doktor Banner verpasst._

„Du hast mich glauben lassen, Barton stehe im Begriff zu Marmelade verarbeitet zu werden! Sowas ist nicht gut für mein schwaches Herz, JARVIS!“

_Verzeihung, Sir._

Bruce kommt ruckartig auf die Beine, wendet sich voll zu Tony um, und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist … gefährlich. „Du hast gedacht, ich hätte … die Kontrolle verloren und kommst so“, er gestikuliert an Tony auf und ab, an Tony in Jeans und T-Shirt und nicht viel mehr sonst, „ _so_ hierher?!“

Tony blinzelt ihn an. Blickt an sich hinab. Sieht ihm wieder in die Augen. „Wie denn sonst?“

Bruce macht ein paar hastige Schritte auf ihn zu und packt ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern. „Versprich mir, dass du beim nächsten Mal den Anzug anziehst. Versprich es mir.“

Tony runzelt die Stirn. „Aber das ist nicht -“

„Versprich es mir!“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo das Problem ist – JARVIS hat mich unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen hierher gelockt, und du -“

„Tony!“

Bruce sieht schrecklich aus – sein Blick voller Entsetzen und Wut und Schuldgefühle, und Tony wird beinahe schlecht. „Ich verspreche es.“

Und das ist genug. Bruce entspannt sich sichtlich, sein Blick wird bedeutend ruhiger, der Druck seiner Finger auf Tonys Schultern ist nicht länger schmerzhaft. „Gut.“

Tony hat das Gefühl, dass er ihn umarmen sollte, und weiß nicht, ob er darf. Also lässt er es.

„Ok, Krise abgewendet“, verkündet er übertrieben heiter. „Kann mir jetzt bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?“

„Elvira liegt im Sterben“, sagt Clint mit Grabesstimme.

„Elvira liegt nicht im Sterben“, widerspricht Bruce ihm gelassen und lässt Tonys Schultern los. „Elvira muss sich lediglich an ihr neues Zuhause gewöhnen.“

Tony ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er augenblicklich der zurechnungsfähigste Mensch im Zimmer ist. Und das ist einfach nur traurig.

„Aber sie … sie hat …“, murmelt Clint unglücklich, und Tony fasst ihn fest ins Auge. „Wer ist Elvira?“

Clint geht vor der kümmerlichen Zimmerpflanze auf die Knie, und Tonys Augen weiten sich in entgeistertem Unglauben. „Das da?“

Er kann es nicht fassen. „Sagt mir bitte, dass das da“, er deutet mit anklagendem Zeigefinger auf das kraftlose Gewächs, „nicht Elvira ist. Bitte, bitte sagt mir, dass ihr diesem Ding keinen Namen gegeben habt?“

„Wieso nicht, Tony?“ erkundigt Bruce sich betont sanft. „Weil sie etwas ist, das lebt und atmet und wächst – im Gegensatz zu beispielsweise – und ich bitte um Verzeihung – JARVIS?“

Tony zuckt beinahe zusammen, ein Umstand, der dankenswerter Weise von JARVIS’ höflicher Stimme überspielt wird. _Ich fühle mich von dieser Bemerkung in keinster Weise angegriffen, Master Bruce._

„Es erleichtert mich ungemein, das zu hören, JARVIS.“

Bruce geht wieder neben der Pflanze in die Hocke, streckt eine zögernde Hand aus und wirft Clint einen fragenden Blick zu. „Darf ich?“

Clint nickt bekümmert.

Bruces Finger stellen tatsächlichen Kontakt mit Elvira her, streichen über ihre Blätter, an ihrem Stamm entlang, und Tony ist sekundenlang absolut fasziniert davon, wie sanft er ist, dann schreckt ihn JARVIS’ Stimme aus dieser Betrachtung auf.

_Sir, Captain Rogers befindet sich in der Lobby._

„Na, dann schick ihn doch her.“

_Ich glaube, es wäre ihm lieber, wenn Sie ihn persönlich empfangen, Sir. Er scheint nach wie vor unvernünftige Vorstellungen mit meiner … Anwesenheit im Haus zu verknüpfen._

Tony seufzt. „Bruce, du hast das hier im Griff, richtig?“

Bruce nickt geistesabwesend, und Tony seufzt ein weiteres Mal. „Gut. Dann werde ich mal unseren Goldjungen aus der Vergangenheit abholen gehen.“

 

Steve steht im Eingangsbereich zu Tonys Villa, tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und fragt sich, ob das hier tatsächlich eine gute Idee ist.

Nun. Im Prinzip ist es eine fabelhafte Idee. Clint und Tony kann es kaum schaden, wenn er mit ihnen zusammen trainiert. Clint wird es helfen, sich von seinen negativeren Emotionen abzulenken, und Tony … nun, Tony kann sich nicht immer ausschließlich auf seinen Anzug verlassen. Selbst wenn es ein ganz unglaublich toller Anzug ist. Das stellt Steve auch überhaupt gar nicht in Frage. Aber trotzdem.

Nur ist Steve nicht wirklich deswegen hier. Er ist hier, weil er … weil er es im SHIELD Hauptquartier schlicht nicht aushält. Es ist langweilig im SHIELD Hauptquartier. Es ist langweilig, Steve fühlt sich ständig überwacht und … einsam.

Warum er sich in der Gesellschaft eines unverschämten Milliardärs … Playboys … Philanthropen … Warum er sich in Tony Starks Gesellschaft weniger einsam fühlt, wenn er den Mann noch vor Kurzem am liebsten unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt hätte, ist Steve nicht ganz klar und er möchte auch lieber nicht allzu genau darüber nachdenken.

Tony war nett zu ihm, in den letzten Tagen. Überraschend nett. Sicher, er neckt ihn, macht sich bei jeder Gelegenheit über ihn lustig … aber er behandelt ihn normal. Wenn Steve nicht derartige Angst davor hätte, dass Tony ihn insgeheim nach wie vor nicht wirklich leiden kann, und lediglich versucht, ein besseres Teammitglied zu sein, würde sich das richtig, richtig gut anfühlen.

Aber Tony hat ihn nicht eingeladen, bei sich zu wohnen.

Bruce hat er praktisch sofort eingeladen. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. Dementsprechend ist Steve fest davon überzeugt und sehr froh darüber, dass Tony und Doktor Banner einander aufrichtig gern haben.

Tony hat außerdem nicht eine Sekunde lang gezögert, Clint bei sich aufzunehmen, und Steve kann nicht anders, als diese Großzügigkeit zu bewundern.

Tony mag genug Geld haben um einen Kleinstaat damit zu unterhalten, aber das hat damit nichts zu tun. Geld zu haben – Geld auszugeben, und jemandem Obdach zu gewähren, sind völlig unterschiedliche Dinge.

Tony ist ein guter Mensch. Steve wäre gerne sein Freund.

Aber er weiß nicht, wie er das anstellen soll.

Tonys Schritte reißen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er hebt gerade rechtzeitig den Kopf, um Tony mit einem unangenehm angespannten Lächeln um die Lippen auf ihn zukommen zu sehen. „Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen, dass du hier noch vor dem Frühstück einfällst?“

Steves Augen weiten sich entsetzt, und er weicht zur Haustür zurück. „Ich – ich wollte nicht stören! Wenn ich ungelegen komme, dann -“

„Jesus, beruhige dich – du kommst nicht ungelegen, das sollte ein Scherz sein, Steve, bleib ja hier!“

Steve ist ein wenig überrascht, festzustellen, dass er offenbar versucht hat, die Tür zu öffnen und zu flüchten – und dass Tony sich an seinen Arm gehängt hat, um eben das zu verhindern. „Wir sind ja schrecklich verhuscht, heute früh, Captain Rogers, was ist denn los?“

Steve spürt seine Wangen heiß werden. „Du … ähm … du hast nicht ausgesehen, als sei ich … willkommen.“

„Steve, Hasenzahn, du bist immer willkommen. Ich habe lediglich die Nacht durchgearbeitet, noch nicht gefrühstückt, und JARVIS hat mir vorgeschwindelt, Barton stehe im Begriff, vom Hulk platt gemacht zu werden. Die letzten zehn Minuten waren dementsprechend ein bisschen anstrengend, aber dein Anblick ist Balsam für meine Seele, also komm mit in die Küche und frühstücke mit mir – ich mach dir auch Kaffee.“

Steves Verstand hat sich an _Hasenzahn_ aufgehängt, dementsprechend braucht er eine Weile, um zu prozessieren, was Tony danach gesagt hat. „Bruce hatte einen Anfall?“

Tony packt sein Handgelenk, und Steve lässt sich widerstandslos ziehen. „Bruce hatte _keinen_ Anfall, hör mir doch zu, Steve! JARVIS hat mich dreist angelogen, was das angeht. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Vielleicht abgesehen von Elvira. JARVIS, was unternehmen Bruce und Barton in Sachen Elvira?“

_Augenblicklich sind sie in Doktor Banners Labor damit beschäftigt, ihre optimale Ernährung und Lichtversorgung zu recherchieren, Sir._

„Hörst du, Steve, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Elvira ist übrigens Bartons kümmerliche Topfpflanze, falls du dich gefragt haben solltest. JARVIS, gehst du davon aus, dass die Herren sich zu Steve und mir zum Frühstück dazu gesellen werden?“

_Ich werde sie fragen, Sir._

„Tu das, vielen Dank.“

_Ich lebe, um zu dienen, Sir._

„Diese Behauptung war einzig darauf ausgelegt, Steve nervös zu machen, gib’s zu.“

_Würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen, Sir._

Sie sind derweil in der Küche angekommen, und Steve beschließt, das merkwürdige Hin und Her zwischen Tony und seinem … JARVIS zu ignorieren und sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen.

Es tut ihm ein wenig leid, den Kontakt zu Tony zu verlieren, der ihn den ganzen Weg zur Küche lang nicht losgelassen hat. Aber das unangenehme Gefühl der Kälte ist vorübergehend aus seinen Knochen verschwunden, und das muss reichen.

 

_15 Tage_

Clint kann nicht schlafen. Es ist drei Uhr morgens, und der Mond scheint zum Fenster herein. Elvira vegetiert auf ihrem Platz auf dem Fensterbrett friedlich vor sich hin, in einem neuen Topf, gedüngt und gegossen und bereit für Großes. 

Doktor Banner hat Clint mehr oder weniger versprochen, dass sie nicht nur überleben sondern in ihrem neuen Zuhause wachsen und gedeihen wird.

Er hat Clint außerdem seine Unterstützung zugesagt, sollten unerwartete Komplikationen auftreten, was das angeht.

Clint fühlt sich wie erschlagen – aber schlafen kann er trotzdem nicht.

Sein Tag war schrecklich anstrengend – denn nicht nur hat Captain Rogers ihn stundenlang durch die Gegend gescheucht und ihn ein Fitnessprogramm absolvieren lassen, das manch anderem Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen getrieben hätte (Stark hätte tatsächlich fast geweint), nein. Dieser körperlichen Tortur ging etwas voraus, das sich für Clint angefühlt hat wie psychologische Folter.

Tony Stark bei dem Versuch zu beobachten, Frühstück zu machen, mag einigermaßen unterhaltsam gewesen sein, aber als Captain Rogers angefangen hat, ihm dabei zu helfen, hörte der Spaß auf.

Clint konnte es sich einfach nicht angucken. Er hat im Laufe der Jahre so Einiges aus der Ferne betrachten müssen, aber derartig unbeholfene Bemühungen (bei dem einen um tatsächlich essbares Frühstück, bei dem anderen um … _Zuneigung_ ) waren zu viel.

Dementsprechend hat Clint das einzig Vernünftige getan, Stark und Rogers vom Herd weg gedrängelt und die Dinge selbst in die Hand genommen. Rührei für vier Personen war nicht besonders kompliziert herzustellen, selbst wenn er für Rogers die dreifache Menge machen musste, und Doktor Banner schlicht nicht davon abzuhalten war, Tomaten, Käse und sogar Kräuter hinzuzufügen.

Viel strapaziöser war, anschließend mit diesen Männern an einem Tisch zu sitzen und sich für seine Kochkünste beglückwünschen lassen zu müssen. Als seien sie nicht das Ergebnis des Umstandes, dass Clint immer für sich selbst kochen musste und nie jemanden hatte, der sich für ihn darum gekümmert hätte. (Außer, wenn er mit Phil auf Mission war. Aber Clint hat sich streng verboten, auch nur eine einzige Erinnerung daran zuzulassen.)

Wenigstens war Stark dazu in der Lage, einigermaßen guten Kaffee zu kochen, und der Keks war ebenfalls eine nette Zugabe.

Aber wenn Clint daran denkt, dass ihm in etwa fünf Stunden ein ähnliches Martyrium bevorsteht, kann er nicht anders, als die Augen zukneifen und stöhnen.

Vielleicht hätte er doch lieber im SHIELD Hauptquartier bleiben sollen. Dort war er zwar genau so wenig allein wie in Starks Villa, aber dafür … allein _gelassen_. Niemand hat sich darum gekümmert, ob er isst, schläft, trainiert.

Niemand hat sich wirklich dafür interessiert, was er macht.

Clint gibt den Versuch auf, Schlaf zu bekommen, schiebt seine Decke beiseite und rutscht aus dem Bett.

Seit er bei Stark eingezogen ist, hat er sein Cello kein einziges Mal zur Hand genommen. Der Anblick von dem so viel besseren Cello in Starks Musikzimmer war zu verführerisch, also hat er das Bedürfnis zu spielen so sehr unterdrückt, bis es nicht mehr als ein dumpfes Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen war.

Aber jetzt kann er sich nicht länger beherrschen. Er geht in Shorts durchs Zimmer, nimmt den Koffer an sich und trägt ihn zum Fenster hinüber, öffnet ihn mit ruhigen Händen und nimmt vorsichtig sein Cello hinaus.

Es sieht noch immer schrecklich aus, zerschlagen und geschunden, aber Clint hat sich damit abgefunden, dass es nie wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Ton produzieren wird.

Also setzt er sich neben Elvira auf die niedrige Fensterbank, nimmt das Cello zwischen die Knie und fängt an zu spielen.

 

Tony ist damit beschäftigt, am Flugstabilisator für seinen Anzug herum zu basteln, als JARVIS ihm die Musik abdreht.

 _Sir_.

Tony seufzt. „Ja, ich weiß. Es ist spät, ich sollte schlafen, jadda jadda. Ich mach das hier trotzdem noch fertig, völlig egal, wie lange du an mir herumnörgelst, JAR-“

_Sir, Agent Barton hat sein Bett verlassen und spielt Cello._

„Was, um diese Zeit? Hat der Mann keine Vorstellung von einem gesunden Tagesablauf?“

_Ich kann nur die Vermutung aufstellen, dass er die nicht hat, Sir. Wie so viele andere. Wünschen Sie, dass ich ihn auf die Tageszeit aufmerksam mache?_

„Lieber nicht. Aber lass mal hören, was er kann.“

Kratziges Geschraddel erfüllt Tonys Werkstatt.

„Lieber Gott, das ist ja grässlich.“

_Ich kann kaum einen Unterschied zu Ihrer bevorzugten Lärmberieselung feststellen, Sir._

„Möglich, aber das soll so klingen. Wieso benutzt er denn nicht das Cello im Musikzimmer? Denkt er denn, das haben Steve und ich ihm zum Spaß unter die Nase gerieben?

_Offenbar geht er davon aus, dass sein eigenes Instrument noch immer den Zweck erfüllt, Sir._

„Pfft“, macht Tony wegwerfend. „ _Ich_ kann hören, dass es das nicht tut, und ich habe im Prinzip keine Ahnung von Musik.“

_Sehr richtig, Sir._

„JARVIS, ich weiß, dass Bruce dein neuer Liebling ist, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, plötzlich derartig wenig Wert auf meine Gefühle zu legen.“

_Ich habe Ihnen lediglich zugestimmt, dass Agent Bartons Cello nicht länger klingt, wie es sollte, Sir, und wollte keinerlei abfällige Andeutungen bezüglich Ihres Musikverständnisses machen._

„Sicherlich. Ich kann nicht umhin, zu registrieren, dass du nicht abstreitest, dass Bruce dein neuer Liebling ist.“

_Doktor Banner ist augenblicklich der Einzige in diesem Haus, der die Nacht zum Schlafen nutzt, Sir._

„Gott, ist ja schon gut, du schreckliche Mutterglucke, ich geh ins Bett! Aber tu mir den Gefallen, und erinnere mich morgen früh -“

_Sie meinen später am heutigen Tage, Sir?_

„Ich meine später am heutigen Tage, du Pedant – dass ich Barton sein Cello klaue.“

_Sehr wohl, Sir._

 

Tony trägt nichts als Shorts und einen Morgenmantel, als er kommt, um Steve in der Lobby einzusammeln. Genau wie am Vortag macht Steve einen entsetzten Schritt rückwärts, kann sich diesmal jedoch gerade eben noch beherrschen, nach dem Türgriff zu tasten. „Hab ich dich etwa geweckt?“

Tony reibt sich mit der Hand durch das wüste Haar, bleibt stehen und betrachtet Steve von oben nach unten. „Bist du her gejoggt?!“

Sie starren einander an, etwa fünf Sekunden lang, dann räuspert Tony sich betont. „Nein. Du hast mich nicht geweckt. Nicht wirklich. JARVIS hat mich geweckt. Ich wollte sowieso aufstehen. Guten Morgen, Steve. Bist du her gejoggt?!“

Jetzt ist es an Steve, sich zu räuspern. „Ich … ja. Ich bin hergejoggt. Es ist nicht sonderlich weit. Fury sieht es nicht gern, wenn ich das Motorrad benutze, und ich wollte nicht schon wieder einen der Agenten darum bitten, mich zu fahren.“

Tony starrt ihn nach wie vor an. „Also, ich sag’s dir gleich: Ich bin absolut nicht bereit, die gestrige Tortur zu wiederholen. Absolut nicht. Und Barton auch nicht. Ich glaub, der ist gerade erst ins Bett gegangen.“

_Vor zehn Minuten, Sir. Er hat die ganze Nacht Cello gespielt._

„Da hörst du’s, Steve. Kein Training heute.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Also soll ich wieder -“

Tony fasst ihn am Handgelenk. „Denk nicht mal dran. Komm rein, iss Frühstück – in deinem Fall wahrscheinlich ein zweites Frühstück, aber hey, wer wird denn kleinlich sein und zählen – fühl dich wie Zuhause. Du kannst mir später helfen, Barton sein Cello zu klauen.“

Steve blinzelt irritiert auf Tony hinab, lässt sich jedoch widerstandslos von ihm in die Küche ziehen. „Barton sein Cello zu klauen?“

„Ja. Ich bin heute früh in den Genuss gekommen, ihn darauf spielen zu hören. Es klingt fürchterlich.“

„Benutzt er denn nicht das Cello, dass wir – das du ihm gekauft hast?“

„Nein. Tut er nicht. Kaffee?“

„Sehr gern.“

Steve lässt sich am Küchentisch nieder, betrachtet Tonys Rücken, während er ihm Kaffee macht, und legt die Stirn in Falten.

„Guten Morgen, die Herren.“ Bruce betritt die Küche, gekleidet in ein schlichtes Hemd und ein Paar Hosen mit Bügelfalte und scheint sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Tony in Shorts und Morgenmantel und Steve in Joggingkleidung in der Küche herumlungert.

Steve duckt trotzdem den Kopf. Er hätte wenigstens vorher anrufen und fragen können, ob er ungelegen kommt. Bruce muss ja denken, er habe überhaupt keine Manieren. Was Tony denkt, will er sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen.

„Guten Morgen, Bruce“, begrüßt Tony ihn fröhlich. „Ich mach dir sofort Kaffee.“

„Vielen Dank, Tony, das hat keine Eile. Ist Clint noch nicht auf?“

„Nein, wir müssen heute früh auf seine Kochkünste verzichten. Soll ich was kommen lassen?“

„Das klingt nach einer vernünftigen Lösung.“

Steve will protestieren, aber Tony hat den Befehl an JARVIS weiter geleitet, ehe er ihn darauf aufmerksam machen kann, dass er ihm auf keinen Fall derartig zur Last fallen will.


	3. Chapter 3

Es ist acht Tage her, seit Pepper Tony zuletzt von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen hat, und sie kann nicht leugnen, dass diese Tatsache sie mit konstanter unterschwelliger Panik erfüllt. Völlig egal, dass sie an mindestens jedem zweiten Tag mit ihm telefoniert, wenn nicht sogar video-konferiert hat.

Tony neigt dazu, sich selbst zugrunde zu richten, wenn er zu lange allein gelassen wird, und das ist keineswegs typisch weibliche Übertreibung. Wenn überhaupt ist Tony typisch weibliche Übertreibung … was auch immer sie jetzt genau damit meinen mag.

Es ist definitiv zu früh am Tage, um sich Sorgen um Tony zu machen, aber genau das ist des Pudels Kern. Pepper macht sich praktisch immer Sorgen um Tony.

Pepper macht sich selbst dann Sorgen um Tony, wenn sie ganz genau weiß, dass er jetzt Mitbewohner hat. (Zugegeben einer von ihnen verwandelt sich in einen angriffslustigen grünen Koloss, wenn man ihm dumm kommt, während der Andere offenbar ausgebildeter Scharfschütze und Auftragskiller ist, aber normale Mitbewohner würde Tony sich ja auch niemals nicht ins Haus holen.)

 _Guten Morgen, Miss Potts, es ist äußerst erfreulich, Sie wieder bei uns zu haben_ , wird sie von JARVIS’ angenehm vertrauter Stimme in Tonys Villa am Central Park willkommen geheißen. Sie macht die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnt sich dagegen, schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und atmet tief durch.

„Guten Morgen, JARVIS, vielen Dank für die freundliche Begrüßung. Hier ist alles in Ordnung? Und lüg mich ruhig an. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen.“

_Es ist überraschend friedlich, Miss Potts. Und das entspricht voll und ganz der Wahrheit._

Pepper blinzelt. „Er hat nichts in die Luft gejagt?“

_Nicht das Geringste, Miss Potts._

„Wo ist er jetzt?“

_Im nord-östlichen Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss._

„Was – gar nicht in der Werkstatt?“

_Nein, Miss Potts. Captain Rogers hat vor etwa einer Stunde die Bemerkung gemacht, dass ihm mit der Aussage „Er leuchtet blau“, auf seine Frage, was genau der Ark-Reaktor eigentlich tue, nicht geholfen sei._

Pepper kann ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Tony zwingt ihn, Rambo zu gucken?“

_Ganz recht, Miss Potts._

Pepper stutzt. „Wohnt Captain Rogers jetzt auch hier?“

_Noch nicht offiziell. Seine Nächte verbringt der Captain noch im SHIELD Hauptquartier._

Pepper öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder. Captain America ist in Tonys Wohnzimmer und guckt Rambo.

„Unglaublich.“

_Und doch wahr, Miss Potts._

„Nord-östliches Wohnzimmer? Ist das das in Braun-Tönen gehaltene? Das mit dem Sessel, in dem man sich fühlt wie auf Wolken?“

_Ganz recht, Miss Potts._

Pepper setzt sich in Bewegung.

Der Anblick, als sie das Wohnzimmer erreicht, ist Gold wert. Den Wohnzimmertisch krönen die Reste eines üppigen Frühstücks. Doktor Banner sitzt in der augenblicklich wohl entspanntesten Ecke des Universums auf dem Wolken-Sessel und liest Zeitung. Er legt diese jedoch beiseite, als er sich ihrer Anwesenheit gewahr wird, und steht auf, selbst wenn der Sessel ihn daran ganz offenbar zu hindern versucht.

Und während auf Tonys gigantischem Flachbildschirm gegenüber des größten der drei Sofas im Raum Sylvester Stallone damit beschäftigt ist, jemanden auf höchst kreative Art und Weise umzubringen, schläft Tony – gekleidet in ein paar weinroter Shorts und seinen dekadentesten Morgenmantel und schamlos angekuschelt an den größten Helden, den Amerika noch bis vor kurzem gekannt hat.

Captain Rogers’ Kopf ruckt zu ihr herum, als sie das Zimmer betritt, und sie sieht ihm an, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was er tun soll.

Sein erster Impuls scheint zu sein, genau so aufzustehen wie Doktor Banner, um sie zu begrüßen – aber Tonys Kopf ruht an seiner Brust, und anscheinend will er ihn nicht wecken.

Pepper wird spontan von einer Welle immenser Heldenverehrung überspült, die nicht das Geringste mit des Captains Resümee bezüglich seiner Aversion gegen Nazis, und alles mit seinem Bestreben zu tun hat, Tony Stark als Kissen zu dienen.

Also hebt sie den Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand an ihre Lippen, winkt ihm mit ihrer rechten zu, und trippelt leise zu Doktor Banner hinüber, um ihm guten Tag zu sagen.

Danach trippelt sie zum Sofa, lässt sich an Tonys freier Seite nieder, und nimmt die Hand ihres schlafenden Liebsten.

„Guten Morgen, Captain Rogers“, flüstert sie freundlich, und ist entzückt, ihn tatsächlich rot werden zu sehen. „Wie lange schläft er schon?“

„Seit … seit etwa zwanzig Minuten“, flüstert der Captain zurück, und Tony rührt sich leicht an seiner Brust. „Nh? Pepper?“

„Es ist alles gut, Tony“, wispert sie beruhigend, beugt sich zu ihm hinüber und küsst seine Schläfe. „Schlaf weiter.“

Tony brummt zufrieden und schmiegt sich enger an Captain America, der prompt noch ein wenig röter wird. Pepper zückt entschlossen ihr Stark Phone und macht ein Foto.

 

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mich nicht geweckt hast – und noch viel weniger kann ich fassen, dass du tatsächlich ein Foto gemacht hast.“

Um Peppers Lippen zuckt ein liebevolles Grinsen. „Kannst du nicht? Wie unerwartet. Ich möchte wetten, JARVIS hat eine ganze Dia-Show zusammengestellt.“

_Eine Powerpoint Präsentation, Miss Potts. Augenblicklich bin ich dabei, den passenden Soundtrack zu komponieren._

„Ich hasse euch beide“, gibt Tony geistesabwesend zu Protokoll und nimmt weiter mit kritischem Blick und geschickten Händen Agent Bartons Cello auseinander.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er sich denkt, weiter auf diesem Ding zu spielen“, murmelt er nach einer Weile. „Die Saiten sind entweder zu straff gespannt oder hängen durch, und der komplette Hals ist schief. Kein Wunder, dass Steve vor lauter schlechtem Gewissen fast in Tränen ausgebrochen ist.“

Pepper beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es ist noch immer sein Cello, Tony. Und ich fürchte, es wird ihm nicht gefallen, dass du es genommen hast, ohne zu fragen. Der Umstand, dass Captain America dir hilft, indem er ihn durch Sparring ablenkt, gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht dazu. Es scheint ihm eine Menge zu bedeuten.“

Tony gibt ein irritiertes Grunzen von sich. „Er kriegt es ja zurück. Und nicht nur das – es wird wieder Musik machen. Es wird besser sein, als je zuvor. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, die Saiten derartig zu verstärken, dass er damit Pfeile abschießen kann.“

„Wage es ja nicht.“

„Sowas kann nützlich sein!“

„In welchem Universum ist ein Kampf-Cello bitteschön nützlich?“

„In meinem!“

„Ja, aber du kuschelst auch mit Captain America, wenn ich nicht da bin!“

„Was soll _das_ denn bitte bedeuten? Ich habe nicht mit ihm gekuschelt! Ich bin lediglich eingeschlafen! Was übrigens seine Schuld ist! Wenn er mich nicht gestern durch die Gegend gescheucht hätte wie ein Collie auf Crack, hätte mich meine Erschöpfung auch ganz sicher nicht so unerwartet zu Fall gebracht. Was kann ich dafür, dass seine Brust so schrecklich bequem ist, und er nicht die Geistesgegenwart besitzt, sie aus meiner Reichweite zu entfernen, wenn ich einnicke?“

„Nicht das Geringste, Tony, nicht das Geringste“, murmelt Pepper beruhigend und tätschelt ihm die Schulter. „Ich will bloß hoffen, dass du Agent Bartons Cello wieder hinbekommst. Musikinstrumente sind nicht unbedingt deine Stärke.“

„Das wissen wir nicht. Ich habe noch nie eines gebaut.“

„Genau das wollte ich damit andeuten.“

„Ich kann das Pepper. Ich habe JARVIS, um mir die nötigen Daten einzuflüstern. Und wenn ich es versaue … Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich ihm nicht sowieso schon ein Neues gekauft.“

„Er will aber kein Neues, Tony. Er will dieses hier.“

„Unsinn. Du hättest ihn im Musikzimmer sehen sollen. Er konnte sich kaum zusammenreißen, nicht über das hübsche neue Instrument herzufallen, das ich ihm besorgt habe.“

„Und doch spielt er weiter auf seinem eigenen.“

Tony beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ja, offenbar tut er das. … Pepper?“

„Ja, Tony?“

„Hast du eigentlich Phils Cellistin mal getroffen?“

„Ja, einmal. Ich war im New Yorker SHIELD Hauptquartier, um Details bezüglich der technischen Ausrüstung mit ihm zu besprechen, die du Fury versprochen hattest, und er hat uns gemeinsam zum Essen ausgeführt. Ihr Name ist Claudia Wilson. Sie ist eine sehr ruhige, höfliche Person. Ich fand, dass sie gut zusammenpassen. Warum?“

„Och, nur so.“

Pepper verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Hast du etwa gedacht -“

„Etwa? Wieso etwa? Sind wir denn keine aufgeschlossenen, toleranten Lebewesen, die es nicht im Geringsten tangieren würde, wenn Agent Barton und Agent Coulson ein romantisches Verhältnis miteinander gehabt hätten?“

In Momenten wie diesen wird Pepper stets mit derartiger Schärfe bewusst, warum sie Tony Stark liebt, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekommt.

„Doch, Tony, das sind wir“, erwidert sie ein wenig gedämpft. „Ich möchte lediglich angemerkt haben, dass ich Agent Coulson bei Weitem für zu professionell halte … gehalten habe … als dass er eine Beziehung mit einem ihm unterstellten Mitarbeiter eingehen würde.“

Tony wendet flüchtig seinen Blick von dem zerlegten Instrument unter seinen Händen ab und sieht ihr in die Augen. „Agent Coulson war ganz bestimmt viel zu professionell für sowas. Bei Phil bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“

 

Bruce steht in seinem Labor und beschießt Speisequark mit Gamma-Strahlen, als es plötzlich laut wird.

Anders als Tonys Werkstatt ist sein Labor nicht schallgeschützt, dementsprechend hat er nicht das geringste Problem, den Schreiwettkampf zu registrieren, den Agent Barton und Tony sich mit einem Mal liefern.

„Ich weiß nicht, woher Ihre Überzeugung kommt, Sie könnten einfach so an meine Sachen gehen!“

„Guter Gott, Barton, stellen Sie sich nicht so an – es ist nicht so, als hätte ich noch großartig Schaden anrichten können!“

„Sie haben mein Cello in Einzelteile zerlegt! Das kriege ich doch nie wieder zusammengesetzt!“

„Sie vielleicht nicht, aber ich schon, und es wird besser sein als jemals zuvor, also regen Sie sich ab und spielen Sie das Cello im Musikzimmer, bis ich damit fertig bin!“

Bruce seufzt und schaltet den Strahlungsbehälter aus. Er hat ohnehin nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Speisequark irgendwas Aufregendes tun würde. Aber Tony hatte durchaus Recht damit, dass sinnlose Experimente durchzuführen, einfach weil man’s kann, wunderbar entspannend ist.

Mit der Entspannung ist es jetzt allerdings vorbei.

„Ich werde Sie umbringen Stark! Umbringen! Haben Sie mich deswegen eingeladen, bei Ihnen zu wohnen?! Damit Sie ungefragt an meine Sachen gehen und Sie völlig zerstören können? Haben Sie sich am Ende mit Captain America abgesprochen und ihn vorgeschickt, damit er die Vorarbeit leistet?! Wenn Sie mein verdammtes Cello nicht sofort rausrücken, dann werde ich Ihnen einen verdammten Pfeil durch Ihren dämlichen -“

 _Agent Barton, wenn Sie auch nur noch eine Todesdrohung gegen Mister Stark ausstoßen, werde ich entsprechende Schritte einleiten und Sie wenn nötig gewaltsam aus dem Gebäude entfernen lassen_ , hallt mit einem Mal JARVIS’ überraschend drohende Stimme durchs Haus, und Bruce macht sich eiligen Schrittes zur Quelle dieser frühabendlichen Ruhestörung auf.

Er hat ja gleich geahnt, dass Captain Rogers nicht hätte gehen sollen, ehe Clint nicht auf den Diebstahl seines Instruments aufmerksam gemacht worden ist – gleichzeitig ist er froh, dass Miss Potts den Captain zum SHIELD Hauptquartier begleitet hat, um einen Termin mit Fury wahrzunehmen.

Nicht, dass sie zu zart besaitet wäre, um diesen Schreiwettkampf ertragen zu können. Aber Bruce kann sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass ihr Leben auch so schon genügend Stress beinhaltet, und sie jede kleine Pause verdient, die sich ihr eröffnet. 

Tony und Clint stehen sich vor der Tür zu Tonys Werkstatt gegenüber, und während Tony jetzt offenbar mit eindringlicher Stimme auf JARVIS einredet und ihn davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass Clint seine Todesdrohungen ganz sicher überhaupt nicht so gemeint hat, zittert Clint praktisch vor Wut.

Bruce nimmt zumindest an, dass es hauptsächlich Wut ist. Ein Großteil wird Verlustangst und schiere Panik sein, aber selbst diese Emotionen dürften sich augenblicklich noch in Wut äußern.

Bruce seufzt ein weiteres Mal. Er weiß, dass Tony es nur gut meint, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er neunzig Prozent der Zeit schlicht keine Ahnung hat, wie er mit Menschen umgehen sollte.

„Clint?“ fragt er also vorsichtig, und tritt an den Scharfschützen heran, als sei er eine tickende Zeitbombe. „Haben Sie einen Moment?“

Clints Kopf fährt zu ihm herum, aber der wilde Ausdruck in seinen Augen wird sofort ruhiger, als er ihn erkennt. „Stark hat -“

„Ja, ich weiß. Es war ein wenig voreilig von ihm, nicht wenigstens zuerst seine Hilfe _anzubieten_ , bevor er zur Tat schreitet, aber ich schätze, so ist er eben. Es geht um Elvira.“

Clint wendet sich ihm völlig zu, und seine eben noch so angespannten Schultern senken sich in bezeichnender Weise. „Was ist mit ihr?“

„Mir ist eine Idee für eine spezielle Nährstoff-Photosynthese Diät gekommen, und ich wollte fragen, ob Sie Interesse daran haben.“

„Interesse woran genau?“

„Wenn Sie mit in mein Labor kommen, dann kann ich es Ihnen zeigen?“

Clint zögert einen Moment. „Mein Cello …“

Bruce schenkt ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, Tony wird sich die größte Mühe geben, es so schnell wie möglich wieder zusammenzusetzen. Und da er bereits angeboten hat, dass Sie das Instrument im Musikzimmer spielen -“

„Ich kann sein verdammtes Cello nicht spielen!“

Bruce schluckt unsicher. „Warum nicht?“

Clint öffnet den Mund, atmet tief durch, schließt ihn wieder. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Bruce braucht einen Moment, seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Augen ihn trotz allem verraten, und Clint ihm wahrscheinlich ziemlich genau ansieht, was er fühlt. „Ok. Ganz wie Sie wollen. Was Elvira angeht …“

„Ich komme mit in Ihr Labor.“

„Vielen Dank.“

Hinter Clints Rücken wedelt Tony dankbar mit beiden Händen, und Bruce wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den Tony ganz offensichtlich nicht versteht.

Also begnügt Bruce sich vorerst mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln in Richtung des Genies Tony Stark und nimmt sich vor, ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit ein paar Tipps zu geben, was den Umgang mit Clint Barton angeht.

Wäre er ein besserer Mensch, würde er ihn sogar noch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Captain Rogers ihm seit einigen Tagen freundschaftliche Avancen macht. Nun ist Bruce zwar völlig klar, dass Tony nichts lieber wäre als der beste Freund von Captain America, aber Rogers’ Bemühungen um Tonys Gunst sind einfach zu erfrischend, um ihnen allzu schnell Einhalt zu gebieten.

Abgesehen davon hat ihm Miss Potts bei Strafe verboten, auch nur Andeutungen in Tonys etwaige Richtung zu machen – und Miss Potts erinnert ihn viel zu sehr an Betty, als dass er ihr auch nur das Geringste abschlagen könnte.

 

_16 Tage_

Es regnet.

Clint sitzt neben Elvira am Fenster, starrt in den grauen Himmel hinauf und seufzt.

Wenn er immenses Glück hat, wird Rogers das Wetter zum Anlass nehmen, nicht noch vor dem Frühstück die Meilen vom Hauptquartier zu Starks Villa zu joggen. Wenn er Pech hat, wird Rogers ihn vor die Tür zerren und ihn zu Frischluft Training unter verschärften Bedingungen verdonnern.

Nach der gestrigen Aktion traut Clint diesem hinterhältigen Posterboy für Trug und Verrat so gut wie alles zu. Der Mann hat ihn doch tatsächlich mit Sparring abgelenkt, damit Stark ungehindert in sein Zimmer einbrechen und ihm sein Cello klauen konnte! Wo ist die Welt bloß hingekommen, wenn man noch nicht einmal mehr Captain America uneingeschränkt vertrauen kann?

„Ich hab gehört, du hast Stark mit Mord gedroht?“ Natasha steht mit einem Mal in seiner Zimmertür, als sei sie dort geboren worden – hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtet ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Clint hat darüber nachgedacht, was er zu ihr sagen würde, wenn er sie wieder sieht. Hat mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie anzuschreien und eine Erklärung dafür zu verlangen, dass sie nichts gesagt, mit keinem Ton erwähnt hat, dass Phil – dass er …

Aber wenn er sich nicht einmal dazu durchringen kann, es zu denken, wie kann er ihr dann vorwerfen, dass sie es nicht aussprechen konnte?

„Er hat es verdient und ich würde ihm jederzeit wieder mit Mord und Totschlag drohen, denn er hat mich dreist bestohlen“, sagt Clint – zu Anfang noch ein wenig gereizt, aber er kann nicht verhindern, dass sein linker Mundwinkel sich um ein paar Millimeter hebt.

„Mhm“, erwidert Tasha gelassen, und hebt beide Schultern in einer anmutigen Bewegung. „Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Was genau hat er dir gestohlen?“

Clint wendet sein Gesicht wieder dem Fenster zu. „Mein Cello.“

Er hört Tasha sein Zimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich schließen. „Das Cello von … der Mission mit Coulson?“

Ihr Tonfall ist entschieden neutral, aber Clint kennt sie lange genug, um die Besorgnis aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.

„Ich hatte nur Missionen mit Coulson, Tasha.“

„Schon. Aber nicht solche. Ihr habt monatelang aufeinander gehockt. Versuch nicht, es abzustreiten. Du hast dich oft genug bei mir darüber beschwert, dass du noch nie dazu gezwungen warst, soviel Zeit am Stück mit jemandem zu verbringen – und das auf so wenig Raum.“

„SHIELD hat mich mit ihm und Claudia so lange in dieses verdammte Hotelzimmer gepfercht, bis sie mir beigebracht hatte, das Cello zu spielen – ich hätte dich mal erleben mögen!“

Natasha lässt sich neben ihm auf der Fensterbank nieder, und er spürt ihren Blick auf sich ruhen, als würde sie ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange streichen.

Er ist ihr unwillkürlich dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er sich nie über _Claudia_ beschwert hat. Nie über die Frau, die ihm Tag für Tag gegenüber gesessen, die seine Haltung und Fingerstellung korrigiert hat. Immer nur über Phil.

Denn Phils Präsenz in diesem Zimmer, sein Blick quer durch den Raum, sein leises Räuspern, wenn Clint die Geduld verloren hat und aufgeben wollte … es hat ihn wahnsinnig gemacht.

„Was genau will Stark mit deinem Cello, Clint?“

Ihm entfährt unwillkürlich ein Schnauben. „Angeblich will er es reparieren.“

„Das ist doch sehr nett von ihm.“

Natasha klingt tatsächlich ernst, als sie diesen Wahnsinn äußert, und Clint verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen und starrt sie misstrauisch an. „Hat Rogers dich geschickt? Denn lass mich dir sagen, dass der gute Captain keineswegs ist, was er vorgibt, Tasha. Der steckt mit Stark unter einer Decke!“

„Tut er das, ja?“ Jetzt klingt sie ganz eindeutig amüsiert, und Clint wendet ihr wieder den Blick zu. „Warum bist du hier, Tasha?“

„Weil Miss Potts sich Sorgen macht, dass du deine Drohungen wahr machen könntest, und mich gebeten hat, ein Auge auf dich zu haben. Und wenn es jemanden gibt, dem ich nur zu gerne einen Gefallen erweise, dann ist das Miss Potts.“

Clint nickt nachdenklich. „Ich begreife nicht, was sie mit Stark will.“

„Das wird niemand je begreifen. Und jetzt komm. Der Captain ist unten in der Lobby und tropf Stark den Fußboden voll. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass er mit dir trainieren will. Wenn du ganz lieb bitte sagst, dann werde ich vorschlagen, dass wir gemeinsam gegen ihn antreten, um die Sache spannender zu gestalten.“

„Ich liebe dich, Tasha.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“

 

„Ha _ha_! Ich hab’s ja schon immer gesagt! Informier die Medien, JARVIS, ich bin ein Genie!“

_Die Medien sind sich dessen bewusst, Sir. Die Schlagzeilen der letzten Jahre haben Sie zu gleichen Teilen als unverbesserlichen Playboy und brillantes Genie bezeichnet. Einmal sogar als „schamlos anregenden Genius zwischen Labor und Laken“ – allerdings herrschte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine ausgesprochene Flaute an Katastrophen jeglicher Art, und der Presse war vermutlich langweilig._

„Du verstehst es wirklich, einem Kerl einen Dämpfer zu verpassen, JARVIS.“

_Danke, Sir._

„Mir scheint, ich muss deine Ironie-Schaltkreise einer intensiven Durchsicht unterwerfen.“

_Aber sie funktionieren tadellos, Sir._

„Das ist es ja, was mich stört.“ Tony greift sich Clints repariertes (verbessertes) Cello, legt es vorsichtig in seinen Koffer und schließt ihn mit einem befriedigten Seufzen.

„Ist Barton noch mit Steve und Natasha im Trainingsraum?“

_Ja, Sir. Darf ich anmerken, dass Sie einen Ausbau der Fitnessanlage überdenken sollten?_

„Wozu?“ fragt Tony verwundert und verlässt seine Werkstatt, den Cello-Koffer in der Hand. „Für mich und Barton reicht sie so, wie sie ist.“

_Das mag sein, Sir, aber sie reicht keineswegs für Sie, Agent Barton, Agentin Romanov und Captain Rogers._

„Steve und Natasha wohnen nicht hier, JARVIS.“

_Sir, der Captain geht seit drei Tagen nur noch zum Schlafen nach Hause. Und selbst falls Agentin Romanov nicht hier einziehen sollte -_

„Falls? Was soll das heißen – falls? Ich will diese hinterlistige Person nicht unter meinem Dach haben, JARVIS – abgesehen von den Momenten natürlich, wenn sie hier ist, um mit Barton zu trainieren. Dann ist sie höchst willkommen.“

_Selbst falls Agentin Romanov also nicht hier einziehen sollte, Sir, ist die Fitnessanlage keineswegs ausreichend._

„JARVIS, ich fürchte, du hast Recht.“

_Ich weiß, Sir._

„Ich könnte Barton seinen eigenen Schießstand bauen. Mit verschärften Bedingungen. Und Steve geht durch die SHIELD Sandsäcke wie ein Messer durch heiße Butter -“

_Wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter, Sir._

„Nein, meine Version geht noch schneller. Unterbrich mich nicht ständig, JARVIS.“

_Verzeihung, Sir._

Tony wird von seinen Überlegungen bezüglich der geplanten Umbauarbeiten an seiner Familienvilla abgelenkt, als er den Trainingsraum betritt und bezeugen darf, wie Natasha Steve mit den Schenkeln an den Hals springt, ihn in den unanständigsten Würgegriff aller Zeiten nimmt – und Barton dem derartig abgelenkten Captain hinterrücks die Beine unter dem Körper wegtritt. Steve geht zu Boden wie ein schrecklich attraktiver Sack Kartoffeln – Natasha nach wie vor fest im Sattel, wenn man so will.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich entsetzt oder hingerissen sein soll“, teilt Tony der Welt im Allgemeinen mit. „Lasst Steve gehen, ihr schamlosen Schurken. Barton, ich habe Ihr Cello repariert.“

Clints Kopf ruckt zu ihm herum, und Natasha entlässt einen auffallend roten Steve aus ihrer unanständigen Umklammerung. Tony, sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen nur mit Mühe im Zaum haltend, geht auf die Gruppe zu und bleibt schließlich direkt neben dem nach wie vor niedergestreckten Steve stehen.

„Wenn die Welt des Bösen erfährt, dass sie dich ganz einfach mit einem Paar attraktiver Schenkel außer Gefecht setzen kann, mein lieber Steven, dann haben wir ein Problem.“

Steve wird noch ein wenig röter. „Ich hab nur kurz nicht aufgepasst.“

„Sicher doch. Vielleicht sollten du und Agentin Romanov dieses Manöver von jetzt an täglich üben. Hast du mir nicht gestern erst erzählt, wie wichtig es ist, an seinen Schwächen zu arbeiten?“

Tony reicht Barton sein Cello und nutzt die frei gewordene Hand, um Steve auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das gesagt zu haben“, lügt Steve – und wird prompt wieder rot.

„Du bist hinreißend“, teilt Tony ihm mit.

„Ihr seid widerlich“, trägt Barton seinen Teil zu diesem Moment der allgemeinen Harmonie bei, geht auf ein Knie hinunter und packt sein Cello aus.

Tony ignoriert großzügig den Umstand, dass Bartons Hände dabei tatsächlich ein wenig zittern – dann starrt er Steve an. Denn wenn er jetzt nicht sofort augenblickliche Gratifikation für diesen Akt der Selbstenthaltung erfährt, dann wird er es wohlmöglich doch noch in die Welt hinaus posaunen.

Steve lächelt ihm auch prompt zu, wenn auch ein wenig verwirrt, aber Tony will mal nicht so sein. Steves Dackelgesicht ist Belohnung genug, selbst wenn Steve keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht.

„Stark“, sagt Barton dann, und jetzt zittert seine _Stimme_ , und Tony weiß wirklich nicht, ob er genügend Selbstbeherrschung besitzt, um auch noch diesen gloriosen Moment ungenutzt vorbei streichen -

„Stark, das ist _fabelhaft_ “, sagt Barton rau, legt das Cello zurück in seinen Koffer, kommt auf die Beine und … und umarmt Tony – schwitzig und viel zu warm und widerlich wie er ist.

Tony steht schlaff da und starrt überfordert über Bartons nackte Schulter hinweg. Dann drückt Barton sich tatsächlich noch enger an ihn, ein nicht zu ignorierendes Zittern läuft durch ihn hindurch, und Tonys Körper nutzt Tonys Hirnstarre, um die Kontrolle an sich zu reißen, und die Umarmung voller Gusto zu erwidern.

„Gern geschehen, Barton“, sagt Tonys meuternder Mund.

Tony hat keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht.

 

Steve fühlt sich ein wenig abgeschoben, wenn er ehrlich ist, aber er versucht, diese Gefühle nicht zuzulassen.

Am heutigen Tage waren alle ausnahmslos _nett_ zu ihm – vielleicht mit der Ausnahme von Agentin Romanov und ihren … Schenkeln. Steve versucht, nicht daran zu denken.

Aber Agentin Romanov scheint entschlossen zu _bleiben_ , während Steve sich allein auf den Weg zurück ins SHIELD Hauptquartier machen muss. Also fühlt Steve sich ein wenig … einsam. Schon wieder.

Dabei hat er den ganzen Tag in Tonys Villa verbracht, hat Frühstück bekommen, so etwas wie ein improvisiertes Mittagessen, und zum Schluss sogar ein etwas weniger improvisiertes Abendessen. Tony weiß wirklich, wie man bestellt.

Clint und Natasha haben mit ihm trainiert, Doktor Banner ( _Bruce_ , Steve hat die offizielle Erlaubnis, ihn Bruce zu nennen) hat sich mit ihm über Doktor Erskine unterhalten – und all das war schön, aber … Steve will nicht gehen.

Also versucht er, es hinauszuzögern, selbst wenn das nicht allzu lange funktionieren wird, immerhin hat Tony ihn bereits bis _vor_ die Tür gebracht.

Dem entschlossenen Regenschauer des Morgens ist ein bedeckter Tag und jetzt überraschend warmer Abend gefolgt, und Steve tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen und räuspert sich zaghaft. „Ich bin froh.“

„Froh?“ erwidert Tony geistesabwesend, und Steve sieht ihn von der Seite an, beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er in den dunklen, von Wolken verhangenen Himmel aufstarrt. „Froh worüber?“

„Darüber, dass Clint sich so über sein repariertes Cello gefreut hat. Es klingt wirklich hervorragend, Tony. Du hast ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet.“

Tony macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Kein Ding.“

„Er hat dich _umarmt_ , Tony.“

„Gott, erinnere mich nicht daran“, sagt Tony und zieht eine Grimasse, die Steve einfach nur liebenswert finden kann. „Sag mir lieber, wann ich morgen mit dir rechnen kann – dann setze ich JARVIS darauf an, mich auch ja rechtzeitig zu wecken. Oder soll ich dich abholen? Ich kann dich auch abholen, kein Problem. Ich würd dich vielleicht sogar fahren lassen, wenn du mir versprichst, keins meiner Babys kaputt zu machen. Gilt dein Führerschein eigentlich noch? Vielleicht warten wir mit sowas lieber, bis SHIELD dir einen neuen ausgestellt hat, was? Jetzt, da wir unsere super-geheime Boyband plus Natasha rocken, können wir es uns schließlich nicht leisten, das Gesetz auch nur in kleinstem Umfang zu brechen. Das wäre nicht gut für dein Image, Steve – und wo kämen wir hin, wenn wir deinem Image auch nur das Geringste zustoßen ließen?“

Steve blinzelt, dann gibt er seinem ersten Impuls nach – und schließt Tony in eine möglicherweise leicht restriktive Umarmung. Er kann sich nicht helfen. Tony hat ihn zu sich eingeladen! Tony hat kein Problem damit, dass Steve ständig über ihn herfällt! Vielleicht mag Tony ihn sogar.

„Uff“, macht Tony aus den Tiefen seiner Umarmung, und Steve schließt einen Moment lang die Augen, ehe er ihn wieder loslässt.

„Ich komme um Acht“, sagt er und blickt entschlossen Tonys Auffahrt hinab, ist sich Tonys perplexen Starrens an der linken Seite seines Gesichts nur allzu bewusst. „Du musst mich nicht abholen.“

Und damit wendet er sich ab und joggt los, spürt Tonys Blick in seinem Rücken, und reckt den rechten Arm in die Höhe, winkt, bis er außer Sichtweite ist – dann senkt er den Kopf und genießt die bleibende Wärme in seinen Knochen.

Wenn er Glück hat, dann wird sie bis morgen früh um Acht anhalten.

 

Pepper sitzt in friedlichem Einvernehmen mit Natasha auf dem Sofa, als Tony ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrt. Er kann nicht anders, als eine missbilligende Schnute zu ziehen. Er _kann_ nicht, ok? Es ist ihm physisch schlicht nicht möglich.

„Immer noch hier, Miss Romanov?“

Natashas Augen flackern zu ihm hinüber, kurz nichts als gelangweiltes Kalkül im Blick, dann heben sich doch tatsächlich ihre Mundwinkel zu so etwas wie einem harmlosen Lächeln. „Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, Ihnen meine Dankbarkeit auszusprechen, Mister Stark.“

Tony stutzt, Pepper seufzt. „Wenn ihr nicht bald damit anfangt, euch beim Vornamen zu rufen, werde ich nicht umhin können, euch mit den Köpfen zusammenzustoßen.“

Diese Drohung bringt Natasha überraschender Weise dazu, kurz schuldbewusst ihre Fingernägel zu studieren. „Was du für Clint getan hast, Tony“, sagt sie dann langsam und betont, „war sehr nett.“

Tony blinzelt sie an. „Das hatten wir doch so, oder zumindest so ähnlich, abgesprochen.“

Sie wendet ihren Blick nicht für einen Atemzug von ihm ab. „Das macht es nicht weniger nett.“

Tony mag sich irren, aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er an noch keinem einzigen Tag in seinem Leben derartig mit – und ihm will kein passenderes Wort einfallen – Zuneigung überfallen worden ist.

Barton hat ihn umarmt, Natasha ist regelrecht herzlich zu ihm, und Steve …

„Steve hat mich schon wieder umarmt!“ blökt er fassungslos. Er hat das immer noch nicht richtig verarbeitet.

Natasha guckt ihn verdutzt an, aber Pepper lächelt. „Hat er das, ja? Womit hast du dir das verdient, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!“ platzt es aus Tony heraus, und er durchquert das Wohnzimmer mit langen Schritten und lässt sich neben Pepper aufs Sofa fallen. „Ich habe nicht das Geringste gemacht!“

„Soll ich mir die Video-Aufzeichnung angucken, um sie zu analysieren?“

„Pepper, ich fürchte, du verkennst den Ernst der Situation – Captain America muss kürzlich auf den Kopf gefallen sein! … Oder es waren Natashas Schenkel. Hm. Das erklärt es wohlmöglich. Unser Goldjunge hat die unerwartete Nähe zum _weiblichen Geschlecht_ , der er heute Nachmittag unterworfen war -“

Tony hat sein anzügliches Grinsen unterdrückt, aber Pepper verpasst ihm trotzdem einen Schlag in den Nacken. „Tony!“

Natasha sitzt reglos neben ihr, aber ihr Augenrollen sagt Tony, dass auch sie ganz und gar nicht einverstanden mit ihm ist.

„Mach dich nicht ständig über den Mann lustig“, weist Pepper ihn sanft zurecht, während Tony sich den Hinterkopf reibt. „Es ist nicht so, als sei es seine Schuld, dass er sich noch nicht zurecht findet.“

„Aber er findet sich zurecht!“ widerspricht Tony ihr sofort, und erntet einen Blick, der ganz deutlich sagt „Wirklich, Tony? Und du willst ein Genie sein?“

Tony findet es nicht fair, dass er keinerlei Problem hat, den _Blick_ zu entschlüsseln – weder von Pepper, noch von Natasha – im Endeffekt aber keine Ahnung hat, womit er ihn sich verdient hat. Und wieso muss er sich derlei offensives Starren allwissender weiblicher Augen jetzt bitte schon aus zwei Richtungen gleichzeitig gefallen lassen?

„Was?“ fragt er also und rutscht ein bisschen von Pepper ab, damit er sie besser ins Auge fassen kann, und sie ihn nicht wieder schlägt. „Captain Rogers findet sich in unserer Zeit zurecht! Gut, er ist ein bisschen altmodisch, und seine Hemden sind ein Affront, wenn man den Körper bedenkt, den sie verschandeln, aber er findet sich zurecht.“

Pepper schließt die Augen und macht ihr _Ich kann Tony nicht fassen_ Gesicht. Wenn Natasha nicht wieder dazu übergegangen wäre, ihre Fingernägel zu betrachten, würde Tony sich jetzt ernsthaft angegriffen fühlen.

„Seine Gesellschaftsstruktur war völlig anders, als unsere, Tony. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie er darum kämpft, sich seine Überraschung über jede neue Änderung, jede neue Freiheit, nicht anmerken zu lassen?“

Es ist Tony aufgefallen. Selbstverständlich ist es Tony aufgefallen. Er ist kein völliger Idiot. Nicht immer.

Er macht ein ernstes Gesicht. „Ich soll also aufhören, mich über ihn lustig zu machen?“

Ein verwirrender Mischmasch von Emotionen gleitet über Peppers ausdrucksstarke Züge, und sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Vermutlich nicht.“

Tony wird diese Frau nie begreifen. „Also mach ich einfach so weiter, wie ich es für richtig halte?“

„Das wird das Beste sein, ja.“

„Gut, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben. Natasha?“

„Ja, Tony?“

„Du wohnst ab jetzt auch hier, nehme ich an?“

„Ja, Tony.“

„ _Fabelhaft_.“


	4. Chapter 4

Das Hotelzimmer ist relativ klein. Aber es ist sauber, geschmackvoll möbliert, und der Stuhl, auf dem Clint neuerdings seine Tage verbringt, überraschend bequem.

Claudia hat sich vor einer halben Stunde in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückgezogen, aber Clint sitzt noch immer, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hat, das Cello zwischen seinen Knien, und spielt – versucht, das Geräusch der laufenden Dusche aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer zu ignorieren.

Er lässt beinahe den Bogen fallen, als es plötzlich aussetzt.

Clint versucht, seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag zu beruhigen, fasst den Bogen wieder so, wie Claudia es ihm mit unerschöpflicher Geduld beigebracht hat … und spielt weiter.

Er kann das.

Es mag eine Weile gedauert haben, aber inzwischen hat Clint begriffen, was Agent Coulson mit der Behauptung, diese Mission sei genau das Richtige für ihn, gemeint hat.

Sie hat ihn Geduld gelehrt, diese Mission. Sie hat ihn gezwungen, still zu sitzen, zuzuhören, den Mund zu halten – und so sehr er dieses verdammte Cello zu Anfang auch gehasst haben mag, inzwischen ist es ihm beinahe so wichtig, wie es sein erster Bogen gewesen ist.

Er wird Agent Coulson fragen, ob er es behalten darf. Es war schlimm genug, den Bogen zu verlieren. Vielleicht hat er diesmal Glück.

Coulson betritt das Zimmer.

Er ist lautlos, und Clint sitzt mit dem Rücken zum Badezimmer, aber er _weiß_ , dass er da ist. Wenn es etwas gibt, das Clint in den letzten Wochen noch mehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist, als Cello zu spielen, dann ist das ganz genau zu wissen, wann Agent Coulson ihn ansieht.

Der Blick dieses Mannes ist praktisch eine Superkraft – stechend, wenn es sein muss, geduldig, wenn er es sich leisten kann – aber immer, _immer_ durchdringend. Wenn Phil Coulson ihm in die Augen sieht, hat Clint praktisch jedes Mal das Gefühl, er blickt ihm durch all seine ausgeklügelten Abwehrmechanismen und direkt auf die Seele.

Manchmal hat Clint Angst, unter diesem Blick zu zerbrechen, und oft genug muss er sich zum Blinzeln zwingen, muss sich zwingen, ruhig zu atmen und ihn zuzulassen.

„Du kannst für heute aufhören“, sagt Coulson plötzlich neben ihm, und Clint ist lächerlich stolz auf sich selbst, dass er nicht zusammenzuckt. „Nur noch ein wenig.“

„Hn“, macht Phil neben ihm, und dann bewegt er sich, bewegt sich in Clints Sichtfeld und … und er trägt nur eine lange schwarze Schlafanzughose, und seine Haare sind noch nass, und Wasser tropft auf seine Schultern, und … und Clint ist _nicht_ überrascht, wie breit diese Schultern sind, er ist es _nicht_ , Coulson war bei den Marines, selbstverständlich ist er … kräftig … gebaut … und …

„Ich sollte vermutlich nicht so überrascht sein, wie gut du geworden bist“, murmelt Phil, seine Stimme klingt … _anders_ , und Clint muss seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden, ruhig weiter zu spielen.

Ruhig. Ha.

Wenn er nur ausdauernd genug auf den Teppich starrt, hat er vielleicht Glück, und Phil merkt nicht, was er mit ihm anstellt.

„Deine Finger“, sagt Phil dann, geht vor Clint in die Hocke, streckt die Hand aus und … Clint friert in allen Bewegungen ein. Er lässt fassungslos zu, dass Coulson seinen Griff um den Bogen korrigiert, atmet konzentriert durch seine Nase und hofft, dass Coulson seinen rasenden Herzschlag nicht hört.

Gott, wahrscheinlich spürt er ihn durch seine Fingerspitzen.

„So ist es besser“, sagt Phil schließlich leise, und lässt ihn los. Aber er richtet sich nicht wieder auf, verharrt vor Clint in der Hocke, blickt suchend zu ihm auf, als Clint nicht wieder anfängt zu spielen. „Barton?“

Clint entkommt ein flatternder Atemzug, und Coulson streckt wieder die Hände nach ihm aus, nimmt ihm das Cello ab, legt es vorsichtig beiseite.

„Barton.“

Clint starrt hartnäckig auf den Teppich.

„Barton“, sagt Phil zum dritten Mal – und plötzlich spannen sich seine Hände über Clints Oberschenkel, groß und kräftig und warm, und Clint entkommt unwillkürlich ein Stöhnen.

Phils Hände bewegen sich an seinen Schenkeln auf und ab, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, und es reicht aus, Clint beschämend schnell beschämend hart werden zu lassen.

Seine Knie sind noch immer weit genug gespreizt, dass sie einem Cello Platz bieten würden, und plötzlich wird dieser Platz von Phil ausgefüllt – _Phil vor ihm, auf seinen Knien_ , und falls Clint sich jemals von diesem Hirnschlag erholen sollte, dann -

„Clint“, sagt Phil, und seine Stimme klingt ein wenig erstickt, seine rechte Hand gleitet hinauf in Clints Nacken und zieht ihn nach vorn, und dann _küsst_ er ihn, und Clint kneift die Augen zu und wimmert überfordert in seinen Mund hinein.

Phils Linke streicht noch immer über seinen Oberschenkel, so sanft, so schrecklich sanft, und sein Mund ist gleichzeitig fest und weich, und Clint kann nicht, _er kann nicht_ -

Und dann wacht er auf.

Einen Moment lang liegt er regungslos da, starrt an die dunkle Zimmerdecke und versucht, _alles_ zu ignorieren.

Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren, seinen gehetzten Herzschlag, die schreckliche _Hitze_ in seinem ganzen Körper.

Es ist Jahre her, seit er diesen Traum zuletzt geträumt hat. _Jahre_.

Aber er fühlt sich noch immer genau so an, lässt ihn noch immer erregt, kraftlos und beschämt zurück. Gott, er ist so hart.

Clint ballt beide Hände zu Fäusten, zwingt sich, ganz still da zu liegen, bis das Gefühl vorbei geht, bis er sich nicht länger einbildet, Phils Hände an seinen Schenkeln zu spüren, seine Lippen …

Wahrscheinlich liegt es am Cello.

Stark hat derartig gute Arbeit geleistet, dass es besser klingt als jemals zuvor, frisch und jung und hoffnungsvoll – kein Wunder, dass seine Vergangenheit ihn auf diese Art und Weise einholt.

Selbst wenn Clint in der Realität vermutlich nie derartig frisch, jung und hoffnungsvoll gewesen ist, haben seine Träume doch schon immer zu Extremen geneigt. Entweder, sie sind sehr, sehr gut zu ihm – oder pure Folter.

Es dauert eine halbe Stunde, ehe er sich genügend unter Kontrolle hat, aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen.

Er duscht kalt, seine Bewegungen sind schnell und effizient, seine Hände verharren nirgendwo länger als notwendig. Danach zieht er sich an.

Und obwohl er weiß, dass es eine dumme Idee ist, geht er zum Fenster hinüber, nimmt das Cello zur Hand und spielt. Das Zwielicht des frühen Tages weicht einem blassen Sonnenaufgang, und Clint ist sich der Sonne in seinem Rücken so lange nur vage bewusst, bis sie plötzlich stark genug ist, ihn mit unerwarteter Wärme zu erfüllen.

 

_17 Tage_

Natasha ist Frühaufsteherin; nicht unbedingt von Natur aus, eher aus Gewohnheit. Aber es gibt Tage, an denen sie nicht anders kann, als die einsame Stille des Morgens zu genießen, die jungen Stunden des Tages, die nur ihr gehören.

Heute scheinen sie ihr nicht allein zu gehören. Heute muss sie sie mit Doktor Banner teilen.

Sie bleibt in der Tür zu Starks Küche stehen und zögert, als sie ihn am Tisch sitzen sieht. Er hat eine Zeitung vor sich ausgebreitet, sein Rücken ist leicht gebeugt, und sein Blick so konzentriert, dass sie einen Moment lang davon überzeugt ist, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hat.

Aber dann macht er sich gerade, wendet ihr den Kopf zu, und Natasha braucht all ihr Training, um nicht zusammenzuzucken oder zurückzuweichen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Romanov.“

Sie schluckt und nickt ihm zu. „Doktor Banner.“

Da war so etwas wie der Ansatz eines Lächelns in seinen Augen, aber es dimmt und verlischt, als sie den Mund aufmacht.

Sie spürt, wie sich ihre Schultern anspannen. „Sie sind früh auf“, bringt sie mit mehr Mühe heraus, als sie vertretbar empfindet.

Er wendet sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu. „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen.“

Seine Stimme ist schon beinahe sanft, klingt fast ein bisschen amüsiert, und Natasha braucht einen Moment, ehe ihr aufgeht, dass das seine Art ist, ihr mitzuteilen, dass er einen Alptraum hatte.

Sie atmet tief durch und betritt die Küche. „Wollen Sie darüber reden?“

Seine linke Augenbraue wandert zwei Zentimeter in die Höhe. „Will ich darüber _reden_?“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, öffnet Starks Kühlschrank und überprüft seinen Inhalt. „Ich hab gehört, dass sowas helfen soll.“

Sein amüsiertes Schnauben hinter ihr lässt sie derartig entspannen, dass es ihr peinlich wäre, würde jemand anders etwas davon mitbekommen.

„Sind Sie mit Starks Monstrosität von einer Kaffeemaschine vertraut, oder soll ich Ihnen einen Kaffee machen?“ bietet er ihr leise an, und sie bezweifelt, dass seine Wortwahl Zufall ist, und ist intelligent genug, um nicht abzulehnen. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, Doktor Banner.“

Sie hört, wie er seinen Stuhl zurück schiebt, bleibt mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, und sieht ihn erst an, als er neben ihr ankommt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkt ein wenig verkrampft. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mich Bruce nennen würden, Miss Romanov.“

Ihr erster Impuls ist, ihm seine Bitte abzuschlagen, aber sie sieht die traurige Resignation in seinen Augen, sieht, dass er damit rechnet, dass sie ablehnt, also streckt sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen, ein bisschen zu hastig, zu brüsk, aber sie schätzt, dass es ok ist. Er wird es ihr nicht vorwerfen. Er nicht. „Wenn Sie mich Natasha nennen.“

Einen Moment lang sieht er aus, als habe er nicht verstanden, was sie zu ihm gesagt hat. Dann nimmt er ihre Hand, und er ist so _sanft_ , und im Prinzip hasst sie es, wenn Männer sie so anfassen, wenn sie sie behandeln, als sei sie zerbrechlich. Ihm ist sie dankbar. Denn im Vergleich zu ihm _ist_ sie zerbrechlich.

Also überlässt sie ihm ihre Hand, lässt zu, dass er sie etwas länger als nötig festhält.

„Wie magst du deinen Kaffee, Natasha?“ fragt er sie schließlich, und ihr linker Mundwinkel wandert wie von selbst in die Höhe. „Schwarz.“

 

 _Es ist Sieben Uhr, Sir_ , dringt JARVIS’ ruhige Stimme in Peppers Unterbewusstsein. _Sie haben mich darum gebeten, Sie zu wecken._

Neben ihr gibt Tony ein unzufriedenes Grunzen von sich, aber dann rührt er sich, rollt sich herum und küsst sie auf die Schläfe.

„Was machst du?“ murmelt sie verschlafen.

„Steve damit beeindrucken, dass ich tatsächlich geduscht und angezogen bin, wenn er hier ankommt“, gibt er leichthin zurück, und sie ist auf einen Schlag hellwach. „Was?“

Er zuckt praktisch vor ihr zurück. „Was? Was hab ich gesagt? Womit habe ich diesen Ton verdient?“

„Du stellst dir für Captain Rogers den Wecker?“

„Äh. Ja?“

Pepper weiß nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen soll. „Tony.“

„Was? Was ist denn? Darf ich nicht verantwortungsbewusst und pünktlich sein? Du willst doch seit Jahren, dass ich verantwortungsbewusst und pünktlich bin!“

Sie atmet tief durch und setzt sich im Bett auf. „Eben, Tony. Ich will das seit Jahren. Da kommt es ein wenig unerwartet, wenn du meine Wünsche so plötzlich erfüllst – und das für Captain Rogers.“

Tony starrt prompt mit auffallendem Interesse an die gegenüberliegende Zimmerwand. Pepper runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Was hab ich nicht mitgekriegt?“

Tonys Blick wird auffallend leer. „JARVIS, zeig Miss Potts doch bitte die Aufnahmen vom Flugzeugträger. Du weißt, welche.“

_Sehr wohl, Sir._

Pepper greift sich gerade rechtzeitig ihr Stark Pad vom Nachttisch, um den Anfang des Videos mitzubekommen. Neben ihr rutscht Tony aus dem Bett und geht leise ins Bad.

Sie versucht nicht, ihn aufzuhalten.

Sie nimmt das Pad in beide Hände, richtet ihren Blick konzentriert auf seine glatte Oberfläche und sieht zu. Sie hört sich an, was Captain Rogers zu Tony sagt, wie leicht es ihm zu fallen scheint, Tonys Schwachpunkte zu finden und sie zu attackieren, bis es ihr die Tränen in die Augen treibt. „Guter Gott.“

_Miss Potts?_

„Mach das aus, JARVIS!“

_Sehr wohl, Miss Potts._

Sie legt das Pad zurück auf den Nachttisch, rutscht aus dem Bett und folgt Tony ins Bad. Er steht vor dem linken der zwei Waschbecken, beide Hände auf die Armatur gestützt, und sie tritt hinter ihn und schlingt beide Arme um seine Mitte, küsst seine Schulter.

„Das ging schnell“, sagt er leise.

„Ich habe es mir nicht zu ende angesehen“, gibt sie zu, zögert einen Moment. „Hat er sich bei dir entschuldigt?“

„Wieso sollte er?“ Tony klingt ehrlich überrascht, und Pepper begreift, dass er ihr das Video gezeigt hat, damit sie weiß, was er zu Captain Rogers gesagt hat – nicht anders herum. „Er hat doch Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hat. Ich hingegen … Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich es nur gesagt habe um … weil er …“

‚Weil dein Vater ihn dir vorgezogen hat’, will Pepper sagen. ‚Weil dein Vater seine Zeit damit verbracht hat, nach ihm zu suchen, anstatt sie mit dir zu verbringen. Weil er gut und rechtschaffen und alles ist, was du sein möchtest. Weil du von ihm die Anerkennung und Beachtung willst, die du von deinem Vater nie bekommen hast.’

„Er hat nicht Recht“, sagt sie stattdessen. „Er hat nicht Recht, und er sollte sich bei dir entschuldigen.“

Vor ihr lässt Tony den Kopf hängen und entspannt sich in ihrer Umarmung. „Ist das wirklich deine Meinung?“

„Ja, Tony, das ist wirklich meine Meinung. Es kann übrigens nicht schaden, wenn du ein derartiges Gespräch damit einleitest, dass du dich bei ihm entschuldigst.“

„Och, _Pepper_.“

„Babyschritte, Tony, Babyschritte.“

 

Als Clint sich endlich dazu durchringt, die Küche zu betreten, ist er beinahe enttäuscht, als er lediglich Natasha in ihr vorfindet.

Unglaublich erleichtert, ja. Aber auch enttäuscht. Er hat zumindest damit gerechnet, dass Dok- Bruce schon auf ist. Der Mann hat einen gruselig geordneten Tagesablauf.

„Ganz allein, Tasha? Hast du unsere Mitbewohner mit deinem strahlenden Guten Morgen Lächeln in die Flucht geschlagen?“

Sie hebt die linke Augenbraue, eine gelangweilte Geste, die bei Natasha praktisch bedeutet, dass sie soeben dabei ist, ihm den Stinkefinger zu zeigen.

„Ich habe mit Bruce zusammen gefrühstückt“, lässt sie ihn hoheitsvoll wissen, und Clint starrt sie an. „Mit _Bruce_?“

Sie schlägt die Augen nieder, blinzelt kokett in ihre Tasse hinab. „Er hat mir Kaffee gekocht. Ich habe einen Keks bekommen.“

Clint zieht ihr eine empörte Grimasse. „Du schamloses Etwas!“

Natasha ist sichtlich unbeeindruckt von seiner Entrüstung.

„Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du frühstücken und hier raus sein, bevor Stark und Rogers über dich herfallen und deinen Tag für dich verplanen.“ Sie wirft einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr. „Du hast zehn Minuten.“

Clint weitet panisch die Augen. „Rogers kommt schon wieder her?“

„Oh bitte. Wenn er könnte, würde er in Starks Bett schlafen.“

„Irgh, sag doch sowas nicht. Ich hab noch keinen Kaffee gehabt.“

„Neun Minuten, Barton.“

 

Bruce ist dabei, die Reaktion von Tonys Anzug auf extreme Hitze unter Einwirkung von Gammastrahlen bei sauerstoffarmen Bedingungen zu testen, als ein energisches Klopfen an seine Labortür ihn zusammenschrecken lässt.

_Master Bruce, Agent Barton steht vor der Tür._

„Danke, JARVIS. Eine kleine Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen.“

_Verzeihung, Master Bruce._

Bruce seufzt, unterbricht sein Experiment und geht zur Tür, um Clint herein zu lassen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?“ erkundigt er sich höflich. Clint schiebt sich hastig an ihm vorbei ins Labor hinein. „Du musst mich verstecken!“

Bruce blinzelt in den leeren Flur vor der Tür. „Wie bitte?“

Er wendet sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um Clint dabei beobachten zu können, wie dieser hinter Bruces Labortisch in die Hocke geht und darunter kriecht.

„Was tust du da?“ erkundigt er sich verwundert, folgt Clint an den Tisch heran und bleibt in ausreichendem Abstand stehen, dass er Clint in die Augen sehen kann.

„Ich verstecke mich vor Stark und Rogers“, gibt Clint zurück, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Er sieht unheimlich zufrieden mit sich aus – als gäbe es kein besseres Versteck als Bruces Labor. Als sei er hier absolut sicher vor all den hinterhältigen Versuchen, die Tony und Steve unternehmen könnten, ihn zum Trainieren zu bewegen. 

Bruce kann sich nicht helfen, er muss ein bisschen grinsen. „Aber JARVIS weiß doch, dass du hier bist.“

Clint sieht plötzlich ehrlich bestürzt aus. „Verdammt!“

Er richtet ein paar großer, flehender Augen auf Bruce. „Du musst mir helfen! Rogers wird wieder versuchen, mit mir über meine _Gefühle_ zu reden, und Tasha hat gesagt, dass Tony sich extra den Wecker stellen wollte, um auch ja pünktlich für ihn aufzustehen. Ich ertrage diese Beiden nicht schon so früh am Morgen, schon gar nicht in Kombination!“

Bruce erwidert Clints flehenden Blick einen Moment lang schweigend, dann verändert er seine Haltung ein wenig, dreht sich ein bisschen vom Labortisch weg.

„JARVIS?“

_Ja, Master Bruce?_

„Besteht auch nur die geringste Chance, dass du jegliches Wissen über Agent Bartons Aufenthaltsort heute ausnahmsweise abstreiten könntest?“

_Sehr gern, Master Bruce._

„Was, wirklich?“

_Ja, Master Bruce. Soweit ich informiert bin, hat Miss Potts den Entschluss gefasst, dass Captain Rogers und Mister Stark sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit über die Vorkommnisse auf dem Flugzeugträger unter Einwirkung von Lokis Zepter aussprechen sollen._

„Ehrlich?“ kommt Clints Stimme unter dem Labortisch hervor. „Die Frau hat zu ihrer masochistischen Ader auch gleich noch eine sadistische, was? Naja. Solange ich nicht darunter zu leiden habe, soll’s mir egal sein.“

Bruce beobachtet ihn amüsiert dabei, wie er es sich unter dem Tisch bequem zu machen versucht. „Clint?“

„Ja?“

„Wann hast du vor, da wieder raus zu kommen?“

„In frühestens drei Stunden.“

Bruce reicht ihm kommentarlos eine Tasse Kaffee unter den Tisch.

 

Es ist ein wunderschöner Morgen. Steve kommt nicht umhin, diese Tatsache zu registrieren. Die Sonne scheint, die Luft ist warm und frisch, und die kiesbestreute Auffahrt vor Tonys Villa wirkt heute viel kürzer als sonst.

Sein Körper ist warm, durch und durch _warm_ , und Steve schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und atmet tief durch – als er sie wieder aufschlägt, steht Tony in der offenen Tür zur Villa, beide Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans und grinst ihm entgegen.

Steve lächelt ganz automatisch zurück, kommt vor Tony zum Stehen, und als Tony die Hände aus seinen Hosentaschen zieht, umarmt er ihn – kurz und flüchtig, aber lange genug, um Tonys Wärme zusätzlich zu seiner eigenen in sich aufzunehmen.

„Ist das jetzt eine Sache?“ fragt Tony ihn, und Steve spannt leicht die Schultern an, aber Tony redet einfach weiter. „Denn lass mich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, Steve, dass du mir besser gleich sagen solltest, wenn es _keine_ Sache ist. Ehe ich mich daran gewöhne und Umarmungen _erwarte_. Pepper wird dir im Detail erzählen können, wie ich werde, wenn man mir plötzlich Sachen vorzuenthalten versucht, an die ich mich gewöhnt habe – Kaffee zum Beispiel. Und da wir gerade von Pepper und Kaffee reden: Möchtest du? Kaffee? Pepper kriegst du nicht, die gehört mir, aber wie es der Zufall will, sitzt sie just in diesem Augenblick in der Küche, also könntest du sie als, sagen wir mal, visuellen Bonus zu einer Tasse Kaffee dazu bekommen.“

Tony klingt mit einem Mal … anders … und Steve legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Tony lässt prompt den Kopf hängen. „Mann, du bist gut. Ist das auch ein Resultat des Serums? Hörst du den Leuten ihr schlechtes Gewissen an der Stimmlage an, oder wie?“

‚Nein, das kann ich nur bei dir’, will Steve sagen, und kann sich gerade noch zusammenreißen.

Aber Tony bügelt ohnehin bereits wieder über ihn hinweg, und hätte ihn vermutlich nicht einmal gehört, selbst wenn Steve es ausgesprochen hätte.

„Ich hab ihr das Video gezeigt“, sagt er, und seine Haltung hat plötzlich etwas Schuldbewusstes an sich. „Von … du weißt schon.“

Steve weiß nicht, und er schätzt, dass Tony es ihm ansieht, denn er fügt hinzu: „Von diesem unglücklichen, äh, Zusammenstoß. Zwischen uns. _Du weißt schon_.“

All die mühsam angesammelte Wärme der letzten Tage entweicht auf einen Schlag und etwas Kaltes greift nach Steves Eingeweiden.

„Ah“, sagt er leise. „Sie war nicht … einverstanden, nehme ich an?“

Die grässlichen Worte, die er zu Tony gesagt hat, kommen zurück, alle auf einmal. Dass er kein Held ist, dass er nichts ist, ohne den Anzug, dass er sich niemals für jemanden opfern würde, dass er es nicht in sich hat.

Und dann sieht er Tony vor sich, in seinem Anzug, wie er die Rakete abfängt, sie nach oben lenkt und mit ihr durch das Portal verschwindet; wie er sich opfert ohne zu zögern, es einfach tut, weil es die _einzige_ Möglichkeit ist, die er sieht, und Steve schämt sich so sehr, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürt.

Das Gefühl, als er Tony fallen gesehen hat, wird er niemals vergessen. Die Reue, die fürchterliche Gewissheit, dass er seine Worte nicht mehr zurücknehmen kann, keine Chance bekommen wird, Tony Stark zu sagen, wie leid es ihm tut – Der Schatten von so etwas wie Selbstmitleid, als ihm aufgegangen ist, dass sein Leben nichts anderes ist als eine Reihe verpasster Chancen und unnötiger Missverständnisse. Die Erinnerung daran, wie Bucky gefallen ist.

„Sie war nicht einverstanden“, stimmt Tony ihm zu, fasst ihn am Ellenbogen und reißt ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Mit keinem von uns.“

Steves Kopf ruckt herum, und Tony erwidert seinen überraschten Blick mit etwas in den Augen, das aussieht wie … wie Schuld.

„Es tut mir so leid“, entfährt es Steve. Das hier ist so viel schlimmer als der Unfall mit Bartons Cello. Das Cello konnte Tony reparieren. Steve ist nicht sicher, ob er seine dummen, unüberlegten Worte je wiedergutmachen kann, und das, obwohl er seine zweite Chance diesmal bekommen hat.

„Es war das Zepter“, sagt Tony mit einem Schulterzucken. Steve ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es sogar so meint, dass er Steve keine Schuld daran gibt, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist. Nur sich selbst.

„Tony“, sagt Steve heiser, legt seine Hand auf Tonys Schulter und wartet einen Moment, gibt Tony die Möglichkeit, sich zurückzuziehen, wenigstens dieses eine Mal – aber Tony hält still.

Also zieht Steve ihn an sich heran, macht gleichzeitig einen halben Schritt nach vorne, und es ist das erste Mal, dass Tony seine Umarmung erwidert.

Sie stehen eine ganze Weile so da, Tony hält so still, als habe er Angst davor, sich zu bewegen, und Steve werden auf einen Schlag mehrere Dinge klar.

Ihm wird klar, dass Tony es nicht gewöhnt ist, umarmt zu werden. Ihm wird klar, dass er Tony im Verlauf der letzten Tage verdächtig oft umarmt hat. Ihm wird außerdem klar, dass er nicht wirklich wieder damit aufhören will.

„So peinlich es mir auch ist, das zuzugeben“, verkündet Tony dann gegen seinen Hals, und Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Ich mag unsere Sache. Selbst wenn ich in den letzten Tagen viel zu viele schwitzige, muskulöse Männer zu umarmen scheine, aber hey – Pepper wird _so_ neidisch sein!“

Steve kann sich nicht helfen – er muss lachen.

Er entlässt Tony aus seinen Armen, langsam, lässt seine Hände auf Tonys Schultern gleiten. „Mir ist ein Kaffee angeboten worden?“

Tony grinst und nickt, und erst dann lässt Steve ihn ganz los, folgt ihm durch die Tür und ins Haus hinein.

 

Pepper wirft einen prüfenden Blick, zuerst auf Tony, dann auf Captain Rogers, erst dann lässt sie sich zu einer Begrüßung herab. „Guten Morgen.“

Captain Rogers wirkt prompt ein wenig eingeschüchtert. „Guten Morgen, Miss Potts.“

Tony marschiert an seine Kaffeemaschine heran, und Pepper registriert mit einem Hauch von Argwohn, dass Captain Rogers, anstatt sich zu ihr an den Tisch zu setzen, sich neben Tony an der Küchenzeile aufbaut.

„Tony.“

Tony bleibt mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen und füllt frische Kaffeebohnen in die integrierte Mühle seiner Kaffeemaschine. „Ja, Pepper?“

„Was habe ich gesagt?“

„Du sagtest, und ich zitiere, _Kein Kaffee ehe ihr euch nicht ausgesprochen habt_ – und wir haben uns ausgesprochen, richtig, Steve?“

Captain Rogers’ Gesicht hat einen alarmierten Ausdruck angenommen. „Ähm. Ja. Haben wir.“

Pepper verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ach wirklich?“ Sie kennt Tony zu lange und zu gut, um ihm das so einfach glauben zu können. „Ihr habt euch ausgesprochen. Ihr habt verbal kommuniziert. Nicht einfach nur Worte in die Gegend gestellt und gehofft, dass der andere sie versteht. Die Formulierung ‚Es tut mir leid’ ist tatsächlich gefallen.“

„Ja“, sagt Tony lediglich, und Pepper hört ihm an, dass er grinst.

„Aus _deinem_ Mund?“

Tony hält inne, legt den Kopf schief. „JARVIS, hab ich Steve gesagt, dass es mir leid tut?“

_Nicht mit exakt diesen Worten, Sir, aber sie haben es stark impliziert._

Pepper möchte ihren Kopf gegen die Tischplatte schlagen.

Sie muss nicht.

Denn Tony wendet sich tatsächlich zu Steve um, blickt ihm fest in die Augen und sagt: „Es tut mir leid. Was ich gesagt habe. Die Sache mit der Flasche. Und so. Alles. Ich kenn dich zwar noch nicht sonderlich gut, aber ich schätze, das war völliger Quatsch. Noch ne Umarmung?“

Der Captain, der sich Tonys Rede äußerst gelassen und mit einem verdächtigen Grinsen um die Lippen angehört hat, nickt lediglich, und öffnet die Arme für Tony.

Pepper versucht, ihr fassungsloses, extrem hartnäckiges Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand zu verstecken, etwa eine Minute lang, dann nimmt sie die Hand runter.

Steve und Tony umarmen einander noch immer. Über Steves Schulter hinweg streckt Tony ihr die Zunge heraus. Sie zieht ihm eine Schnute.

„Krieg ich jetzt endlich meinen Kaffee?“ fragt Steve nach einer Weile, und erst dann lässt Tony ihn los. „Aber sicher doch. Irgendwelche Vorlieben?“

„Überrasch mich. Hauptsache, du denkst an den Keks.“

„Du kriegst von mir so viele Kekse, wie du willst, Steve.“

 

„Bruce?“ ertönt Clints Stimme von seinem Platz unter dem Labortisch, und Bruce hatte sich derartig an die friedliche Stille gewöhnt, dass er zusammenzuckt. Schon wieder. „Ja?“

Er rechnet mit der Bitte um mehr Kaffee, oder vielleicht einen Schokoriegel. Er rechnet damit, dass Clint ihn danach fragen will, wie lange er ihn noch unter seinem Tisch zu tolerieren gedenkt.

Was Clint tatsächlich sagt ist: „Natasha hat Angst vor dir.“

Bruce atmet tief durch. „Ja, ich weiß.“

Clint ist einen Moment lang still, und dann: „Warum hat sie Angst vor dir?“

Bruce blinzelt die gegenüberliegende Wand an. „Warum?“

„Ja“, sagt Clint, und Bruce ist nahezu fasziniert davon, wie verwirrt er klingt. „Ich meine … ich weiß, was … was auf dem Flugzeugträger passiert ist, nachdem … nachdem ich …“

Bruce muss sich mit beiden Händen an der Tischplatte festhalten, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, in die Hocke zu gehen, damit er Clint in die Augen sehen kann.

„Nachdem ich dort aufgetaucht bin“, würgt Clint schließlich hervor, und fährt eilig fort: „Ich hab mir die Überwachungsbänder angesehen. Aber begreifen tu ich’s trotzdem nicht.“

„Ich habe versucht, sie umzubringen“, sagt Bruce leise, gibt sich Mühe, sich nicht anhören zu lassen, wie viel es ihn kostet, das auszusprechen.

Es scheint zu funktionieren, Clint klingt nicht so, als habe er etwas davon mitbekommen, als er erwidert: „Das habe ich auch.“

„Du hattest keine Kontrolle darüber, was du getan hast“, sagt Bruce automatisch.

Stille tritt ein.

„Die hattest du auch nicht.“

Bruce schluckt trocken. „Richtig. Aber gegen dich … gegen dich hat sie eine _Chance_. Eine reelle Chance, zu gewinnen, zu überleben. Gegen dich hat sie gewonnen. Wenn Thor mich nicht aufgehalten hätte …“

Er bricht ab, schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch. „Ich werfe ihr nicht vor, dass sie mir mit … Vorsicht begegnet.“

Unter dem Labortisch stößt Clint ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. „Blödsinn.“

Bruce spürt, wie eine Hand sein rechtes Schienbein tätschelt. „Der Hulk ist nichts als ein großer Softie. Der mag sogar _Stark_.“

Bruce entkommt ein fassungsloser Laut, den er nach einem kurzen Moment als Glucksen klassifizieren muss, und er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Hat sie mit dir gesprochen?“ fragt er leise, und Clint schnaubt abermals. „Tasha? Ich bitte dich. Die ist verschlossen wie eine Auster. Hortet wahrscheinlich einen ganzen Berg Perlen. Nein. Sie hat nicht mit mir gesprochen. Aber sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie mit dir zusammen gefrühstückt hat, und sie klang … stolz. Das kam mir merkwürdig vor.“

Bruce nickt sich selbst zu, dann lässt ihn ein extrem energisches Klopfen an die Labortür zusammenfahren. Als er den Kopf hebt um nachzusehen, stehen Tony und Captain Rogers davor und _winken_.

Bruce räuspert sich. „Ich bin nach wie vor dafür, dass du mich zukünftig vorwarnst, wenn mich jemand besuchen möchte, JARVIS.“

_Sehr wohl, Master Bruce._

„Heh. Batman“, sagt Clint unter dem Labortisch. Bruce ignoriert ihn, geht zur Tür hinüber und macht sie auf. „Guten Morgen, die Herren.“

„Bruce“, sagt Tony ernst und nickt ihm zu. Er hat ein zufriedenes Zwinkern im Auge, also geht Bruce davon aus, dass er einen angenehmen Morgen hatte und es Bruce nicht vorwirft, dass er ihr gemeinsames Frühstück zugunsten Natashas hat ausfallen lassen. „Kannst du uns zufällig weiter helfen? Wir haben Clint verloren.“

Bruce zeigt ihm sein bestes Pokerface. „Verloren? Wie konnte das passieren? Ich denke, JARVIS weiß über alles Bescheid, was in diesem Haus vor sich geht?“

Tonys Gesicht ist plötzlich merkwürdigen Zuckungen unterworfen. „JARVIS weigert sich, uns Clints Koordinaten zu verraten. Er behauptet, er habe Befehle von ‚weiter oben’ erhalten.“

Bruce verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, gibt dieser Aussage die angemessene Berücksichtigung, bevor er fragt: „Gott?“

„Er weigert sich ebenfalls, diese Information preis zu geben. Und frag mich nicht wieso, aber aus irgendeinem abstrusen Grund habe ich nicht an Gott, sondern sofort an dich denken müssen.“

Bruce legt lächelnd den Kopf schief. „Du denkst, JARVIS nimmt Befehle von mir entgegen?“

„Ach, hör auf. Wir alle wissen, dass du sein neuer Liebling bist.“

Tony grinst ihn offen an, Captain Rogers wirkt ein wenig verwirrt, und Bruce fühlt sich herrlich sicher in dem Wissen, dass die Front seines Labortisches eben mit dem Boden abschließt.

„Habt ihr Natasha gefragt, wo er sein könnte?“

Ein Ausdruck größter Erschöpfung huscht über Tonys ausdrucksstarke Züge. „Sie hat uns weiszumachen versucht, dass sie nicht die _geringste Ahnung_ habe, wo Clint sein könnte, und uns dann geraten, die Lüftungsschächte abzusuchen. Aber ich weigere mich, in meinem eigenen Haus durch Lüftungsschächte zu kriechen, und Steve würde wahrscheinlich stecken bleiben.“

Captain Rogers nickt betrübt. Bruce nickt ebenfalls, wenn auch weniger betrübt. „Damit habt ihr vermutlich Recht.“

Tony grunzt ungehalten. „Von mir aus, aber weitergeholfen ist uns damit auch nicht. Du hast ihn nicht gesehen?“

„Schon ewig nicht mehr“, gibt Bruce wahrheitsgemäß zu Protokoll. „Ich denke, er wird wieder auftauchen, wenn er soweit ist. JARVIS würde dir sagen, wo er abgeblieben ist, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten wäre.“

Tony zieht eine Flunsch. „Aber ich wollte ihn die neuen Pfeilköpfe ausprobieren lassen, die ich ihm gemacht habe.“

Bruce raschelt mit seinem Laborkittel, um Clints gieriges Luftholen zu übertönen. „Ich werde ihn darüber informieren, wenn ich ihn sehe.“

Tony seufzt. „Na gut. Dann eben nicht. Steve und ich werden uns jetzt einen Film ansehen. Einen mit möglichst vielen Spezialeffekten. Hast du Lust, dich uns anzuschließen?“

„Vielleicht später, ich bin hier noch nicht fertig.“

Tony nickt zufrieden, aber Captain Rogers zieht leicht die Stirn in Falten. „Wenn du etwas … Ruhigeres bevorzugst -“

Bruce schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn ich jetzt abbreche, muss ich später wieder von vorne anfangen. Ich komme, sobald ich hier fertig bin.“

Das scheint den Captain zu beruhigen, und er zieht sich gemeinsam mit Tony aus Bruces Labor zurück. Bruce wartet, bis sie außer Sichtweite sind, erst dann geht er zu seinem Labortisch zurück.

Clint umarmt spontan seine Beine. „Das war glorios!“

„Vielen Dank, Clint.“

„Nein, ehrlich, das war _fabelhaft_. An dir ist ein Geheimagent verloren gegangen!“

„Das auf keinen Fall. JARVIS?“

_Ja, Master Bruce?_

„Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass unter uns bleibt, was in meinem Labor vor sich geht? Nicht nur heute, sondern immer?“

_Sehr gern, Master Bruce. Ich behalte mir allerdings vor, in Extremfällen eine Ausnahme zu machen und nach eigenem Ermessen zu handeln._

„Das klingt sehr vernünftig. Vielen Dank, JARVIS.“

_Gern geschehen, Master Bruce._

„Das ist so cool“, sagt Clint voll inbrünstiger Überzeugung.


	5. Chapter 5

„Clint hat bei Bruce unterm Tisch gesessen“, sagt Steve, als er neben Tony auf dem Sofa residiert, seine Stirn in verwirrte Dackelfalten gelegt. Vor ihnen auf dem Flachbildfernseher laufen Dinosaurier durchs Bild. „Ich habe ihn atmen hören.“

Tony dreht ihm den Kopf zu und starrt ihn entsetzt von der Seite an. „Ich weiß nicht, welchen Teil dieser Aussage ich gruseliger finden soll. Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es wird einen Grund haben, dass er sich versteckt. Ich will ihn zu nichts zwingen.“

Tonys Gesichtsausdruck wird weich. „Diese ‚gerechter Anführer’ Sache steckt dir wirklich in den Knochen, kann das sein? Ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich an seinem Ohr unterm Tisch rausgezerrt.“

Er denkt einen Moment lang nach. „Wieso zum Teufel hilft Bruce ihm dabei, sich zu verstecken?“

Steve lächelt. „Auch er wird seine Gründe haben. Ich sehe es als ein gutes Zeichen, dass Clint sich bei ihm versteckt – und dass Bruce ihn lässt.“

Tony brummt seine Zustimmung. „Sie erscheinen mir bloß ein äußerst … ungleiches Paar zu sein.“

Dann wird ihm bewusst, dass er neben Captain America auf dem Sofa sitzt und mit ihm _Jurassic Park_ guckt, und räuspert sich eilig. „Naja, egal. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wo er so plötzlich abgeblieben ist. Und dass JARVIS ein ganz dreister Verräter und eine treulose Tomate ist.“

_Sir?_

„Du hast mich angelogen!“

_Ich habe nicht gelogen, Sir, ich habe die Aussage verweigert._

„Haarspalterei. Gib wenigstens zu, dass Bruce dich dazu angestachelt hat!“

_Das hat er nicht. Er hat äußerst höflich um meine Unterstützung gebeten._

Tony gibt auf. „Solange du nicht vergisst, wer dir das Leben geschenkt hat -“

_Niemals, Sir._

„Gut. Du darfst Bruce offiziell so lieb haben, wie du möchtest.“

_Ist notiert, Sir._

„Sind das echte Dinosaurier?“ fragt Steve plötzlich, und Tony hört zehn Minuten lang nicht wieder auf zu lachen.

 

Bruce gesellt sich zu Steve und Tony ins Wohnzimmer, als er mit seinem Versuch fertig ist, ganz wie versprochen. Er bleibt einen Moment lang in der Tür stehen, betrachtet die sich ihm bietende Szene und nickt dann in Richtung Natasha, als er sie in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes entdeckt.

Sie winkt ihm zu. „Hallo, Bruce.“

Tonys Kopf ruckt zu ihr herum. „Wie lange sitzt du da schon?“

Sie hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ich war schon hier, als du mit Captain Rogers rein gekommen bist.“

Tony schüttelt sich. „Ich wohne mit lauter Irren zusammen. Mit irren Camouflage-Künstlern. JARVIS, ich möchte ab jetzt jedes Mal Anwesenheitslisten, sobald ich einen Raum betrete.“

JARVIS bleibt still.

„JARVIS?“

_Verzeihung, Sir. War das Ihr Ernst?_

Tony schnaubt empört. „Ist das wichtig?“

_Miss Potts hat mich angewiesen, in Zukunft nachzufragen, wenn Ihre Befehle unsinnig erscheinen. Sie schien vermeiden zu wollen, dass sich der Zwischenfall mit den Kamelen und dem Riesentrampolin wiederholt._

Tony beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Oh. Äh. Ja. Trotzdem. Diesmal war das mein Ernst.“

_Zur Kenntnis genommen, Sir._

„Zwischenfall mit den Kamelen und dem Riesentrampolin?“ wiederholt Steve entgeistert, und Bruce setzt sich auf ein freies Sofa.

Tony räuspert sich. „Reden wir nicht drüber.“

Bruce wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Fernsehbildschirm. „ _Findet Nemo_?“

„Ja“, sagt Tony, und klingt plötzlich, als müsse er sich das Lachen verbeißen. „ _Jurassic Park_ hat Steve ein wenig überfordert, also hab ich gedacht, ich zeig ihm was, wo er sofort sieht, dass es computeranimiert ist.“

„Die Dinosaurier sahen echt aus“, gibt Steve schmollend zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Tony lacht ihn jetzt ganz offen aus.

„Dieser Film ist aber auch sehr gut“ sagt Steve, eindeutig in dem Bestreben, Tony zu ignorieren. „Die Vater-Sohn Beziehung ist sehr schön, und ich mag Dori.“

Tony erstickt beinahe.

Bruce grinst verständnisvoll. „Es ist ein gutes Beispiel seines Genres“, sagt er ernsthaft.

Er dreht den Kopf, als er eine Bewegung neben sich wahrnimmt, und stellt etwas überrascht fest, dass Natasha neben ihm sitzt.

Sie blinzelt ihm unschuldig zu, als sie sich seines irritierten Starrens bewusst wird. „Was? Ich hab den noch nicht gesehen.“

Fünf Minuten später sitzt Clint mit einem Mal an seiner anderen Seite, mit einer Schüssel Popcorn und einem riesigen Pappbecher Cola, und Bruce beschließt, dass er überhaupt nicht wissen will, wo Clint diese Dinge hergenommen hat.

Es kommt ihm allerdings äußerst verdächtig vor, dass sich niemand bei Clint erkundigt, wo er mit einem Mal herkommt.

 

Clint lässt sich breit schlagen, mit Steve zu trainieren, als der Film vorbei ist, wenn auch nur, weil er sich eisern vorgenommen hat, dem Cello frühestens gegen späten Abend wieder nahe zu kommen.

Außerdem will Tony ihm nur unter der Bedingung, dass er zuerst ein wenig mit Steve spielt, die neuen Pfeilköpfe zeigen, die er Clint gemacht hat.

Wenn Steve ihn lange genug durch die Gegend scheucht, und Tonys neues Spielzeug ihn genügend ablenkt, ist er am Ende vielleicht sogar zu müde, überhaupt noch zu spielen.

Zugegeben, große Hoffnungen hat er nicht, was das betrifft.

Und obwohl er todmüde, zerschlagen und völlig hinüber ist, als er am späten Abend nach einem extrem fordernden Training mit Steve _und_ Natasha sein Zimmer betritt, lässt er sich kaum die Zeit, sich sein durchgeschwitztes T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, ehe er sich auf die Fensterbank setzt, das Cello zur Hand nimmt … und spielt.

Er hat die Augen geschlossen, spielt rein nach Gefühl, sein Körper ist gerade erschöpft genug, dass es sich beinahe anfühlt wie eine Trance, und das ist gut, das ist perfekt, das ist -

„Barton“, hört er Phils Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr, „was hab ich dir über Nickerchen während der Arbeitszeit erzählt?“

Clints Mundwinkel zucken. „Dass sie mir nur dann erlaubt sind, wenn ich sie mit offenen Augen absolvieren kann, _Sir_.“

„Das ist korrekt, Barton. Zumindest dein Gedächtnis scheint auch im Halbschlaf tadellos zu funktionieren.“

„Zufällig schlafe ich nicht, Sir, ich bin hoch konzentriert. Ich trainiere meine Sinne.“

„Ach so? Und ich naiver Mensch dachte, deine Sehkraft sei dein vorrangiges Talent.“

„Ich habe viele ungeahnte Talente, Sir. Ich kann zum Beispiel erschnüffeln, welches Aftershave Sie benutzen.“

Phil stößt einen zweifelnden Laut des Amüsements aus, sein Atem streicht warm über Clints Wange, und Clint bekommt eine unfreiwillige Gänsehaut. Er legt leicht den Kopf schief, atmet tief durch.

„Boss. Bottled. Hab ich Recht, oder hab ich Recht?“

„Ganz und gar falsch, Barton. Ich bin entsetzt, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Augen auf.“

Clints Lider heben sich nur zögernd, als sei eine Zentnerlast an ihnen befestigt, und er mag das Gefühl nicht, wie Phils eben noch so greifbare Präsenz verschwindet und ihm nichts als sein düsteres Zimmer bleibt.

Er verharrt einen Moment lang – dann macht er sich entschlossen gerade, stellt das Cello beiseite und marschiert ins Bad.

Er weiß, dass es nichts bringt, dass er wieder mit dem Spielen angefangen hat. Weiß, dass es Unsinn ist, dass er sich damit nur selber quält.

Das Cello bringt so viele Erinnerungen zurück, zerrt viel zu viele Gefühle zurück an die Oberfläche, die Clint so lange überaus erfolgreich unterdrückt hat … Er fühlt sich lächerlich jung, wenn er den Bogen in die Hand nimmt – viel jünger als wenn es der andere Bogen ist. Der, mit dem er verletzt und tötet.

 

_18 Tage_

Tony ist der Erste in der Küche. Er kann es nicht fassen. Und er ist von allein aufgewacht. Das ist im Prinzip noch schlimmer.

Nicht, dass er sonst Probleme damit hätte, von allein aufzustehen. Die hat er ganz gewiss nicht. Aber für gewöhnlich steht er mitten in der Nacht auf. Oder geht gar nicht erst ins Bett – zumindest nicht zum Schlafen.

Dennoch ist er hier, um halb Acht in der Früh, frisch und munter, ausgeschlafen und erholt … und er hat Hunger. Echten, tatsächlichen Hunger. Das ist ihm seit Jahren nicht passiert, wenn überhaupt jemals.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßt Bruce ihn, als er hinter ihm auftaucht. „Du bist ja besonders früh auf, heute.“

Tony brummt etwas Unverständliches in seine generelle Richtung und schickt sich an, Kaffee zu machen. Kaffee ist sicher. Kaffee ist vertraut. Kaffee trinkt er schon seit Jahren, zu sämtlichen Tages- und Nachtzeiten. Mit Kaffee kennt er sich aus.

„Ist mir dir alles in Ordnung?“ fragt Bruce ihn plötzlich. „Du wirkst … ein wenig geistesabwesend.“

Tony blickt auf seine Hände hinab und stellt fest, dass er seit wahrscheinlich zwei Minuten versucht, seine Kaffeemaschine davon zu überzeugen, ihm Buttermilch aufzuschäumen. Er weiß nicht mal, wo diese Buttermilch herkommt. Vermutlich hat Natasha sie ihm höchst hinterhältig in den Kühlschrank geschmuggelt.

„Das ist ja ekelhaft.“

„So weit würde ich jetzt nicht gehen“, widerspricht Bruce ihm gelassen. „Höchstens ein wenig ungewöhnlich.“

„Nein, es ist definitiv ekelhaft. Und jetzt muss ich das auch noch selber sauber machen. Widerlich.“

„Falls du Hilfe brauchst, sag Bescheid“, sagt Bruce, Tony hört ihn grinsen – und … _er kann nicht_.

„Fühlt sich so eine existentielle Krise an?“ fragt er das Universum im Allgemeinen und Bruce im Speziellen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte meine schon gehabt!“

„Es ist nur Buttermilch, Tony“, macht Bruce ihn hilfreich aufmerksam. „Und Buttermilch rechtfertigt kaum eine existentielle Krise.“

Tony wirft die Hände in die Luft und somit auch die Buttermilch, die mit einem feuchten _Flatsch_ irgendwo rechts hinter ihm landet – und es ist ihm egal, es ist ihm ganz schrecklich _egal_ , aber wenn Steve kommt, dann wird er ihm erklären müssen, was der Flatsch Buttermilch in der Küche macht, _und früher hatte Tony solche Probleme schlicht nicht_.

Bruce steht neben ihm, die Augenbraue hochgezogen, ein verwirrtes Lächeln um die Lippen, und Tony weiß nicht, wie er dem Mann begreiflich machen soll, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang allein war und plötzlich damit klarkommen muss, dass er Mitbewohner hat, die ihn nicht nur nicht stören, sondern mit denen er offenbar so gern seine Freizeit verbringt, dass er freiwillig für sie das Bett verlässt. Zu einer relativ normalen Uhrzeit. Und weil Pepper schon wieder in der Welt unterwegs ist und für ihn sein Unternehmen leitet, hat er sie nicht mal als Ausrede parat, wieso er um diese Uhrzeit in der Küche steht und darüber nachdenkt, zum Bäcker zu fahren und Brötchen zu holen!

„Es macht einen ein bisschen fertig, hn?“ sagt Bruce dann, und Tony kann nicht anders, als ihn anstarren. „Was?“

„Ich habe gestern zwischen zwei Auftragskillern auf deinem Sofa gesessen“, sagt Bruce, nimmt sich einen Lappen unter der Spüle raus – Tony wusste nicht mal, dass da ein Lappen ist, geschweige denn Platz für einen Lappen – und wischt den Flatsch Buttermilch auf. „Ich habe zwischen zwei Auftragskillern auf deinem Sofa gesessen und _Findet Nemo_ geguckt.“

Tony nickt. Er hat neben Captain America gesessen. Er weiß, was Bruce meint. Aber _Bruce_ versteht nicht.

„Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen, dass du nicht länger nur Pepper hast, ist alles, was ich sagen will“, fährt Bruce dann gelassen fort, kommt auf die Beine und spült den Lappen aus, und Tony friert ein.

 _Das_. Das ist völliger Unsinn.

Zunächst mal hat er nur Pepper und Rhodey – aber gut, Bruce kennt Rhodey nicht, also will Tony ihm das mal durchgehen lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz hat Tony schon immer nur Pepper und Rhodey gehabt, und das wird sich auch ganz sicher nicht mehr ändern, völlig egal, wie viele fabelhafte Leute Tony sich auch in seine Villa einladen mag, um dort mit ihm zu wohnen.

Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe sie genug von ihm haben. Irgendwann wird er etwas sagen, oder etwas tun, oder nicht sagen, oder nicht tun, und dann ist er wieder allein mit Pepper und Rhodey.

Bis dahin wird er es aus vollen Zügen genießen, wie er es immer tut, aber er wird sich ganz sicher an nichts _gewöhnen_. Er wird ganz bestimmt kein _Vertrauen_ darein setzen, dass ihm diese gloriose Wohngemeinschaft erhalten bleibt.

Bruce sieht ihn mit einem Mal an, als sei er ein kompletter Idiot, und Tony gerät prompt in Panik. Nicht, dass es das erste Mal in seinem Leben wäre, dass ihn jemand so ansieht.

Aber Bruce war bisher ausnahmslos nett zu ihm – obwohl Tony ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung praktisch getasert hat, guter Gott – und jetzt … jetzt hat Tony es ruiniert. Wie er es immer ruiniert.

Diesmal musste er dazu nichtmal den Mund aufmachen – sein dummes Gesicht hat offenbar völlig ausgereicht.

„Tony“, sagt Bruce dann und … Tony weiß nicht, wie er es schafft, wie Pepper zu klingen, aber es hilft, es hilft ganz ungemein.

Bruce schiebt ihn von der Kaffeemaschine weg, macht sie sauber, befüllt sie mit anständiger Milch, und macht Tony einen Kaffee, ganz genau so, wie er ihn am liebsten hat. Inklusive Keks.

Tonys existentielle Krise erreicht neue, extrem sauerstoffarme Höhen.

„Ich wäre hier nicht eingezogen“, sagt Bruce, während vor ihm die Kaffeemaschine ihr Bestes gibt, laut genug zu röcheln, um Tonys akute Atemlosigkeit auszudrücken, „wenn ich dir nicht vertrauen würde. Dementsprechend ist das hier für mich ganz sicher nicht nur ein Zwischenstopp.“

Tonys ohnehin schwer überstrapaziertes Hirn sucht sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment aus, um die Tragweite dessen zu begreifen, dass Bruce sein Mitbewohner ist.

Bruce vertraut ihm. Bruce, der seit Jahren auf der Flucht ist – vor der Army, vor jenen, die seine Forschung missbrauchen wollen, aber hauptsächlich vor sich selbst – _vertraut ihm_.

Tony Stark.

Bruce vertraut ihm genug, dass er bei ihm eingezogen ist. Vertraut ihm mit seinem Leben, seiner Forschung, seiner zwiespältigen Persönlichkeit. Bisher ist Tony davon ausgegangen, dass Bruce eingezogen ist, weil er nirgendwo anders hin kann. Aber das ist völliger Unsinn. Bruce kann überall hin. Überall. Aber er ist bei Tony.

Tony steht kurz vor einem Erstickungsanfall.

Bruce betrachtet ihn als Freund.

„Du wirst mir jetzt nicht mitten in der Küche ohnmächtig, oder? Clint und Natasha kommen bestimmt gleich.“

Bruce klingt ehrlich besorgt, und das gibt Tony den Rest.

„Ich fahr Brötchen holen!“ quäkt er, stürmt aus der Küche und erinnert sich gerade rechtzeitig daran, ein Paar Schuhe anzuziehen, ehe er vor die Tür geht und sie laut genug hinter sich zuknallt, dass er sich damit selbst erschreckt.

 

Als Natasha und Clint gemeinsam die Küche betreten, hat Bruce sich so etwas wie eine Strategie zurecht gelegt - die er prompt vergisst, als er einen Blick auf Clints Gesicht wirft. „Du hast nicht geschlafen.“

Clint blinzelt ihn stumm an.

„Er hat geschlafen“, übersetzt Natasha für ihn. „Nur nicht sehr gut. Oder sehr lange.“

Bruce seufzt. „Das Wetter muss umgeschlagen sein.“

Sie legt den Kopf schief, mustert ihn interessiert. „Wieso?“

„Tony macht heute früh offenbar eine existentielle Krise durch.“

Natasha hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Schon wieder?“

Bruce nickt. „Ich schätze, jemandem mit seinem Hintergrund steht mehr als nur eine zu.“

Clint lässt sich mit einem Stöhnen an den Küchentisch sinken. „Soll mir Recht sein. Vielleicht redet er weniger, wenn seine Existenz in der Krise ist.“

Bruce runzelt die Stirn und ist drauf und dran, Clints diesbezügliche Einstellung zu bemängeln, als Natasha sich neben Clint stellt und ihm den Kopf tätschelt. „Er redet noch mehr, Barton. Noch viel mehr.“

Bruce kann ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als Clint sich praktisch auf seinem Stuhl zusammenfaltet. „Oh Gott.“

Natasha lässt sich zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen hinreißen, dann wendet sie sich Bruce zu. „Wo ist Tony?“

„Brötchen holen.“

„Interessante Nebenwirkung“, kommt Clints dumpfe Stimme aus Richtung Tisch. „Müssen wir uns ernsthafte Sorgen machen?“

Es klingelt an der Tür, ehe Bruce antworten kann, und JARVIS meldet sich zu Wort. _Captain Rogers ist eingetroffen._

„Warum hat er keinen Schlüssel?“ verlangt Clint mit mauligem Unterton zu erfahren. „Warum _wohnt_ er noch nicht hier?“

Niemand hält es für nötig, ihm zu antworten.

 

Steve ist beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht, als es nicht Tony ist, der ihm öffnet, sondern Bruce, aber er versucht heldenhaft, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßt er freundlich, und Bruce gestikuliert ihn geduldig zur Tür herein.

Steve muss sich praktisch dazu zwingen, seine Arme und Hände bei sich zu behalten, anstatt den Mann so zu umarmen, wie er es bei Tony getan hätte.

Er folgt Bruce in die Küche, begrüßt Clint und Natasha … und hat keine Ahnung, was er tun soll.

„Setz dich, Steve, ich mach dir einen Kaffee“, fordert Bruce ihn auf - und Steve setzt sich … und hat immer noch keine Ahnung, was hier von ihm erwartet wird.

Dann setzt Natasha sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch, stützt das Kinn auf ihre gefalteten Hände und betrachtet ihn intensiv.

„Tony macht eine existentielle Krise durch“, sagt sie ernst.

Steve weitet bestürzt die Augen. „Was?“

„Ich hatte diese Information nicht freigegeben, Natasha“, rügt Bruce sie halbherzig, und Steves Blick flackert zu ihm hinüber. „Ist das wahr?“

Bruce schafft es, gleichzeitig zu nicken und mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Ich fürchte schon. Nicht, dass ich wirklich sicher sein kann, was eigentlich los ist. Aber ich glaube, er will nicht recht akzeptieren, dass das hier“, er macht eine allumfassende Geste, „von Dauer ist.“

„Ist es auch nicht“, meldet Clint sich zu Wort, und Steve fragt sich unwillkürlich, wieso genau er aus der Tiefe seiner verschränkten Arme zu ihnen spricht. „Sobald ich reich und berühmt bin, bin ich hier raus.“

Natasha rollt die Augen über ihn. „Sicher doch.“

Bruce stellt Steve seinen Kaffee hin. Steve bedankt sich artig.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragt er schließlich, und zieht eine entschuldigende Schnute, als er bemerkt, dass er selbst für diese äußerst zivile Frage automatisch in seinen schönsten Befehlston gewechselt ist.

Clint hebt seinen Kopf aus seinen Armen. „Wieso müssen wir irgendwas machen? Es ist nicht so, als würden wir irgendwo hingehen. Außer dir, Rogers. Du gehst jeden Tag, aber du kommst auch jeden Tag _zurück_. Irgendwann wird er schon merken, was Sache ist.“

Steve öffnet den Mund, um seine ständige Anwesenheit in Tonys Villa irgendwie zu rechtfertigen, aber Clint hat seinen Kopf bereits wieder in seine Arme gelegt.

Also wandert Steves Blick zu Natasha hinüber, die mit hochgezogener Augenbraue Clints zusammengefaltete Form betrachtet. Dann geht ihm auf, was Clint gerade gesagt hat.

Er hat wir gesagt. Nicht ihr. Zählt sich selbst offenbar zur Gruppe dazu.

Steve muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten. Es fällt ihm bedeutend schwerer, als er das zärtliche Lächeln sieht, das plötzlich über Natashas Gesicht hinweg gleitet – nur ganz kurz, aber es war da, und Steve hat es gesehen, wird es nie vergessen – selbst wenn er sich nicht recht traut, Natasha wissen zu lassen, dass er es gesehen hat.

Steve kann sich nicht helfen, aber er hat ein bisschen … nicht direkt Angst, man kann es kaum _Angst_ nennen … aber Respekt. Er hat einen gesunden Respekt vor Natasha. Und ihren Schenkeln.

 

Tony neigt dazu, überzukompensieren. Er ist sich dessen bewusst. In den ersten Tagen seiner Beziehung zu Pepper hat er sie mit Blumen überschüttet, hat sie mit Schmuck behangen, war drauf und dran, ein Monument ihr zu Ehren errichten zu lassen – dann hat sie ihn sich geschnappt und ihm den Kopf zurecht gerückt, wie nur Pepper es kann.

Er hofft, dass sie weiß, warum er so ist, dass zumindest sie eine ziemlich gefestigte Ahnung hat, warum er Menschen, die ihm offen Zuneigung entgegen bringen, mit Kostbarkeiten überhäufen möchte.

Sollte man ihm eine dahingehende Frage stellen, wird er abstreiten, auch nur zu wissen, wovon die Rede ist, viel weniger noch zugeben, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hat, wieso.

Sicher, er ist in gewisser Hinsicht dankbar für die Aufmerksamkeit, die Zuneigung, die Zeit dieser Menschen. Aber …

Das erklärt nicht die drei Tüten Brötchen. Oder das Baguette. Es erklärt weder die Croissants noch das original dänische Weißbrot. Tony hat keine Ahnung, wie er mit all diesen Backwaren beladen seine Küche betreten soll, ohne sich endloser Triezerei auszuliefern. Er weiß ehrlich nicht, was ihn da geritten hat.

Aber er wird sich ganz sicher nicht in seiner Garage verstecken, bloß weil er beim Bäcker von einem kleinen Kaufrausch überkommen worden ist.

Also steigt er aus seinem Auto aus, belädt sich vorsichtig mit seinen Errungenschaften und balanciert sie in Richtung Tür.

Sein Fluchtbedürfnis kehrt mit prompter Verlässlichkeit zurück, als die Tür sich öffnet, und Steve im Rahmen auftaucht. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“

Tony braucht ganz eindeutig Hilfe, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es damit getan ist, dass Steve ihm ein paar Tüten Brötchen abnimmt.

„Du warst lange weg“, sagt Steve, und plötzlich hat Tony überhaupt keine Tüten mehr. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.“

Tony trägt eine Sonnenbrille, wie immer, und er linst über sie hinweg. „Ich bin schon groß, Steve. Ich denke, ich schaffe es gerade eben noch so, Brötchen zu kaufen, ohne eine mittelschwere Katastrophe auszulösen.“

„Wenn du das sagst“, erwidert Steve, und Tony braucht einen Moment, ehe ihm aufgeht, dass Captain America tatsächlich Sinn für Humor hat. Mehr oder weniger.

„Ich mochte dich lieber, als du noch schrecklich stolz auf dich selber warst, wenn du eine Referenz zuordnen konntest. Du weißt schon. Bevor du damit angefangen hast, dich über mich lustig zu machen.“

„Stolz auf verstandene Referenzen bin ich noch immer“, gibt Steve zurück, wendet Tony den Rücken zu und macht sich auf den Weg zur Küche, lässt Tony keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. „Und wer sagt, dass ich mich nicht schon damals heimlich über dich lustig gemacht habe?“

„Damals?“ Tony schnaubt. „Das ist keine drei Wochen her, Cap. Fängt dein Gedächtnis schon an, dir Streiche zu spielen, alter Mann?“

Vor ihm spannen sich Steves Schultern an, und Tony stellt voller Entsetzen fest, dass sie diesmal ganz ohne den Einfluss von Lokis Zepter angefangen haben, einander mehr oder weniger verletzende Bemerkungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Tony kann praktisch hören, wie ihre Konversation entgleist und in Flammen aufgeht. Er wirft einen unfreiwilligen Blick in eine düstere, Steve-lose Zukunft, und hat keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun soll.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo das Problem liegt“, sagt Steve dann, und bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um.

Tony kann sich gerade noch beherrschen, nicht vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Aber Steve legt lediglich die Brötchentüten auf die antike Kommode zu seiner Linken - dann macht er einen weiteren Schritt auf Tony zu.

Tonys Reflexe lassen ihn ihm Stich, als Steve die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und ihn sich greift, und eine Sekunde später findet er sich an Steves Brust wieder – warm und sicher und schon jetzt entsetzlich vertraut. „Guten Morgen, Tony.“

Die angesammelte Anspannung des ganzen Morgens entweicht Tony mit einem tiefen Seufzen. „Morgen, Steve. Entschuldige meinen dummen Spruch.“

„Und du meinen. Ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen.“

„Ach, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Pepper würde dir sagen, dass es mir ab und zu ganz gut tut, einen auf den Deckel zu bekommen.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das nicht würde.“

Tony macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Bruce sagt, du machst eine existentielle Krise durch, heute morgen?“

„Sagt er das, ja? Ich wusste nicht, dass der gute Bruce so eine fürchterliche Tratschtante ist.“

„Er macht sich Sorgen, Tony.“

„Die mach ich mir auch. Ich wohn mit einer grünen Tratschtante zusammen.“

„Bruce ist nicht grün, Tony.“

Tony gibt auf und drückt sein Gesicht an Steves Hals. „Es ist nur eine kleine existentielle Krise. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste.“

Steve umarmt ihn ein wenig fester. So fest in der Tat, dass es schon beinahe weh tut. Aber Tony neigt nicht zu Platzangst, ansonsten könnte er seinen Heldenalltag kaum in einer glorifizierten Blechdose bestreiten, und abgesehen von seinem Anzug ist Steves Umarmung praktisch der sicherste Ort auf der Welt.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ fragt Steve ihn leise. „Bruce hatte Zweifel, was das angeht.“

Ein Glucksen entkommt Tonys Kehle. „Das Thema hat ihn wirklich beschäftigt, hn?“

Steves Umarmung verliert ein wenig an Spannung, und Tony bereitet sich innerlich darauf vor, die unglaubliche Wärme und Geborgenheit zu verlieren, an die er sich mehr und mehr gewöhnt – dann öffnet sich die Tür am Ende des Flurs.

„Was dauert so lange daran, Stark aus der Garage zu – guter Gott, warnt einen Mann doch vor!“ Clint klingt ehrlich entsetzt, und Tony grinst plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht. „Gibt es ein Problem, Barton?“

Er dreht sich in Steves Armen um, und wird mit dem Anblick von Clint belohnt, wie dieser sich hinter seinen eigenen Händen zu verstecken versucht.

„Was steht ihr hier und kuschelt?“ empört er sich und wendet ihnen halb den Rücken zu. „Wir warten in der Küche auf euch! Einige Leute haben Hunger!“

Tony und Steve tauschen einen Blick.

„Einige Leute?“ fragt Tony grinsend nach.

„Ja, einige Leute“, schießt Clint zurück. „Hauptsächlich ich.“

Tony und Steve tauschen einen weiteren Blick. Sie lassen einander los. Sie schlendern mit verdächtig harmlosen Gesichtsausdrücken auf Clint zu.

Clint braucht nur einen Moment, ehe ihm klar ist, was sie vorhaben, aber seine Flucht wird von Steve vereitelt, der ihn festhält, an sich zerrt und ruhig hält, damit Tony sich hinter ihm positionieren und die Gruppenumarmung vollenden kann.

„Ich hasse euch“ erklingt Clints dumpfe Stimme zwischen ihnen heraus. „Ich hasse euch so sehr.“

Tony tätschelt ihm die Schulter. „Wir hassen dich mehr.“

 

„Ich will hoffen, JARVIS hat das aufgezeichnet“, sagt Natasha und beißt mit auffallendem Appetit in ihr Croissant.

Clint, der soeben das Gleiche getan hat, sprüht empörte Krümel über den halben Tisch. „WASCH?“

„Selbstverständlich hat JARVIS das aufgezeichnet“, sagt Tony mit selbstzufriedenem Unterton und reicht ihm eine Serviette. „JARVIS zeichnet alles auf.“

Clint sackt in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Wieso? Wieso immer ich?“

„Stell dich nicht so an. Dir ist die Ehre zuteil geworden, Drittel einer höchst männlichen Gruppenumarmung zu sein“, weist Tony ihn zurecht und schmiert Himbeermarmelade auf sein original dänisches Weißbrot. „Das wird mein Weihnachtskarten-Motiv für die nächsten drei _Jahrzehnte_.“

Clint bewirft ihn mit dem Rest seines Croissants.

Bruce beobachtet, wie Steve das Croissant aus der Luft fängt, Clint einen strafenden Blick zuwirft, und dann Tony anlächelt.

Ihm ist überraschend klar, dass Tonys existentielle Krise nicht wirklich überwunden sondern lediglich aufgeschoben ist, aber das stört ihn nicht sonderlich.

Clint hatte völlig Recht damit, dass Tony schlicht Zeit braucht, um zu begreifen.

Wenn Bruce etwas hat, dann ist es genügend Geduld, Tony diese Zeit zu geben. Und wenn er die Situation nicht völlig falsch einschätzt, dann haben Steve, Clint und selbst Natasha die ganz genau so.

 

 _Master Bruce_ , sagt JARVIS in die Stille von Bruces Labor hinein. Bruce hält in seinen Bewegungen inne, aber er erschrickt nicht, zuckt nicht zusammen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wie JARVIS es fertig bringt, aber sein Tonfall ist jedes Mal aufs Neue genau der Richtige.

„Ja, JARVIS?“

_Agent Barton befindet sich auf dem Weg in Richtung Labor. Ich weiß nichts Genaues, aber ich nehme an, dass er Sie besuchen möchte._

„Vielen Dank, JARVIS.“

_Gern geschehen, Sir. Darf ich Sie noch darauf hinweisen, dass, falls er Sie erneut aufsucht, um der Aufmerksamkeit von Mister Stark und Captain Rogers zu entgehen, Sie darüber nachdenken sollten, eine beliebige Form von Musik zu spielen?_

„Wieso das?“

_Beim letzten Mal hat Captain Rogers Agent Barton atmen hören._

„Huh. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass er und Tony Clint überhaupt nicht gelöchert haben. Danke für den Hinweis, JARVIS.“

_Immer wieder gern, Sir._

JARVIS behält Recht. Es vergeht keine Minute, ehe Clint bei ihm anklopft, und diesmal ist Bruce vorbereitet und kann ihm so gelassen wie nur möglich die Tür öffnen.

„Ja?“

Clint blinzelt ihn müde an. „Ist der Platz unter deinem Tisch augenblicklich belegt?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“

Clint verschwendet keine weiteren Worte und verschwindet prompt unter Bruces Labortisch.

„Clint?“

„Ja?“

„Was hältst du von Springsteen?“

„Eine Menge.“

„Wunderbar. Und bitte, JARVIS.“


	6. Chapter 6

Explosionen erfüllen die trockene Luft. Maschinengewehrfeuer dröhnt in der Ferne. Clint reguliert seinen Atem. Er ist weit genug vom Kern des Geschehens entfernt, um sich einigermaßen sicher zu fühlen – nur einigermaßen, nicht völlig.

In diesen Situationen ist man niemals völlig sicher, und wenn man damit anfängt, sich das einzubilden, ist man tot.

Also bleibt er aufmerksam, bleibt still, rührt sich keinen Millimeter. Theoretisch ist die Mission vorbei. Die Terrorzelle ist in die Luft gegangen, wortwörtlich. Aber bisher hat er keinen Befehl erhalten, seinen Standort zu verlassen, und als er das das letzte Mal eigenmächtig entschieden hat, hat Phil ihm beinahe den Kopf abgerissen. Also bleibt er.

Es kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln. Oder Stunden. Bei SHIELD kann man sich da nie so sicher sein.

Aber für gewöhnlich gibt Phil ihm zumindest eine kurze Zwischenmeldung, wie die Dinge stehen, weil er ganz genau weiß, dass Clint andernfalls ruhelos wird.

Dann knistert das Mikrophon in seinem Ohr, stößt ein langgezogenes Fiepen aus, und Clint braucht all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht zusammenzuzucken oder zu fluchen. Wie SHIELD ihn noch immer mit diesem minderwertigen Dreck in einen Einsatz schicken kann, ist ihm unbegreiflich.

„Barton“, ertönt dann eine undeutliche, weibliche Stimme. Kurz ist Clint völlig desorientiert, weil es nicht Phil ist, und er beißt die Zähne zusammen.

„Barton, sind Sie noch in Position?“ Es muss Agentin Hill sein, kann nur Agentin Hill sein. Clint gibt eine kurze Bestätigung durch.

„Können Sie von Ihrem Standort aus den Zugang zur gesprengten Anlage einsehen?“

Clint verändert leicht seine Position, sieht durch das Zielfernrohr seines Gewehrs. Sieht Phil umzingelt, auf seinen Knien, sein Mikrophon neben ihm im Dreck. Er hat die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und Clint kann einen verdammten Stiefelabdruck auf dem Rücken seines sonst so makellosen Anzugs ausmachen.

„Ich habe Sichtkontakt“, gibt er durch. Sein Tonfall ist ruhig, kontrolliert. Dabei schlägt sein Herz so heftig, dass es ihm beinahe den Brustkorb sprengt.

Agentin Hill verdient sich seine ewig währende Anbetung mit den Worten: „Dann machen Sie sie fertig, Barton.“

Clint erlaubt sich ein kurzes Grinsen, ehe er auf den Abzug drückt.

Sein Ziel geht zu Boden, und Phil erhebt sich von seinen Knien – in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung, die Clint merkwürdig an Tasha erinnert.

Phil wendet sich nach rechts, also wendet Clint sich nach links, drückt dreimal auf den Abzug, schaltet drei Männer aus. In der Zwischenzeit hat Phil ebenfalls ein Gewehr an sich gebracht und es nutzbringend eingesetzt.

Clint ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass keiner ihrer Gegner überlebt hat. Für gewöhnlich nagen derartige Gedanken an ihm, verursachen ihm Schuldgefühle. Diesmal nicht.

Er sieht, wie Phil sein Mikrophon aufhebt, es an seinem Anzug abwischt, dann hält er es sich ans Ohr. „Das war ausgezeichnet, Barton.“

Clint entlässt seinen angehaltenen Atem der letzten Sekunden. „Danke sehr, Sir.“

„Du klingst ein wenig atemlos“, sagt Phil, und Clint sieht ihn grinsen. „Dabei hab ich doch die ganze Arbeit gemacht.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, kann das warme Kribbeln nicht ignorieren, das Phils Worte in ihm auslösen. Nicht nur hat Phil ihn ausdrücklich gelobt – und das passiert im Prinzip nie – er flirtet praktisch gerade mit ihm.

„Es war schon anstrengend genug, Ihnen nur dabei zuzusehen, Sir“, erwidert er schließlich in dem Wissen, dass er einen Ruf zu bewahren hat.

Dann sieht er Phil taumeln. „Sir?“

Über das Mikrophon in seinem Ohr hört Clint Phil einen mühevollen Atemzug nehmen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde Clint es als schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen bezeichnen. „Sir?“

Anderthalb Meilen von ihm entfernt geht Phil Coulson auf ein Knie hinunter. „Es ist nur eine Fleischwunde, Barton.“

Dann wird die Leitung still, und Phil lässt sein Gewehr fallen.

 

Clint kommt mit einem atemlosen Keuchen zu sich. Er ist völlig desorientiert, kann weder den Lichteinfall zuordnen, noch seine begrenzte Bewegungsfreiheit.

Er gerät in Panik.

Jahrelanges Training hat Clint zu einer sehr speziellen Form von Panik finden lassen. Er bleibt völlig still sitzen, rührt sich keinen Millimeter. Es ist seinem Verhalten im Feldeinsatz auffallend ähnlich – nur dass er im Feldeinsatz für gewöhnlich nicht vergisst zu atmen.

Zu seiner Linken entsteht Bewegung, aber Clint schafft es nicht, darauf zu reagieren. Seine Muskeln sind so sehr angespannt, dass es wehtut, und das Brennen in seiner Lunge … nun, es _brennt_.

„Clint?“

Weiße Punkte tanzen in seinem Sichtfeld, er kann nicht einmal blinzeln, aber es dringt vage zu ihm durch, dass neben ihm jemand in die Hocke geht, ihn _anfasst_.

„Clint? Ist alles - du musst atmen, Clint, atmen!“

Hände packen ihn, ziehen ihn aus seinem Nest – und das ist falsch, das geht nicht, Phil hat gesagt, er soll in seinem Nest bleiben, bis er Kontakt zu ihm aufnimmt, und er hat nicht, Phil hat nicht – _Phil ist verletzt!_

Clint öffnet seinen Mund um zu schreien, und seine Lungen nehmen die Gelegenheit wahr und saugen so viel Sauerstoff wie möglich ein. Das Resultat sind stechende Schmerzen in seiner Brust, verschwommene Sicht und ein plötzlich schrecklich klarer Kopf.

„Er war allein!“ hustet er gegen Bruces Brust – jetzt weiß er, dass es Bruce ist, dass es niemand anders sein kann als Bruce, aber das hilft ihm jetzt auch nicht mehr. „Er war allein, _er war ganz allein_!“

Clint ballt beide Hände zu Fäusten, und ehe er weiß, was er tut, ist er dabei, auf Bruce einzuschlagen. „Wo ward ihr? Wieso zum Teufel war er allein?! Was für ein Team sind wir, wenn wir nicht – wenn wir nicht aufeinander -“

Über ihm gibt Bruce ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich, da ist ein unerwartetes Grollen in seiner Stimme, und Clint stößt ihn von sich und rennt weg. Rennt, so schnell er nur kann.

Ein Teil von ihm redet sich ein, dass er rennt, weil er Angst vor Bruce – vor dem Anderen – hat, aber der Rest von ihm weiß, dass er rennt, weil er ganz genau weiß, dass er den Ausdruck in Bruces Augen nicht ertragen könnte.

Das Mitleid. Die unausgesprochenen Worte.

_Wo waren wir? Wo warst du? Wie hätten wir ihm helfen sollen? Es ist deine Schuld, dass er allein war. Ganz allein deine Schuld._

 

Bruce ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er blaue Flecken von seinem Zusammenstoß mit Clint davon tragen wird, aber das ist ihm augenblicklich mehr als einfach nur egal.

Er geht davon aus, dass Clint einen Alptraum hatte, hat eine ziemlich gefestigte Ahnung, was Clints gestammelte Worte zu bedeuten hatten – und er ist sich mehr als sicher, dass Clint jetzt keinesfalls allein sein sollte.

„JARVIS? Wo ist er hin?“

_Augenblicklich befindet Agent Barton sich auf dem Weg nach draußen, Master Bruce. Wünschen Sie, dass ich Mister Stark über die Situation in Kenntnis setze?_

„Noch nicht, JARVIS.“

_Ganz wie sie wünschen, Sir._

Bruce zieht seinen Laborkittel aus, wirft ihn in die Ecke und verlässt das Labor. Selbstvorwürfe versuchen, sich Gehör zu verschaffen, aber er schiebt sie ungeduldig beiseite. Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Clint zum Reden zwingen? Bruce hat nur eine vage Vorstellung von Clint Bartons Charakter, aber er denkt, dass Reden nichts bringen würde.

Man kann einem Mann so oft erzählen, wie man will, dass er keinen Einfluss auf gewisse Dinge hat, und dass gewisse Vorkommnisse ganz gewiss nicht seine Schuld sind – aber Bruce weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es nicht das Geringste bringt, wenn der Mann nicht zuhören, nicht begreifen will.

Bruce selbst hat schließlich noch immer Schwierigkeiten damit, sich nicht die Schuld dafür zu geben, wenn der Hulk etwas zerstört, wenn er unschuldige Leben in Gefahr bringt. Dabei weiß er, dass er keine Kontrolle über das Biest hat. Nicht wirklich. Aber genau das ist ja sein Problem.

 _Links, Master Bruce_ , meldet JARVIS sich unaufgefordert zu Wort, als Bruce Tonys Villa verlässt, also wendet Bruce sich nach links, joggt mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck den Kiesweg entlang, dessen weiße Steinchen in der Abenddämmerung praktisch leuchten.

Bruce würde nicht unbedingt sagen, dass er über einen siebten Sinn verfügt. Aber er verfügt über einen Hulk, und der Hulk spürt manchmal schlicht besser, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Spürt, wann er die Kontrolle übernehmen muss.

Manchmal spürt er außerdem, wenn zwei Meter über Bruces Kopf jemand an der Hauswand hochklettert.

Also bleibt Bruce wie angenagelt stehen, ohne wirklich zu wissen wieso, und blickt sich irritiert um. Wenn er nicht nach ihm suchen würde, hätte er Clint vermutlich nicht einmal gesehen, aber so kann er den dunkleren Schatten zwischen den übrigen Schatten ausmachen und eine logische Schlussfolgerung ziehen.

Ihm ist nicht ganz klar, was Clint denkt, was er tut, wenn er die Hauswand erklimmt. Aber Clint ist ein Sniper, also geht Bruce davon aus, dass er schlicht nach oben will – oben ist er sicher, von oben hat er alles im Blick, alles unter Kontrolle.

Aber Tonys Villa ist alt und nicht dafür gemacht, dass man an ihr herum klettert, und Clint … Bruce geht instinktiv davon aus, dass er nicht unbedingt vorsichtig ist, sich nicht die Zeit lässt, seine Bewegungen zu überdenken und sich genügend abzusichern.

„JARVIS“, sagt er leise und hofft, dass Clint ihn nicht hört. „Schick Tony her. In seinem Anzug, bitte.“

JARVIS bleibt still, aber Bruce weiß, dass er ihn gehört hat und dabei ist, seinen Befehl umzusetzen.

Sein Wissen hilft ihm nicht, als Clint, sieben Meter über dem Erdboden, den Halt verliert und fällt.

 

Clint ist sich nicht sicher, was passiert ist. Eben noch ist er gefallen – viel zu lange, viel zu tief – und jetzt … nicht mehr.

Er ist mit dem Konzept vertraut genug, um Schmerzen zu erwarten. (Grässliche Schmerzen, wenn er ganz ehrlich ist. Gebrochene Rippen sind eine höchst unangenehme Angelegenheit.) Aber er hat keine Schmerzen.

Er fühlt sich höchstens ein bisschen … beengt. Schon wieder.

Und es riecht nach Ozon.

Merkwürdig.

Vorsichtiges Blinzeln eröffnet ihm eine dunkle, grüne Welt. Entweder, er ist auf den Kopf gefallen, und das hier ist eine höchst absonderliche Hölle … Was anderes fällt ihm nicht ein.

„Scheiße“, ertönt dann eine vertraute Stimme von links hinter ihm und … Jupp. Eindeutig die Hölle. Und es war so klar, dass _Stark_ in seiner Hölle auftauchen würde.

Über Clints Kopf ertönt ein ominöses Grollen, irgendwo zwischen Höllenbiest und Schmusekatze … und das passt nicht. Die Schmusekatze. Schmusekatzen haben in der Hölle nicht das Geringste verloren. Es sei denn natürlich, es ist gar keine Schmusekatze, sondern -

„Äh … Hulk, Kumpel … du möchtest Barton nicht zufällig … also … loslassen?“

Das bringt Clint endlich dazu, den Kopf anzuheben und ordentlich nachzusehen, wo er eigentlich ist.

Eine kurze aber intensive Bestandsaufnahme eröffnet ihm dann auch, dass er sich in den Armen des Hulks befindet. Clint ist nicht ganz klar, wie das passieren konnte, aber er will mal nicht so sein.

Völlig entgegen sämtlicher Erwartungen, die er möglicherweise gehabt haben könnte, ist Hulk … überraschend sanft. Er hält Clint, wie übervorsichtige Väter ihren Nachwuchs halten – gestützt in beide Arme, und eine Hand hinter Clints Kopf, warm und riesig und unfassbar sicher.

Clint hat mit einem Mal einen gigantischen Kloß im Hals. Er hat Bruce _angeschrien_. Dabei war Bruce bisher ausnahmslos nur _gut_ zu ihm.

„Barton, bist du ok?“ ertönt ein weiteres Mal Tonys Stimme, und Clint dreht ihm den Kopf zu und sieht ihn in einigen Metern Entfernung in seinem Anzug stehen. Neben ihm steht Captain Rogers in Zivil und wirkt trotzdem heldenhafter, als es Clints Meinung nach irgendwem von Rechtswegen zusteht.

„Ich bin ok“, bestätigt er, nach wie vor ein wenig eingeschüchtert von seinem grünen Beschützer. „Hulk hier hat mich gefangen, wies aussieht.“

Über ihm ertönt ein weiteres Mal ein Grollen, und diesmal ist Clint sofort klar, was es zu bedeuten hat. Er streckt die Hand aus und tätschelt Hulks muskelbepackten Arm. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Kumpel.“

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügt er hinzu: „Und Bruce auch nicht.“

Hulk sieht ihm in die Augen - und seine Augen sind riesig und grün und … und _freundlich_ – dann setzt er sich begleitet von einem mittelschweren Erdbeben hin. Und hält Clint weiter fest. Und … _wiegt_ ihn.

Clint ist völlig fassungslos.

„Ich will schwer hoffen, dass JARVIS auch Kameras außerhalb des Hauses hat“, ertönt mit einem Mal Natashas amüsierte Stimme aus dem Baum zu seiner Rechten. Clint stöhnt und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Hulks massiver Brust.

 

_19 Tage_

„Captain Rogers – auf ein Wort.“

Steve bleibt ganz automatisch stehen, ob er will oder nicht. Direktor Fury hat eine Art an sich, seinen Namen auszusprechen, die direkt auf sein Nervenzentrum einwirkt, anstatt den Umweg über sein Gehör zu nehmen.

Dementsprechend ist die Drehung, die Steve in Richtung Fury ausführt, dann auch ein wenig steif. „Direktor?“

Sie stehen in der Lobby vom SHIELD Hauptquartier, zwei einsame Gestalten in der Morgendämmerung. Fury hat beide Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und mustert Steve gelassen von oben nach unten. „Ich nehme an, Sie brechen wie gewohnt zum aktuellen Wohnsitz unseres geschätzten Mister Stark auf?“

Steve nickt lediglich.

Fury atmet tief durch, und Steve braucht einen Moment, ehe er realisiert, dass der Direktor soeben ein Seufzen schwerster Seelenqual ausgestoßen hat. „Captain, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich dessen bewusst sind – aber die Öffentlichkeit weiß, wie Sie aussehen.“

Steve blinzelt ihn verständnislos an.

Fury gestikuliert an ihm auf und ab. „Und Ihre Aufmachung ist in keinster Weise dazu angetan, der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen!“

Steve blickt an sich selbst hinab. Er trägt sein übliches weißes T-Shirt und Jogginghosen und hat demzufolge nicht die geringste Ahnung, worauf Fury hinaus will.

Fury starrt gen Decke, scheint mit sich zu ringen. „Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, haben Doktor Banner, Agent Barton und sogar Agentin Romanov inzwischen eigene Zimmer in Starks Villa?“

Steve nickt. „Das ist richtig, Direktor.“

Der Blick, den Fury ihm daraufhin zuwirft, ist genug, Steve einen halben Schritt zurückweichen zu lassen. Es muss an der konzentrierten Natur dieses Blickes liegen. Eine andere Erklärung hat Steve nicht.

„Warum Sie nicht?“

Steve schluckt trocken. „Sir?“

„Sehen Sie, wir könnten uns dieses ganze Theater sparen, wenn Sie ebenfalls bei Stark einzögen und in der Folge nicht jeden Tag durch die Stadt joggten.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich verstehe, Sir. Ich werde … werde darüber nachdenken.“

Damit wendet er sich ab und geht auf sein Zimmer zurück.

 

Natasha sitzt in der Küche, einsam und verlassen. Es ist neun Uhr vorbei. Sie muss zugeben, dass sie ein wenig enttäuscht ist.

Tony hat seit letzter Nacht seine Werkstatt nicht verlassen. Bruce ist in seinem Labor.

Clint hat das Geschehen des vergangenen Abends zum Anlass genommen, sich in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen und zu schmollen. Und wahrscheinlich Cello zu spielen.

Nicht einmal Captain Rogers ist da, um sie zu unterhalten – dabei ist gerade die scheue Nervosität, mit der er ihr begegnet, so unglaublich unterhaltsam.

Natasha seufzt. Sie will einen Kaffee. Sie will Frühstück. Aber vor allem will sie – und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr das mal passieren würde – Gesellschaft.

Den Kaffee würde sie vermutlich allein hinbekommen – selbst wenn Tony und Bruce die Einzigen sind, die wirklich mit der Kaffeemaschine umzugehen wissen. Und Starks Kühlschrank ist voll genug, um ein kleines Regiment zu versorgen. Aber Gesellschaft, dessen ist Natasha sich nur allzu bewusst, wird sie allein nicht kreieren können.

Sie hat eben den Entschluss gefasst, das Frühstück komplett ausfallen zu lassen und stattdessen Starks Fitnessanlage einen Besuch abzustatten, als Tony plötzlich in der Küche steht – schmutzig und übermüdet und sichtlich verwirrt.

„Wieso ist hier keiner?“ erkundigt er sich perplex.

Natasha hebt eine aussagekräftige Augenbraue.

„Abgesehen von dir, selbstverständlich“, korrigiert er sich hastig.

Er dreht sich um die eigene Achse. „Seid ihr schon fertig mit Frühstücken? Ich hab JARVIS gesagt, er soll mir Bescheid sagen, wenn Steve kommt!“

„Steve ist nicht gekommen“, klärt Natasha ihn auf. „Es gab kein Frühstück.“

Tony starrt sie eulenhaft an. „Kein Steve? Kein Frühstück? Aber das ist Tradition!“

Er verengt leicht die Augen. „Wo sind Bruce und Clint?“

_Master Bruce ist in seinem Labor_ , meldet JARVIS sich zu Wort, _und Agent Barton auf seinem Zimmer._

Tony stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. Natasha kommt nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass er schrecklich müde aussieht.

„Mischen wir uns ein?“ fragt er dann, und sie kann nicht anders, als ihn anstarren. Er klingt so unsicher. Schlimmer noch, er weiß, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Dabei sind seine zwischenmenschlichen Fähigkeiten praktisch nicht existent.

„Wir mischen uns ein“, beschließt sie, und ihr Tonfall ist offenbar fest genug, um auch Tony zu überzeugen.

Er nickt. „Du Clint, ich Bruce?“

„Das klingt überraschend vernünftig.“

 

Bruce stirbt beinahe vor Schreck, als Tony plötzlich vor ihm steht.

„Die Tür war verriegelt!“

„Und JARVIS hat sie für mich entriegelt, komm damit klar. Was machst du hier unten?“

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“

„Also, wenn du schon so fragst – für mich sieht es so aus, als würdest du dich verstecken.“

„Ich verstecke mich nicht. Ich experimentiere.“

„Mit Kartoffeln?“

„Du wärst überrascht, wie sie auf Gammastrahlung reagieren.“

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Komm mit rauf, frühstücken.“

„Nein.“

„Doch.“

„Nein, Tony.“

„Doch, Bruce. Lass mich dich daran erinnern, dass du Wert auf einen vernünftigen Tagesablauf und geregelte Mahlzeiten legst.“

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, aber ich bin hier noch nicht – _lässt du mich wohl los_!“

„Nein!“

„Es ist keine 24 Stunden her, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren habe, Tony!“

„Schwachsinn!“

„Ach? Hast du dir die Videoaufnahmen noch nicht angesehen? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Ist dir das große grüne Ding entgangen, das -“

„Das Barton das Leben gerettet hat? Nein, ist mir nicht entgangen. Und du hast nicht die Kontrolle verloren, mein lieber Bruce, du hast sie _abgegeben_. Damit das große grüne Ding, das wir so liebevoll unseren Hulk nennen, ihn auffangen konnte. Kommst du jetzt _bitte_ mit Frühstücken?“

„… Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, zu duschen, ehe du dich mit uns an den Tisch setzt. Was hast du bitteschön in deiner Werkstatt getrieben, dass du so aussiehst?“

„Kann ich dir alles beim Frühstück erzählen.“

 

Als Tony und Bruce die Küche betreten, sind Clint und Natasha schon da. Clint sieht ein wenig mitgenommen aus – einerseits, als habe er die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, andererseits, als habe ihn in den letzten fünf Minuten jemand den Flur entlang gescheucht. Mit einer Peitsche.

Tony marschiert sofort an seine Kaffeemaschine heran. Bruce bleibt unentschlossen in der Tür stehen.

Natasha verpasst Clint einen liebevollen Tritt.

„Aua! Verdammt, Tasha, hör auf damit!“

„Guten Morgen, Bruce“, sagt Natasha betont. Bruce nickt ihr zu, schrecklich unsicher, wie sie findet.

Er blickt sich um. „Ist Steve gar nicht da?“

An der Kaffeemaschine lässt Tony seine Schultern hängen. „Offenbar nicht.“

„Vermutlich muss er Fury einen Bericht abgeben, wegen … gestern“, sagt Bruce leise, und Clint, der eben noch damit beschäftigt war, seine schmerzende Hüfte zu reiben, zuckt praktisch zusammen.

„Ich muss mich noch bei dir entschuldigen“, sagt er heiser.

Natasha studiert plötzlich mit auffallendem Interesse ihre Fingernägel. Tony hat sich wohl noch nie so sehr darauf konzentriert, Milch aufzuschäumen.

„Was?“ sagt Bruce, und er klingt so … zerbrechlich.

Natasha muss einen Moment die Augen schließen. Sie ist nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass Clint kreidebleich ist und aussieht, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben, als sie sie wieder aufschlägt. Dabei war er nicht mal dabei, als Bruce von seinem Selbstmordversuch erzählt hat.

Bruce steht noch immer in der Tür, aber er macht sich plötzlich gerade, und seine Haltung gewinnt nicht nur an Spannung, er gewinnt derartig an Präsenz, dass es Natasha eine Gänsehaut verursacht. Sie versucht nicht einmal, ihre Bewunderung für diesen Mann zu unterdrücken.

„Du hattest einen Alptraum“, sagt er fest, und hebt eine Hand, als Clint widersprechen will. „Einen Alptraum“, wiederholt er ruhig. „Und wenn ich mich nicht völlig irre, dann hast du all deine Termine mit deinem Therapeuten bisher höchst stoisch ignoriert. Wenn überhaupt, dann werfe ich dir das vor. Aber sonst nicht das Geringste.“

Damit kommt er an den Tisch heran, lässt sich zwischen Clint und Natasha auf seinen üblichen Stuhl sinken. Natasha beobachtet mit plötzlich aufwallender Zuneigung, wie Clint unbewusst seine Haltung verändert und sich ihm – äußerst passend – zuneigt.

Tony stellt prompt eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihr ab, dann wendet er sich wieder der Küchenzeile zu und der Kaffeeparade, die er darauf aufgereiht hat.

„Verdammt“, sagt er verdutzt.

„Was ist denn jetzt?“ erkundigt Bruce sich mit einem Hauch Amüsement in den Augen.

„Ich hab einen Kaffee zu viel gemacht“, erklärt Tony, und er klingt ein wenig verloren.

„Man kann nie zu viel Kaffee haben, Tony“, beruhigt Bruce ihn sanft. Aber seine Stirn ist gerunzelt, und Natasha ahnt, dass auch er Steves Abwesenheit zumindest ein wenig verdächtig findet.

 

Nach dem Frühstück verschwindet Tony sofort wieder in seine Werkstatt. Bruce, Natasha und Clint bleiben am Frühstückstisch zurück.

Bruce räuspert sich verhalten.

Natasha stochert mit einem ihrer Messer in ihrem Obstsalat herum. Clint scheint im Sitzen eingeschlafen zu sein.

Bruce räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. Er weiß nicht recht, was er sagen soll.

Er würde die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit gern darauf lenken, dass Tony seit bestimmt vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht geschlafen hat. Er würde Clint gern darauf ansprechen, dass er nicht viel besser aussieht als Tony, was das Schlafdefizit angeht. Er würde Natasha gern darum bitten, demnächst keine Waffen mehr mit an den Frühstückstisch zu bringen.

Aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Clint und Natasha bereits wissen, dass Tony nicht geschlafen hat, dass Tony niemals schläft, dass Mister Stark schlicht keinen Schlaf _braucht_.

Er geht außerdem davon aus, dass Clint wieder vor ihm weglaufen wird, sollte er versuchen, mit ihm über _irgendwas_ zu reden.

Und Natasha irgendwelche Vorschriften machen zu wollen … Erstens ist es Tonys Haus, und zweitens ist Bruce hier nicht der Kindergärtner. Er seufzt und fängt an, den Tisch abzuräumen. Überraschender Weise ist Clint praktisch sofort auf den Beinen und hilft ihm.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst“, entfährt es Bruce überrascht, und Clint schenkt ihm ein Grinsen. Ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges, unverschämtes Grinsen. „Ein Fehler, den viel zu viele Menschen machen.“

Bruce schnaubt, und Clint stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. „Kannst du gleich mal nach Elvira gucken? Sie hat heute früh irgendwie anders ausgesehen.“

„Sicher“, sagt Bruce sofort, und geht mit Clint auf sein Zimmer, sobald sie damit fertig sind, den Tisch abzuräumen.

Elvira fehlt nicht das Geringste, wie sich herausstellt. Deswegen sieht sie auch so anders aus.

„Sie hat sich an ihr neues Zuhause gewöhnt“, erklärt Bruce einem verständnislosen Clint. „Und ich nehme an, dass der Dünger, den ich ihr gemacht habe, geholfen hat. Was du hier vor dir siehst, ist eine gesunde, glückliche Pflanze. Du solltest darüber nachdenken, ihr einen größeren Topf zu kaufen.“

Clint steht neben ihm und starrt auf Elviras Platz auf der Fensterbank hinab, als könne er nicht prozessieren, was Bruce zu ihm gesagt hat.

„Sie ist _glücklich_?“ wiederholt er dann mit ungläubigem Unterton, und Bruce tätschelt ihm die Schulter und unterdrückt sämtliche wuterfüllte Bedürfnisse, die Menschen in Clints Vergangenheit ausfindig zu machen, die ihn daran haben zweifeln lassen, dass so was möglich ist.

„Sie ist sehr glücklich, Clint. Und wieso auch nicht? Du kümmerst dich gut um sie, sie bekommt so viel Sonne, wie sie nur träumen kann …“

Clint sieht fürchterlich verloren aus. Bruce beobachtet besorgt, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballt.

„Denkst du, Tony nimmt es mir übel, wenn ich das Cello in seinem Musikzimmer ausprobiere?“

Die Frage bringt Bruce völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht, wenn auch nur, weil sie so unsinnig ist. „Wieso sollte er?“

„Es ist ein teures Cello.“

„Ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass er es dir nicht im Geringsten übel nehmen würde, wenn du es ausprobierst, Clint.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ich verspreche es dir.“

„… Willst du zuhören?“

Es verschlägt Bruce für einen Moment den Atem. „Darf ich?“

Clint nickt, langsam und bedächtig. „Ich möchte, dass du zuhörst.“

 

Das Musikzimmer ist gigantisch. Es ist vermutlich dafür vorgesehen, dass es waschechte Konzerte beherbergt – nicht armselige kleine Scharfschützen mit einem Cello-Fetisch.

Clint beschließt, dass es ihm egal ist. Er zieht sich einen Stuhl in die Mitte des Raumes, während Bruce sich einen Platz am Fenster sucht, mit dem Rücken zur Sonne. Clint kann nicht genau sagen, warum er ihn gebeten hat, ihm beim Spielen zuzuhören. Für gewöhnlich mag er es nicht, wenn ihm jemand zuhört.

Aber Bruce … Bruce hat ihm das Leben gerettet. Bruce hilft ihm mit Elvira. Bruce versteckt ihn vor Steve und Tony. Vermutlich wider besseren Wissens. Und Gewissens. Bruce ist _anders_. Auf die gute Art.

Also trägt Clint den Cello-Koffer zu dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Zimmers, legt ihn vorsichtig hin und kniet sich davor. Seine Hände zittern ein bisschen, als er ihn aufmacht.

Gott, das Cello ist fabelhaft. Es muss Tony ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben.

Clint lässt seine Fingerspitzen über die Saiten streichen, über das glänzende, dunkle Holz. Erinnerungen an Phil fluten sein Bewusstsein, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun kann. Er versucht nicht, sie zu unterdrücken.

Phil hat ihn von der Straße geholt, mehr oder weniger. Eher weniger, zugegeben. Denn Clint hat nicht auf der Straße gelebt, er hat in billigen Motels gelebt. Er hat die Aufträge angenommen, die sich ihm geboten haben. Da er ein eigenbrötlerischer Kerl mit einer hundertprozentigen Trefferquote war, waren das meistens Aufträge, jemanden umzubringen.

Clint nimmt das Cello zur Hand, ganz sanft, nimmt es aus seinem Koffer und hält es einen Moment lang einfach nur fest, beobachtet, wie das durchs Fenster einfallende Sonnenlicht über es hinweg streicht.

Phil hat ihn ausfindig gemacht. Stand plötzlich in seinem billigen Motelzimmer, ohne Vorwarnung, war plötzlich einfach da. Clint hat ihn angegriffen. Mit bloßen Händen. Ihm ist bis heute nicht klar, warum er nicht nach der Magnum unter seinem Kopfkissen gegriffen hat. Aber er hat nicht. Hat Phil nicht auf Abstand gehalten, hat sich nicht damit aufgehalten, ihn zu bedrohen, hat ihn nicht gefragt, was er will – ist sofort auf ihn los.

Und Phil. Phil hat ihn _fertig gemacht_.

Clint setzt sich auf den Stuhl, platziert das Cello zwischen seinen Knien, nimmt den Bogen zur Hand.

Keine zwei Minuten, und Clint lag auf dem Bauch, unter Coulson, die Beine gespreizt, beide Hände über seinem Kopf in einem stahlharten Griff auf den Boden gepresst. (Eine Haltung, die Clint in den kommenden Jahren endloses Futter für schmutzige Phantasien liefern sollte.)

Und dann … Phils _Stimme_. Clint ist sich völlig sicher, hätte er Phil genug Zeit gelassen, ihn anzusprechen … Clint hätte ihn nicht angegriffen. Niemals. „Beruhigen Sie sich, Barton, ich will Ihnen nichts Böses.“

Clint hat ihm geglaubt. Nicht bewusst. Aber die Spannung in seinem Körper hat nachgelassen. Er hat aufgehört, zu versuchen, sich gegen den Griff um seine Handgelenke zu wehren, hat aufgehört, sich gegen den Körper über ihm zu pressen. Phil hat ihn trotzdem nicht losgelassen, hat über ihm verharrt, ruhig und unbedrohlich, aber er hat ihn nicht losgelassen.

Clint muss unbewusst lächeln. Phil war nie leichtsinnig, nie voreilig.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“ hat Clint ihn gefragt – atemlos und beschämt und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen erregt. Gott, er hätte abhauen sollen, sobald sich die erste Gelegenheit ergeben hat.

„Ich will Sie rekrutieren“, hat Phil geantwortet.

„Rekrutieren? Für was?“

Clint fängt an zu spielen. Die Melodie ist traurig, so _traurig_ , und Clint hat nie begriffen, wieso sie Phil so gut gefallen hat. Aber jetzt versteht er, und er kann nicht fassen, dass er so lange dafür gebraucht hat. Es ist nicht so, als habe er sich noch nie allein gefühlt – als habe er noch nie jemanden verloren, den er … liebt.

Wenn es nicht Phil gewesen wäre … wenn sie jemand anderen geschickt hätten … SHIELD bringt Leute um. Wenn es nicht anders geht. Aber wenn es auch nur die geringste Chance gibt, ein Problem zu lösen, ohne dass jemand sterben muss, dann wird SHIELD diesen Weg gehen, völlig egal, wie lang, umständlich oder kompliziert dieser Weg auch immer sein mag.

SHIELD beschützt Leute.

Clint hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals Teil einer Organisation sein würde, die Leben schätzt, Leben schützt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals wieder Teil von _irgendwas_ sein würde. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden allein zu sein.

Bis Phil -

Ein Geräusch lässt Clint zusammenzucken, und er braucht einen Moment, ehe er realisiert, dass es ein Schluchzen ist. Sein eigenes.

Er weiß nicht, wann er die Augen geschlossen hat, aber als er sie öffnet, kniet Bruce vor ihm am Boden. „Clint. Lass los.“

Clint presst die Augen wieder zu und schüttelt den Kopf, aber er lässt zu, dass Bruce ihm den Bogen aus den Fingern zieht, lässt sich das Cello aus der Hand nehmen.

Seine Wangen sind nass. Schluchzer schütteln seinen ganzen Körper. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt kann er vor Tränen praktisch nichts sehen.

Gott, er ist ein _Wrack_.

Er reibt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen, aber es bringt nichts, denn er kann nicht aufhören, kann einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.

Er sieht Bruce dabei zu, wie er das Cello zurück in seinen Koffer legt, und er rechnet damit, dass Bruce aufsteht und geht, nachdem er den Koffer verschlossen hat. Aber er geht nicht.

Bruce bleibt vor Clint am Boden knien, blickt zu ihm auf, und Clint ist in gewisser Hinsicht froh, dass er nicht wirklich ausmachen kann, wie Bruce ihn ansieht.

„Komm her“, sagt Bruce dann leise, legt eine Hand an seine Schulter und zieht, und -

„Nein“, schluchzt Clint verzweifelt, „nein, nein …“

Aber er hat nicht die Kraft, sich zu wehren, also rutscht er nach vorn, gegen Bruce. Lässt sich umarmen. Aber er erwidert die Umarmung nicht, er kann sie nicht erwidern, weil er sie nicht wert ist, weil er -

„Es ist ok“, sagt Bruce an seinem Ohr, und Clint schluchzt laut auf und krallt sich an ihn, presst sein Gesicht an Bruces Halsbeuge und weint.

Bruce hält ihn fest. Bruce hält ihn fest, und er fühlt sich warm an und sicher, und dann fängt er an, Clint über den Rücken zu reiben, und -

„Er fehlt mir“, schluchzt Clint gegen seinen Hals. „ _Er fehlt mir so_.“

„Ich weiß“, erwidert Bruce, streicht ihm über den Kopf, streicht ihm durchs Haar. „Ich weiß.“

Clint kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt so gehalten worden ist. Vermutlich noch nie.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce verharrt mit Clint auf dem Parkettboden des Musikzimmers, bis seine Knie anfangen zu protestieren, dann ignoriert er den Schmerz schlicht.

Clint hat vor zehn Minuten damit aufgehört, zu schluchzen, aber Bruce geht kein Risiko ein. Er wird so lange auf diesem Fußboden hocken bleiben, bis Clint sich von ihm losmacht. Zur Not muss Tony ihm eben neue Kniescheiben kaufen. Oder selber welche bauen. Da hätte er vermutlich sogar Vergnügen dran.

Bruce wird von diesem Gedankengang abgelenkt, als Clint sich verhalten in seinen Armen zu rühren beginnt. Ein schüchternes Nasehochziehen lässt ihn nach seinem Taschentuch suchen und es Clint in die Hand drücken.

„Danke“, sagt Clint, und seine Stimme klingt fürchterlich. Bruce streicht ihm ein weiteres Mal über den Kopf. „Schon gut.“

Clint putzt sich lautstark die Nase. Bruce lässt ihn zögerlich los, dann wirft Clint ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu, und Bruce legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie geht‘s dir jetzt?“ erkundigt er sich vorsichtig.

„Ich habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen“, antwortet Clint dumpf, und Bruce nickt verständnisvoll. „Das war zu erwarten.“

„War es das? Wie unangenehm. Definitiv ein Argument gegen emotionale Zusammenbrüche. Hättest du mir das nicht vorher sagen können?“

Bruce erwidert nichts, drückt lediglich Clints Schulter, und Clint seufzt und kommt mühelos auf die Beine, steckt sich Bruces Taschentuch in die Hosentasche.

Bruce lässt ihn stumm gewähren. Er hat momentan ganz andere Probleme als den Diebstahl seines vollgeschnodderten Eigentums. „Clint?“

„Ja?“

„Hilf mir doch mal eben hoch.“

 

Natasha läuft rein zufällig vor Clints Zimmertür vorbei. Zum dritten Mal in genau so vielen Stunden. Rein zufällig. Diesmal wird sie tatsächlich mit einem Lebenszeichen belohnt.

„Ich habe überhaupt keinen Pyjama“, dringt Clints protestierende Stimme durch die Tür.

Die Aussage ist absurd genug, Natasha dazu zu verleiten, die Tür zu öffnen und einzutreten.

 _Wenn Sie die Schublade links unten in der Kommode öffnen, werden Sie diverse Pyjamas in Ihrer Größe finden, Agent Barton_ , meldet JARVIS sich hilfreich zu Wort.

Clint sieht völlig entsetzt aus. Bruce, der direkt neben ihm steht, wirkt weniger entsetzt als hochgradig amüsiert. „Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Mir hat er auch welche gekauft.“

„Wieso?“ verlangt Clint zu erfahren, und Bruce zuckt mit den Schultern.

 _Es ist eine Tradition_ , erklingt ein weiteres Mal JARVIS‘ Stimme, _die Mister Stark nicht aufgeben wollte._

Er klingt seltsam … berührt, als sei Tonys Angewohnheit, den Männern in seinem Leben Pyjamas zu kaufen, nicht etwa merkwürdig sondern ganz im Gegenteil herzerwärmend und regelrecht bewundernswert. Vielleicht ist sie das sogar.

Natasha hat keinen Pyjama bekommen, also kann sie dazu nichts sagen. Aber die Nachthemden sind äußerst schön. Provokativ, ja. Aber schön.

Sie öffnet den Mund, um Clint über diesen Umstand in Kenntnis zu setzen – Clint liebt derartige Informationen – und wirft zum ersten Mal, seit sie eingetreten ist, einen Blick auf sein Gesicht.

Er hat geweint.

Natasha macht prompt ihren Mund wieder zu. „Hey“, sagt sie dann leise, und Clint schenkt ihr ein müdes Lächeln.

Bruce geht zu Clints Kommode hinüber und zieht die Schublade unten links auf. „Na bitte. Möchtest du den Lilafarbenen, den Lilafarbenen mit blauen Streifen, oder den Lilafarbenen mit dem Pfeilmotiv?“

Clint ist wie der geölte Blitz an seiner Seite. „Du verscheißerst mich doch.“

„Würde mir nie einfallen. Meine sind übrigens grün. Alle. Tony hat einen widerlichen Sinn für Humor.“

„Guter Gott, die sind ja grässlich.“

„Also den mit dem Pfeilmotiv“, beschließt Bruce gelassen.

„Ich werde das nicht anziehen“, sagt Clint fest.

„Er ist aus Seide“, erwidert Bruce, nimmt den Pyjama aus der Schublade und macht sich gerade. „Und du wirst ihn anziehen.“

„Werde ich n-“

„Du wirst ihn anziehen, und dann wirst du dich ins Bett legen. Und da wirst du bleiben. Ich werde derweil in die Küche gehen und dir einen Kräutertee kochen -“

„Igitt!“

„- den du trinken wirst. Und dann wirst du schlafen.“

„Ach, werde ich das?“

„Ja, du wirst. Natasha, stell sicher, dass er meine Befehle umsetzt.“

Sie kann sich nicht helfen, sie muss salutieren. „Sehr wohl, Sir.“

„Gott, ich hasse euch“, mault Clint.

Niemand glaubt ihm.

 

Natasha sitzt mit Clint im Bett, als Bruce mit dem versprochenen Tee zurück kommt. Clint trägt tatsächlich den Pyjama. Er lässt ihn aussehen, als sei er zwölf Jahre alt.

Dieser Umstand nimmt Bruce lange genug in Anspruch, dass er mit einer Tasse Kräutertee in der Hand an das Bett heran treten kann, ehe er merkt, dass Natasha ebenfalls einen von Clints Pyjamas trägt – den Lilafarbenen mit den blauen Streifen.

„Ein Kompromiss?“ erkundigt er sich mit leicht gehobenem Mundwinkel bei ihr, und sie nickt flüchtig.

Sein Lächeln vertieft sich. „Er steht dir.“

Sie neigt leicht den Kopf, als sei der Umstand, dass sie in Clints Pyjama nahezu atemberaubend aussieht, eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Bruce reicht Clint die Tasse Tee. „Da, bitteschön.“

„Danke schön. Jetzt hätte ich gern noch ein Kompliment über _mein_ Aussehen.“

„Du siehst entzückend aus“, sagt Bruce prompt. „Trink deinen Tee.“

Clint zieht eine Schnute und kuschelt sich an Natasha. „Ist das hier wirklich notwendig?“

Bruce schiebt beide Hände in die Hosentaschen und blickt ernst auf ihn hinab. Er sagt kein Wort. Er sagt so lange kein Wort, bis Clint anfängt, sich unter seinem Blick zu winden und aus reiner Verzweiflung damit beginnt, seinen Tee zu trinken.

Natasha legt ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Wenn du willst, bleib ich heute Nacht hier.“

Clint starrt in seine Tasse und nickt. Dann seufzt er. „Euch ist klar, dass es vier Uhr nachmittags ist?“

Bruce zuckt grinsend mit den Schultern. „Und?“

„Ich kann nicht um vier Uhr nachmittags ins Bett gehen.“

„Die Tatsachen strafen dich Lügen. Es ist vier Uhr nachmittags. Du bist im Bett.“

„Möglich. Aber kaum freiwillig.“

Clint schlürft den Rest seines Tees extra laut. Ein armseliger Versuch der Rebellion, wie Natasha findet. Bruce fängt an, sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen seiner Rechten die Nasenwurzel zu massieren. „Na gut. Ein Vorschlag zur Güte.“

Clint blickt prompt derartig hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf, dass Natasha nicht anders kann, als ihm das Haar zu wuscheln. Das wirklich Faszinierende ist, dass Clint sie kommentarlos gewähren lässt. (Stark und Rogers müssen angefangen haben, auf sie abzufärben.)

„Wir gucken einen Film. Ich werde Pizza bestellen. Du wirst dieses Bett nur unter besonderen Umständen verlassen. Und du weißt, welche Umstände ich meine, also komm gar nicht erst auf die Idee, dir irgendwelchen Unsinn auszudenken“, sagt Bruce mit streng erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Solltest du zustimmen, erkläre ich mich bereit, ebenfalls einen der grässlichen Pyjamas anzuziehen, die Tony mir geschenkt hat. Aber erst, nachdem der Pizzamensch da war.“

Clints Augen leuchten, aber er hat trotzdem Widerworte. „Ich sehe nicht ganz ein, dass ein ganzes Sonderkommando auf mich losgelassen wird, bloß weil ich ein paar Nächte lang Cello gespielt, und dir dann die Hemdbrust nass geweint habe! Tony zwingt auch niemand, hässliche Pyjamas anzuziehen, widerlichen Tee zu trinken und mit Natasha zu schmusen!“

Natasha rollt mit den Augen. Bruce stemmt beide Hände in die Hüften.

„Tony hat auch weder Cello gespielt noch mir die Hemdbrust nass geweint“, stellt er klar. „Andererseits finde ich es schon recht bedenklich, dass er zwar zum Frühstücken aus seiner Werkstatt kommt, aber nicht, weil er Hunger hat, sondern weil JARVIS ihn auf die Tageszeit aufmerksam macht. Um Tony“, dramatische Kunstpause, „kümmern wir uns dementsprechend morgen.“

„Oh, wunderbar“, erwidert Clint, deutlich aufgeheitert. „Ich will König der Löwen gucken. Scar erinnert mich an Loki.“

Er blickt sich um und macht eine wichtige Feststellung. „Ich hab hier keinen Fernseher.“

Bruce gibt einen leisen Laut von sich, den Natasha nur als spöttisch bezeichnen kann. „JARVIS.“

_Master Bruce?_

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sich die nördliche Wand dieses Zimmers ganz hervorragend als Kinoleinwand eignet?“

_In der Tat, Master Bruce. Wünschen Sie Dolby Surround?_

„Gott ja!“, sagt Clint begeistert.

„Offenbar tun wir das“, erwidert Bruce amüsiert. „Bestellst du uns Pizza?“

_Sehr gern, Master Bruce._

JARVIS hält sich nicht damit auf, sie nach ihren Wünschen zu befragen, und Bruce lässt ihn gewähren. JARVIS wird schon wissen, was er tut.

Der Lieferdienst braucht lediglich 30 Minuten - Tony wird _schnippisch_ , wenn er länger warten muss - und Bruce geht sich wie versprochen umziehen, nachdem er ihre Bestellung entgegen genommen hat.

Clint ist prompt wieder bereit, eine kleine Meuterei zu starten, als Bruce, ganz in Grün und bewaffnet mit mehr Pizza als sie möglicherweise essen könnten, zurück in sein Zimmer kommt. „Wieso stehen euch eure Pyjamas, während ich aussehe wie ein Dreijähriger beim Kindergartenausflug?“

Bruce blickt an sich hinab, studiert kritisch seinen moosfarbenen Pyjama und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, Grün ist eben meine Farbe.“

„Dein Sinn für Humor ist nicht besser als Starks. Ich bin ehrlich entsetzt, Bruce!“

Bruce kommt ans Bett heran, drückt Clint die Pizzakartons in die Hand und lässt sich neben ihm auf die Matratze sinken. „Damit wirst du leben müssen.“

Clint schnaubt, macht eine Bestandsaufnahme. „Was, keine Cola?“

„Du kannst mehr Kräutertee haben.“

„Aber ich will Cola!“

„Als ob er dir Koffein geben würde. JARVIS, start den Film.“

_Sehr wohl, Mistress Romanov._

„Nirghs“, macht Clint und erschaudert übertrieben theatralisch. Natasha ignoriert ihn gekonnt.

Dann gucken sie den Film. Clint weint ein bisschen, als Mufasa stirbt. Bruce gibt ihm ein neues Taschentuch. Er ist nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Clint prompt zu jubeln anfängt, als Scar besiegt ist und seine Hyänen-Armee über ihn herfällt. Er fragt sich unwillkürlich, wie genau Lokis Strafe in Asgard ausfallen mag. Kaum derartig … karmisch.

Als der Abspann durchläuft, sind Clint und Natasha eingeschlafen, oder tun zumindest so – Clints Kopf ruht auf Bruces Schulter, sein Arm hält Natasha an seine Seite gepresst.

Bruce bittet JARVIS mit ruhiger Stimme, die Vorstellung zu beenden. Er stapelt die Pizzakartons, ohne dass Clint oder Natasha darauf reagieren, dann sitzt er einen Moment lang ein wenig unschlüssig da.

Clint schnuffelt leise, und sein Kopf rutscht von Bruces Schulter. Bruce nutzt die Gelegenheit und rutscht aus dem Bett, streckt sich ein wenig, dann bringt er die Pizza in die Küche, legt sie in den Kühlschrank.

Danach geht er sofort in Clints Zimmer zurück, und wird prompt von einem Paar müder blauer Augen angeblinzelt. „Du bist weggegangen.“

„Ich habe aufgeräumt. Leg dich ordentlich hin.“

„Will nicht schlafen.“

Bruce seufzt und kommt ans Bett heran, setzt sich wieder hin. „Willst du Natasha wecken?“

Clint scheint jetzt erst zu realisieren, mit wem er das Bett teilt. „Hilfe“, flüstert er theatralisch.

„Leg dich ordentlich hin.“

„Sie wird mich im Schlaf abstechen.“

„Sie hat dir _angeboten_ , hier zu schlafen. Du hast Ja gesagt.“

„Du musst mich beschützen.“

Bruce seufzt. Aber es ist ein freundliches Seufzen. „Ich sitze bereits wieder im Bett, oder nicht?“

„Ja, aber du wirst weggehen, sobald ich eingeschlafen bin.“

„Clint.“

„Was?“

„Leg dich ordentlich hin.“

Die Debatte hat ein Ende, als Natasha unzufrieden schnorchelt und Clint mit einem komplizierten Manöver eben auf der Matratze ausstreckt. Mit dem Resultat, dass sie neben Bruce liegt, nicht länger Clint.

Clint robbt prompt über sie und zurück auf seinen alten Platz.

„Und jetzt sei ja ruhig“, murmelt sie ins Kopfkissen.

Clint tut, wie ihm geheißen – etwa fünf Minuten lang.

„Mag das“, nuschelt er dann in seine Bettdecke. „S‘warm.“

Bruce blinzelt auf ihn hinab, aber er erwidert nichts. Clints Hand tastet an seinem Bein entlang und greift schließlich nach dem Stoff seines Pyjamas, hält ihn fest. Bruce sagt noch immer nichts.

„Danke“, murmelt Clint dann, und Bruce ahnt, dass er halb schläft. Er antwortet trotzdem. „Gern geschehen.“

 

_20 Tage_

Bruce wird davon geweckt, dass ihm das Pad aus der Hand gleitet, auf dem er am vorangegangenen Abend gelesen hat, und mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Teppich neben Clints Bett landet. (Das Pad war in Clints Nachttisch, eine Tatsache, auf die JARVIS ihn hilfreich wie immer aufmerksam gemacht hat.)

Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne fallen durchs Fenster, malen verspielte Muster auf den Teppich.

Bruce ist ganz schrecklich warm.

Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, sich anständig hingelegt zu haben, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er liegt … und von Clint als kleines Löffelchen missbraucht wird.

Nicht nur hat Clint einen Arm um seine Mitte geschlungen und sich in wirklich unverschämter Manier an ihn gekuschelt, er hat außerdem sein Gesicht in Bruces Nacken vergraben, und jeder seiner Atemzüge … kitzelt.

Es gibt Probleme, mit denen Bruce an diesem Punkt in seinem Leben schlicht nicht mehr gerechnet hat. Obwohl es nicht wirklich ein Problem ist. Höchstens eine milde Absonderlichkeit.

Er versucht zaghaft, sich aus Clints Umklammerung zu befreien.

Hinter ihm gibt Clint ein unzufriedenes Brummen von sich. Dann nimmt er sein Gesicht aus Bruces Nacken und spricht. „Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass das hier bei weitem nicht die merkwürdigste Situation ist, in der ich je aufgewacht bin?“

Bruce erzittert unter einem mühsam unterdrückten Lachen. „Das klingt wie etwas, das Tony sagen würde. Schläft Natasha noch?“

„Ich bin seit zehn Minuten wach“, ertönt ihre erschreckend muntere Stimme von der anderen Seite des Bettes. „Und habe Fotos gemacht.“

Bruce schmunzelt in sich hinein, Clint bricht sofort in maulige Beschwerden aus, in deren Verlauf er Bruce loslässt und sich im Bett aufsetzt. Bruce tut es ihm gleich und hebt das Pad vom Boden auf, legt es zurück in den Nachttisch. „JARVIS, ich hätte gern ein Tony-Update.“

_Mister Stark hat die Nacht in seiner Werkstatt verbracht und gearbeitet. Sämtliche Vorschläge meinerseits, zu essen oder zu schlafen sind ignoriert worden. Er hat außerdem eine offen gesagt alarmierende Menge an Kaffee konsumiert._

Bruce seufzt. „Ich verstehe.“

Clint sieht ihn von der Seite an. „Tust du? Ich nicht.“

Bruce steht aus dem Bett auf. „Nun, so gut, dass ich es tatsächlich erklären könnte, verstehe ich auch nicht. Aber das soll uns mal nicht aufhalten.“

Sie trennen sich, um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen und treffen sich eine halbe Stunde später in der Küche.

Zehn Minuten später taucht Tony auf – sichtlich übermüdet, mit tiefen Schatten unter den Augen und Maschinenöl in seinem Haar und auf seiner Wange. Sein ehemals weißes Unterhemd sieht aus wie John McClanes am Ende von _Stirb Langsam_.

„Tony“, sagt Bruce nur. Tony grinst ihn müde an. „Gott, du klingst wie Pepper.“

„Tut er das? Gut“, sagt Pepper von der Tür her. „Obwohl mir nicht ganz klar ist, wieso es hier offenbar niemand schafft, dich aus deiner Werkstatt herauszuzerren und zwangszuernähren. So schwer ist das nicht, vertraut mir.“

Clint, Bruce, und vor allem Tony wenden sich Pepper mit bestürzt geweiteten Augen zu. Natasha begrüßt sie mit einem freundlichen Winken. Pepper winkt tatsächlich zurück, ehe sie damit fortfährt, Tony anklagend anzustarren.

„Pepper!“ sagt Tony, und er klingt ein wenig hysterisch. Bruce kann es ihm nicht wirklich vorwerfen. Pepper hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und weist erschreckende Ähnlichkeit zu einer nordischen Rachegottheit auf. Thor könnte vermutlich sogar bestimmen, zu welcher. „Ich dachte, du kommst erst morgen wieder!“

„Ich wollte dich überraschen“, erwidert Pepper, und ihr Gesicht verliert an Schärfe. „Wann hast du zuletzt geschlafen?“

Tony versucht, abzuwinken. „Das ist doch nicht w-“

 _Vor 49 Stunden und 24 Minuten_ , meldet JARVIS sich zu Wort.

Trügerische Stille tritt ein.

„Tony“, sagt Pepper dann.

„Hah, jetzt klingst du wie Bruce“, erwidert Tony hastig. „Ihr solltet ne Nummer draus machen. Oder besser doch nicht. Und ich war produktiv in den 49 Stunden und 24 Minuten – JARVIS, du alter Pedant, wieso nicht auch gleich noch die Sekunden hinzufügen – die ich nicht geschlafen habe. Nur so nebenbei. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich gefeiert. Ich habe gearbeitet! Ich habe Natashas Anzug verstärkt und ihr noch mehr unsichtbare Taschen für ihre Messer gegeben! Clint wird unsere Gegner demnächst mit stimmkontrolliert detonierbaren Pfeilköpfen zu überraschen wissen – und Bruce kriegt von mir eine Kollektion praktisch unzerstörbarer Hosen!“

Er stemmt die Hände in die Hüften, und Bruce positioniert sich unauffällig an seiner Seite, als er das leichte Schwanken in Tonys Haltung ausmacht. Er wird Tony auffangen, sollte er vor Erschöpfung umfallen, und das nicht nur, weil Tony ihm eine Kollektion unzerstörbarer Hosen gemacht hat.

„Außerdem“, fährt Tony fort, „habe ich meinen Anzug weltraumtauglicher gemacht – wichtig, wichtig – und eine Fitnessanlage entworfen, die auf all unsere Bedürfnisse ausgerichtet ist. Sogar auf Steves, sollte er jemals wieder hier auftauchen.“

Pepper runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Bitte?“

„Captain Rogers ist gestern überraschend nicht zum Frühstück erschienen und hat sich seitdem nicht gemeldet“, setzt Natasha sie mit einer beinahe perfekten Imitation von JARVIS‘ geölter Hilfsbereitschaft in Kenntnis.

„Ah“, macht Pepper vielsagend.

Tony starrt trotzig zu Boden. „Du klingst nicht überrascht. Naja. Ich bin es auch nicht.“

Ein kollektives Seufzen geht durch die Küche. „Tony.“

„Wenn ihr das alle gleichzeitig macht, krieg ich davon Gänsehaut“, bemerkt Tony fasziniert.

 

„Schläft er?“ erkundigt Bruce sich leise, als Pepper aus Tonys Zimmer kommt, und sie nickt ihm zu. „Haben Sie hier auf mich gewartet?“

Er nickt, und sie nimmt seinen Arm, hakt sich bei ihm ein. „Wunderbar. Ich wollte sowieso mit Ihnen reden.“

„Und ich mit Ihnen.“

Sie gehen in die Küche, die offizielle Austragungsstätte wichtiger Privatgespräche in allen bekannten Universen. (Selbst dort, wo maulbeerfarbene Steine sich von rosa Moos ernähren. Die Steine gehen zum Moosen _in die Küche_.)

„Also“, sagt Pepper, während sie Bruce beim Kaffeekochen beobachtet. „Was ist passiert?“

Bruce hebt vage die linke Schulter. „Nicht das Geringste, soweit ich weiß. Steve ist gestern einfach nicht zum Frühstück erschienen.“

„Und heute auch nicht.“

„Und heute auch nicht“, bestätigt Bruce ruhig.

„Aber er und Tony haben sich nicht gestritten?“

Bruce verneint. „Oder weißt du von irgendwas, JARVIS?“

JARVIS verneint ebenfalls.

Pepper seufzt und stützt ihr Kinn in ihre linke Hand. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Als ich zuletzt hier war, waren die Zwei schon fast unnatürlich … vertraut miteinander. Steve schien wirklich gern hier zu sein.“

Bruce stellt eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihr ab. Doppelter Schuss Espresso mit extra Sirup. Pepper weiß nicht wie, aber dieser Mann ist offenbar ein Kaffeegott. Sie stöhnt ein bisschen in ihre Tasse. Diskret natürlich.

„Ist er auch“, sagt Bruce ernst. „Aber ich muss hinzufügen, dass er in Momenten, in denen er nicht direkt mit Tony agiert, immer ein wenig … unsicher wirkt.“

Pepper legt den Kopf schief. „So als habe er Angst, dass er nicht wirklich willkommen ist?“

Bruce seufzt. „Ja. Genau so.“

Er setzt sich mit einer Tasse Tee ihr gegenüber an den Tisch. Pepper mustert ihn fasziniert. „Sie schenken Ihrer Umgebung eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit, Doktor Banner.“

Sein linker Mundwinkel hebt sich um ein paar Millimeter. „Ich mag keine Überraschungen. Sie neigen dazu, mich aufzuregen. Also bin ich aufmerksam. Immer.“

Sie nickt, trinkt einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, Tony zu erklären, dass Steve sein Freund sein will.“

Bruce nickt. „Ich weiß.“

„Wenn ich es tue, wird Tony ihm … einen Diner kaufen. Wenn nicht ganz Brooklyn. Und dann wird er es wieder so herrichten, wie es in den Vierzigern ausgesehen hat. Er wird es übertreiben. Wie er es immer übertreibt.“

Bruce schmunzelt. „Wir könnten ihn stattdessen fragen, warum er Steve nicht eingeladen hat, hier zu wohnen.“

Pepper stöhnt und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Die Erklärung will ich gar nicht hören.“

Als sie wieder aus ihren Händen auftaucht, mustert Bruce sie nachdenklich. „Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht, wo sein Problem liegt. Mich hat er gar nicht erst gefragt, ob ich einziehen will. Er hat es vorausgesetzt. Ich hatte quasi nicht mitzureden. Wieso die Hemmungen, wenn es um Steve geht?“

Pepper schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und nimmt einen vorbereitenden Atemzug. „In Tonys Augen sind Sie ein durchschnittlicher Normalsterblicher, Doktor Banner.“

Er hebt beide Augenbrauen, und sie kann ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Nur in Tonys Augen. Er hat gesehen, dass sie einen Platz zum Schlafen und Arbeiten brauchen - und für Tony wird die logische Konsequenz immer sein, sein eigenes Zuhause anzubieten. Immer. Er würde Ihnen sein letztes Hemd geben, wenn Sie es wollten. Hauptsächlich, weil er einfach so großzügig ist – aber leider auch, weil er Angst hat, was passiert, wenn er Nein sagt.“

Bruce sieht plötzlich ein wenig unbehaglich aus. „Ja. Soviel hab ich inzwischen auch schon begriffen.“

Sie nickt. „Für Steve würde er all das und noch viel mehr tun. Aber Steve ist kein durchschnittlicher Normalsterblicher. Steve ist Captain America. Und Tony mag Iron Man sein, aber er ist auch _Tony Stark_.“

Plötzliches, schmerzvolles Verstehen gleitet über Bruces Gesicht. „Und Tony Stark hat Defizite.“

Pepper nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Tony Stark löst Skandale aus, wo immer er geht und steht. Tony Stark ist unmoralisch. Tony Stark hat so viele Charaktermängel, dass er mit der gebundenen Ausgabe Leute erschlagen könnte.“

Jetzt stöhnt Bruce und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Also kann Tony Stark Steve Rogers nicht einladen, bei sich zu wohnen.“

„Weil all seine Charaktermängel auf Captain America abfärben würden.“

„Er hat Angst, Steves Ruf zu verderben?“

Pepper trinkt ihren Kaffee aus. „Können Sie ihm das verdenken? Wenn jemand weiß, was es wirklich bedeutet, einen Ruf zu haben, dann ist das Tony.“

Bruce seufzt. „Also lädt er Steve nicht ein, bei sich zu wohnen. Und Steve weiß nur, dass er alle anderen einlädt, nur nicht ihn. Kann ich anmerken, dass die zwei sich wie Grundschüler aufführen?“

„Kindergarten“, korrigiert Pepper.

„Kindergarten“, stimmt Bruce ihr sofort zu. „Was unternehmen wir also, Miss Potts? Wir können kaum erwarten, dass unsere Jungs plötzlich erwachsen werden.“

Sie grinst plötzlich. „Zunächst einmal fangen Sie damit an, mich Pepper zu nennen, Doktor Banner.“

Er blinzelt sie an. „Bruce“, sagt er dann, leise und ein kleinwenig überrascht.

Pepper nickt. „Sei doch so gut, und mach mir noch so einen _fabelhaften_ Kaffee, Bruce. Ich brauche definitiv noch einen. Sobald das passiert ist, machen wir einen Plan.“

 

„Das ist kein Plan, das ist ein schlechter Witz“, beschwert Tony sich mürrisch. „Kann ich denn nicht mal für fünf Stunden den Schlaf der Gerechten schlafen, ehe ihr euch miteinander verbrüdert und hanebüchene Hirngespinste ersinnt?“

Bruce stellt kommentarlos eine Schüssel mit Obstsalat vor ihm ab. Tony übt sich etwa fünf Sekunden lang an stummer Rebellion, dann trifft ihn ein strenger Blick von Pepper und er fängt an zu essen.

Zur Belohnung stellt Bruce ihm eine extra große Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch. Tony schnauft zufrieden. Pepper streicht ihm sanft das Haar aus der Stirn. „Was ist so verkehrt daran, Steve zu einem Filmabend einzuladen?“

„Wenn er hier sein wollte, wäre er gekommen“, erwidert Tony mit vollem Mund und düsterer Miene.

Bruce trinkt einen dringend benötigten Schluck Tee.

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht“, macht Pepper Tony sanft aufmerksam.

„Sicher weiß ich das. Er ist Captain America.“

„Auch Captain America kann Hemmungen haben, hier uneingeladen aufzutauchen, Tony.“

„Pfft. Wieso muss ich ihn einladen? Offenbar ist er bisher bloß vorbei gekommen, um zu sehen, wie es Clint geht. Und jetzt interessiert‘s ihn nicht mehr. Wieso auch. Clint geht’s offenbar prächtig.“

Bruce stellt mit einem ungeduldigen _Tok_ seine Tasse auf den Tisch. „Clint ist gestern zusammengebrochen“, sagt er streng. „Er hat eine halbe Stunde lang nicht aufhören können, zu weinen.“

Tony starrt ihn schockiert an. „Was?“

Bruce zuckt verhalten mit den Schultern. „Er vermisst Coulson.“

Pepper blinzelt verwundert. „Aber ich dachte … Phil und er … sie waren nie -“

„Das heißt nicht, dass Clint ihn nicht geliebt hat“, unterbricht Bruce sie ruhig. „Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass du nicht wissen kannst, was in Steve vor sich geht, Tony. Jeder hat Gefühle, über die er nicht spricht, die er sich nicht anmerken lassen will. Jeder.“

Tony beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, kaut besorgt darauf herum, ehe er fragt: „Geht‘s Clint besser?“

Pepper küsst ihn auf die Schläfe. Bruce lächelt ihm zu. „Ja. Natasha und ich haben uns um ihn gekümmert. Ich schätze, sie kümmert sich auch jetzt. Clint ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Weswegen wir heute einen Filmabend machen werden. Zu dem du Steve einlädst. Persönlich.“

Tony stöhnt leise. „Aber ich will nicht.“

Pepper macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Sicher willst du. Du willst sogar sehr. Deswegen hab ich Happy auch Bescheid gesagt, dass er sich bereit machen soll, uns in einer halben Stunde zu fahren. Also zieh dich an.“

„Du kommst hier an“, sagt Tony, und kleine Lachfältchen tauchen in seinen Augenwinkeln auf, „und tust nichts, als mir Befehle erteilen. Zieh die dreckigen Sachen aus, Tony. Geh duschen, Tony. Du musst schlafen Tony. Iss was, Tony. Lad Captain America zu einem Filmabend ein, Tony.“

Pepper hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Und?“

„Du hast mir gefehlt“, erklärt Tony schlicht. Pepper küsst ihn.

Bruce zieht sich lächelnd aus der Küche zurück und macht sich auf die Suche nach Clint und Natasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Limousine gleitet behäbig durch den zähen New Yorker Nachmittagsverkehr. Tony starrt ungeduldig über seine Sonnenbrille hinweg aus dem verdunkelten Fenster zu seiner Rechten. „Ich hätte den Anzug nehmen sollen.“

„Wir haben Zeit, Tony“, erwidert Pepper links von ihm.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du Papierkram machen wolltest.“ Er dreht ihr den Kopf zu und studiert flüchtig die Zettel, die sie auf ihrem Schoß ausgebreitet hat, ehe ihm einfällt, wieso er so ein grauenvoller CEO war – Papierkram ist langweilig – und er schnell wieder weg guckt.

„Korrekt“, erwidert sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Hat nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, dass ich zu Höhenangst neige, und es nicht leiden kann, wenn mir der Flugwind die Schuhe auszieht.“

Tony grinst. „Frauen. Euch geht’s immer nur um Schuhe.“

Pepper brummt zustimmend und streicht einen Paragraphen in ihren Unterlagen durch.

„Pepper.“

„Ja, Tony.“

„Pepper.“

„Was ist denn, Tony?“

„Bruce hat gesagt, Clint war in Phil verliebt.“

„Das hat er nicht.“

„Er hat es gesagt, Pepper! Denk nicht, ich hätte das nicht mitbekommen, bloß weil ich gerade erst aufgestanden -“

„Er hat gesagt, dass Clint ihn _geliebt_ hat, Tony. Da besteht ein Unterschied. Ich selbst bin oft und gern verliebt. Seit heute früh bin ich beispielsweise in Bruce und seinen Kaffee verliebt. Das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn liebe. Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich beim Kaffee nicht so sicher bin.“

Tony öffnet seinen Mund, schließt ihn wieder. Zieht die Stirn kraus. „Denkst du, er hat Recht?“

„Ich denke, dass Bruce sehr gut weiß, was sich um ihn herum abspielt.“

„Ja, aber er hat die Zwei doch nie zusammen erlebt.“

„Er hat Agent Barton erlebt. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass ihm das genügt.“

Tony ist einen Moment lang still. „Stört‘s dich eigentlich, dass die Villa zum Superheldenhauptquartier avanciert ist?“

Pepper faltet ihre Papiere zusammen und schenkt ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Warum sollte mich das stören?“

Tony versucht sich an einem nonchalanten Schulterzucken. Sie kennt ihn besser.

„Ich bin oft und lange unterwegs“, leitet sie ihre Antwort ein. „Aber selbst wenn ich das nicht wäre, würde es mich nicht stören. Die Villa ist groß, und wenn wir unsere Privatsphäre wollen, dann werden wir sie bekommen. Zur Not hast du andere Immobilien. Wenn wir sie nicht wollen, haben wir jetzt ein ganzes Haus voller Gesellschaft – und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann beruhigt es mich ungemein, dass … dass du nicht allein bist, wenn ich nicht da bin.“

Er nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab. „Pepper.“

„Tony.“

„Ich _bin_ dazu in der Lage, mich um mich selbst zu kümmern.“

„Nein, Tony. Du bist dazu in der Lage, zu _überleben_. Da hört es aber auch schon auf.“

Die Limousine kommt zum Stehen.

„Oh, sieh nur, wir sind da“, sagt Pepper heiter. „Ich warte hier auf euch.“

Tony steigt grummelnd aus dem Wagen.

 

Das SHIELD Hauptquartier ist seltsam still. Es sind kaum Agenten unterwegs, und die wenigen, die die Flure - Tony will nicht sagen _beleben_ , eher zombifizieren - ignorieren ihn gekonnt.

Nicht einmal Fury posiert dramatisch in der Gegend herum, um ihm einäugige Blicke der Verachtung zuzuwerfen.

Das alles wäre Tony durchaus Recht, hätte er auch nur die Geringste Ahnung, wo Steves Zimmer ist. Aber Tony Stark wird sich nicht zweimal im gleichen Gebäude verlaufen, dementsprechend hat er nach dem letzten peinlichen Debakel heimlich JARVIS in SHIELDs Datenbank installiert und macht sich diesen Umstand jetzt zunutze.

Sicher in dem Wissen, dass ihn niemand beobachtet, steckt er sich eins seiner wahnsinnig durchdesignten Mikrophone ins Ohr. „JARVIS.“

_Sir._

„Führ mich zu Steve.“

_Sehr wohl, Sir._

Er schickt Tony in den Keller. Tony rechnet halb damit, dass der Fahrstuhl ihn in einen Trainingsraum ausspucken wird – voller mitgenommener Sandsäcke und aus der Mode gekommener Fitnessgeräte. Aber er landet in einem weiteren anonymen Flur.

„SHIELD hat Quartiere unter der Erdoberfläche?“

_Insgesamt einundzwanzig, Sir. Wenn ich die Daten, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, nicht falsch auslege, ist dies hier der Bereich für die Agenten auf Bewährung._

„Auf Bewährung?“

_Agenten mit besonderen Fähigkeiten aber fragwürdigen Loyalitäten, Sir._

„Fury stellt _Steves_ Loyalität in Frage?! Weißt du was, versuch gar nicht erst, das zu beantworten. Welches ist seine Tür?“

_Die am Ende des Ganges, Sir._

„Natürlich.“

Tony setzt sich in Bewegung und malt sich in Gedanken aus, Fury einmal gehörig die Leviten zu lesen. Besser noch, sie ihm von Pepper lesen zu lassen. Niemand liest Leviten wie Pepper. Selbst, wenn Tony keine Ahnung hat, was Leviten eigentlich sind. Er zögert. „JARVIS, was sind Leviten?“

_Die Priester des Königreiches Juda, Sir._

„Mhm. Danke.“

_Gern geschehen, Sir._

„… Und die haben was genau mit der Redewendung _Leviten Lesen_ zu tun?“

_Das Buch Levitikus ist unter anderem eine Sammlung ethnischer Riten und sozialer Vorschriften und spielte bei Disziplinarmaßnahmen im Kloster eine gewisse Rolle, Sir._

„Aah. Kinky.“

_Wenn Sie das sagen, Sir._

Tony hat Steves Tür erreicht. Sie ist grau. Sie ist trist.

Tonys Meinung nach sollte sie mindestens blau sein, wenn nicht sogar dekoriert mit roten und weißen Streifen und einer Unmenge an Sternen. Sie sollte Musik machen. Sie sollte die Nationalhymne spielen.

Er wird Fury darauf aufmerksam machen, ehe er Pepper auf ihn hetzt, ihm die Leviten zu lesen. Mit derartigen Gedanken beschäftigt, vergisst er völlig, anzuklopfen, ehe er in Steves Zimmer hereinplatzt.

Steve liegt auf dem Bett. Er blickt an die Decke, seine blauen Augen unfokussiert und … leer. Tony verharrt ihm Türrahmen, die Klinke in der Hand.

Es ist fünf Uhr nachmittags, _und Steve liegt im Bett_. Er regt sich nicht, scheint Tonys Eintreten überhaupt nicht bemerkt zu haben. Tony kann sich nicht erinnern, den Mann je zuvor tatenlos, unbeweglich gesehen zu haben.

Selbst wenn er in seiner Küche gesessen hat, eine Tasse Kaffee zwischen seinen großen Händen, hat er doch immer noch vor Tatendrang gesprüht, hat brennendes, heißes Leben ausgestrahlt … nicht die mutlose Kälte, mit der Tony sich jetzt konfrontiert sieht.

Ihm werden nach und nach mehrere Fakten bewusst, die er im Vorbeigehen aufgeschnappt hat, ohne über sie nachzudenken. Fakten, die er einfach hingenommen hat, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was sie _bedeuten_.

Steve ist schrecklich jung. Er ist ein junger Mensch in einer Welt, die er nicht versteht, und die ihn vergessen hat. Er war jahrzehntelang in Eis eingefroren, so lange, bis nichts mehr von dem übrig war, für das er sich so bereitwillig geopfert hat. Alle, die er je gekannt hat, sind tot. Seine Liebste. Sein bester Freund. Alle.

Steve hat nicht an ihrem Leben teilgehabt, hat nicht gelebt, war immer nur Soldat, immer im Einsatz, immer verantwortungsbewusst, und dann war er tot. Vorübergehend.

Aber die Welt hat ihn gebraucht, also hat versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie desorientiert (unglücklich, wütend) er ist. Hat seine Uniform wieder angezogen und gekämpft, hat sich aufgeopfert, bis die Welt nicht länger dem Untergang geweiht war, und ihn prompt zurück in den Keller gelegt hat. Wortwörtlich.

Steve ist schrecklich jung, und er ist völlig allein in der Welt, aber weil er Captain America ist, geht offenbar jeder davon aus, dass er schon irgendwie damit klarkommen wird.

Er ist ein Held. Helden haben keine Probleme.

Tony weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das ein großer Haufen Schwachsinn ist. Höflich ausgedrückt. Er tritt an das Bett heran, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Hey, Steve.“

Steves unverschämt lange Wimpern erzittern sachte. „Hey, Tony.“

Seine Stimme klingt, als habe er sie seit Tagen nicht benutzt. Tony will Fury würgen, bis er blau anläuft. „Was machst du um diese Zeit im Bett?“

„Mir ist kalt“, sagt Steve leise. Er klingt schrecklich verletzlich. Tony überkommt eine grausige Vision von ihm in Eis eingefroren.

Er tritt sich seine Turnschuhe von den Füßen, lässt sein Jackett von seinen Schultern gleiten. „Rutsch rüber.“

Steve gehorcht, ohne auch nur ein Widerwort zu leisten, und Tony legt sich neben ihn auf die unbequeme, schmale Matratze, legt seine Hand auf Steves Schulter, zieht. „Komm her.“

Wieder gehorcht Steve sofort, drängt sich in seine Arme und _erschaudert_ , und Tony kann nicht fassen, dass er so lange gebraucht hat, um zu begreifen.

Steve hat ihn nicht ständig umarmt, weil er davon ausgegangen ist, dass Tony Umarmungen braucht. Steve umarmt ihn, weil _er_ diese Umarmungen braucht. Er braucht die Nähe eines anderen Menschen, wichtiger noch, seine Wärme. Er braucht etwas, an dem er sich festhalten kann, einen lebendigen Beweis, dass er noch da ist.

Aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Weil er dachte, dass Tony ihn nicht wirklich leiden kann, ihn lediglich toleriert. Vielleicht wollte er sich auch einfach nur nicht _aufdrängen_.

Tony hat den angemessenen Tonfall für diese Art von emotionaler Zurückgebliebenheit oft genug zu hören bekommen, dass er ihn auf Anhieb perfekt hinbekommt. „Oh, _Steve_.“

Steve erzittert in seinen Armen, und Tony kann sich nicht sicher sein, aber er glaubt, dass er angefangen hat zu weinen.

„JARVIS“, sagt er leise, und nur das winzigste Zittern in seiner Stimme verrät, wie sehr ihn diese Tatsache in Panik versetzt.

_Sir?_

„Schick Pepper mit Happy nach Hause. Sag ihr, ich komm mit Steve später nach.“

_Sehr wohl, Sir._

Tony atmet tief durch. Er kann das. Er kann das total.

Er legt Steve die Hand in den Nacken, krault zögernd. Die Konsequenz ist, dass Steve praktisch anfängt zu beben und hilflos gegen Tonys Hals schnuffelt. Tony ist sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. Also fragt er. „Ist das ok?“

Schließlich hat Pepper ihm gesagt, er soll fragen, wenn er sich nicht sicher ist. Steve deutet ein Nicken an, presst sich enger an Tony. Also krault Tony weiter.

„Wir haben dich die letzten Tage vermisst“, sagt er leise. Denn das ist die Wahrheit, und es kann Steve nur gut tun, sie zu hören.

Steve schnuffelt ein weiteres Mal. Tony wird von einer immensen Welle hilfloser Zuneigung für diesen lächerlichen Menschen überkommen.

Er ist Captain America! Captain America schnuffelt an seinem – Tony Starks – Hals herum! Wenn die Klatschpresse Wind davon bekommt!

Aber die Klatschpresse wird niemals hiervon erfahren, und wenn Tony sich höchstpersönlich den Mund zutackern muss.

Seine Fingerspitzen streichen durch Steves kurzes Haar, wieder und wieder und wieder, und nach einer Weile hört Steve auf zu schnuffeln und liegt ganz still da.

Tony streicht probeweise über seinen Rücken. „Besser?“

„Mhm“, brummt Steve zustimmend. „Tony?“ Seine Stimme klingt ein wenig dumpf gegen Tonys Hals.

„Ja, Steve?“

Steve hebt seinen Kopf an, sieht Tony in die Augen, und seine eigenen sind ein wenig rot.

„Ist das hier … ok? Ich … ich frage bloß, weil es … damals definitiv nicht ok war. Für zwei Männer. So zusammen zu liegen. Selbst, wenn sie lediglich … Freunde waren.“

Tony runzelt die Stirn. „War es nicht, hm?“

„Nicht wirklich, nein.“

„Zu aufregend, was? Ich kann mir richtig _vorstellen_ , wie die Öffentlichkeit sich _aufgeregt_ hätte, Captain America mit nem anderen Kerl schmusen zu sehen. Ist ja auch ein sehr aufregender Anblick. Wenn ich uns jetzt im Spiegel sehen könnte, würd ich mich wahrscheinlich auch aufregen.“

„Tony.“

„Was?“

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.“

Steve sieht ihm noch immer in die Augen, ernsthaft und unsicher, und Tony kann sich nicht helfen, er muss ihm in die Nase kneifen. „Ich hab mich zu dir ins Bett gelegt, oder nicht?“

„Ja, schon, aber-“

„Und dann hab ich dich geknuddelt und gewuddelt, oder nicht?“

„Gewuddelt?“

„Gut, ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht unbedingt das Paradebeispiel für angemessenes zwischenmenschliches Verhalten bin – und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mich nicht wegen sexueller Belästigung verklagen würdest – aber … wir sind doch beide mit dieser Situation zufrieden, oder nicht?“

Steve nickt. Er wird rot. Aber er nickt. Eine weitere Welle hilfloser Zuneigung schwappt über Tony hinweg. „Dann ist es ok, Steve.“

„Ja?“

„Ja. Sehr ok sogar. Weil wir Freunde sind.“

„Ja?“ fragt Steve ein wenig atemlos, und Tonys Herz reagiert darauf auf gar keinen Fall mit einem entzückten kleinen Hüpfer. Er versucht sich an einem nonchalanten Schulterzucken. „Wenn du mich willst.“

„Ich will dich, Tony“, bekräftigt Steve sofort mit einer erfreulichen Menge an Gusto.

Tony kann sich nicht helfen. „JARVIS!“

_Sir._

„Ich will das als meinen Klingelton, wenn Steve mich anruft!“

_Sehr wohl, Sir._

„Tony“, sagt Steve, und er kriegt den Tonfall derartig perfekt hin, dass Tony ihn spontan ein bisschen drücken muss.

Steve lässt es sich begeistert gefallen.

„Ich hab doch gar kein eigenes Telefon“, murmelt er nach einer Weile.

Tony ist entsetzt. Derartig entsetzt sogar, dass er Steve ein wenig von sich drücken muss, damit er ihm besser in die Augen sehen kann. „Ok, das reicht! Pack deine Sachen! Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um dich zu einem Filmabend einzuladen, aber das geht zu weit! Kein Telefon! _Kein Telefon!_ Wenn ich Fury das nächste Mal sehe, hetz ich ihm nicht nur Pepper auf den Hals, ich werd ihr vorher auftischen, er habe vor, hochhackige Schuhe als Massenvernichtungswaffen einstufen und verbieten zu lassen!“

Steve blinzelt ihn an. „Ich soll meine Sachen packen?“

„Richtig! Jetzt sofort! Du ziehst bei mir ein – und es ist mir völlig egal, was Fury oder der Rest der Welt dazu zu sagen hat. Du bist Captain America! Ich kann dich überhaupt nicht verderben! Wenn überhaupt, dann übst du einen positiven Einfluss auf mich aus!“

Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck gleitet über Steves Gesicht hinweg, dann tritt plötzlich ein Leuchten in seine Augen, das Tony so intensiv bisher nur vom Ark-Reaktor bekannt war.

Zwei Sekunden später befindet er sich in einer Umarmung, die droht, ihm sämtliche Rippen zu brechen. Es ist ihm egal. „Uff. Wenn ich vorher geahnt hätte, wie du auf positive Bemerkungen über deinen Einfluss auf die Menschheit reagierst, hätte ich schon viel eher welche gemacht.“

„Ich dachte, du willst mich nicht haben“, wispert Steve gegen Tonys Hals.

Tony muss einen Moment die Augen schließen. „Ich will dich, Steve“, erwidert er heiser, streicht Steve über den Kopf. „Ich will dich sogar sehr.“

Durch Steves Körper geht ein Zucken, und Tony braucht einen Moment, ehe ihm aufgeht, dass er tatsächlich lacht.

„Kann das mein Klingelton sein, wenn du mich anrufst?“ fragt er schließlich, und Tony grinst so breit, dass es fast ein bisschen wehtut. „Absolut. Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dir ein Telefon gebe und einrichte, wenn wir Zuhause sind.“

 

Die Villa ist verdächtig still, als Tony mit Steve in seinem Kielwasser durch ihre kühlen Flure schreitet. Nicht, dass sie sonst Brutstätte lautstärkeintensiver Episoden wäre.

Bruce ist ein stiller Kerl, solange er nicht aus Versehen die Farbe wechselt. Natasha ist eine schleichende Metapher, meistens eine tödliche. Und Clint … Tony weiß nicht wirklich, was er tut, wenn er nicht Cello spielt oder sich unter Bruces Labortisch versteckt. Aber er tut es offenbar leise.

Wenn Tony genauer darüber nachdenkt, ist der Einzige in seiner Villa, der zu Geräuschbelästigung neigt, er selbst.

Sie tragen Steves Reisetasche, in der er seine lächerlichen Besitztümer mit sich geführt hat, in das Zimmer, das Tony Captain Americas angemessen erachtet.

Oder eher an das Zimmer heran. Steve traut sich fünf Minuten lang praktisch nicht durch den Türrahmen.

„Es ist zu groß“, sagt er in einer Stimme, die zu gleichen Teilen ehrfürchtig und entsetzt klingt.

„Quatsch“, erwidert Tony ungeduldig aus vier Metern Entfernung – er hat das Zimmer betreten und weigert sich schlicht, wieder raus zukommen, bloß weil Steve einem völlig unnötigen Anfall von Schüchternheit erlegen ist. „Es ist gerade groß genug. Komm rein, Steve, ich will dir den Schrank zeigen. Ich hab ihn selber gebaut. Und wenn ich dir jetzt nicht zeige, wie du ihn aufkriegst, dann wirst du ihn kaputt machen, ich weiß es genau.“

Steve betritt endlich das Zimmer – wie ein Dschungelforscher eine verdächtig stille Lichtung voller abgenagter Knochen. „Du hast einen _Schrank_ gebaut?“

„Was soll dieser Tonfall? Ich hatte eine zimmermännische Phase. Guck, wenn du auf dieses Panel drückst -“ Tonys Fingerspitzen gleiten über einen Abschnitt der rechten Schranktür, der aussieht wie alle anderen, „- dann geht er auf.“

Der Schrank macht _Katunck_ , und seine Türen gleiten mit einem metallisch anmutenden Zischen zur Seite. Seine zahlreichen Fächer sind blau beleuchtet. Steves Blick wird von einem bereits belegten Fach links oben angezogen. „Sind das Pyjamas?“

Tony, der damit gerechnet hat, dass Steve seinem Science Fiction Schrank wesentlich mehr Beachtung zollen würde, wird, zu seinem nicht enden wollenden Entsetzen, tatsächlich ein bisschen rot. „Äh. Ja.“

„Tony.“

„Steve?“

„Warum liegen rot-blaue Seidenpyjamas mit Sternmotiv in diesem Schrank?“

„Ich … ähm … wollte für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet sein?“

Steve blinzelt. Er hat eine kleine Epiphanie. „Die sind für _mich_?“

Tony räuspert sich. „Eh. Irgendwie schon. Ich hab sie gesehen als ich die für die an- als ich sowieso gerade Pyjamas kaufen war und … hab an dich gedacht.“

Steve streckt den Arm aus, legt ihn Tony über die Schultern und drückt seinen neuen Hausherrn ein wenig. „Danke.“

„Du findest sie grässlich.“

„Ein bisschen. Heißt nicht, dass ich sie nicht anziehen werde.“

Tony schnaubt, obwohl er sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen inklusive eines Gefühls wohlig warmen Behagens nicht verkneifen kann. „Ja, genau. JARVIS, wo ist die Meute?“

_Master Bruce, Miss Potts, Agentin Romanov und Agent Barton befinden sich im nord-östlichen Wohnzimmer, Sir._

„… Ist das das Braune?“

_Ja, Sir._

Tony setzt sich in Bewegung, Steve an seiner Seite. „Wie viele Wohnzimmer hast du in diesem … Haus?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es neigt dazu, sich selbst umzubauen, wenn ich kurz nicht hinsehe.“

„Was?!“

„Das war ein Scherz, Steven, liebe Güte, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich war früher nicht oft hier, ok? Ein bisschen viel Platz für mich allein.“

Sie haben das korrekte Wohnzimmer erreicht, ehe Steve Tony versichern kann, dass er jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht mehr allein ist.

Der Anblick seiner … _Insassen_ ist wohl der treffendste Begriff … vertreibt jegliche derartige Gedanken aus Steves Geist. Einen Moment lang vertreibt er selbst Steves gesunden Menschenverstand. Aber wenn jemandes gesunder Menschenverstand hartnäckig und resistent ist, dann ist das Steves. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er tief durchgeatmet und ein paar Kniebeugen gemacht hat, kommt er zurück und verscheucht die ungläubige Fassungslosigkeit, die sich an seinem üblichen Platz breit machen wollte.

„Tony“, sagt er leise zu dem Mann, der aus Selbstverteidigungsgründen in eine Art Schreckstarre verfallen ist. „Hast du allen Pyjamas gekauft?“

Tony schafft ein fassungsloses Nicken. „Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sie je anziehen würden.“ Er blinzelt. „Pepper sieht gut aus in Gold und Rot“, stellt er dann mit schwacher Stimme fest.

Sie werden entdeckt. Natasha, in einem Traum aus lilafarbener Seide mit blauen Streifen, wendet ihnen den Kopf zu und blinzelt in einer Art, die man vage als freundlich einstufen kann, wenn man das denn will. Offenbar ist das das Signal für alle anderen, sich von den diversen Sofas zu erheben, die sie bisher bevölkert haben, und die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

Pepper umarmt zunächst Tony … und dann nach kurzem Zögern Steve. Tony wäre eifersüchtig, wäre Steve nicht so sichtlich überfordert und mit der fieberhaften Überlegung beschäftigt, wo er seine Hände ablegen soll.

„Warum rennt ihr alle in Pyjamas rum?“ erkundigt Tony sich bei Bruce, während sie eine männlich kernige Halbumarmung mit extra robustem Schulterklopfen austauschen. Das versucht Tony sich zumindest einzureden. Bruce scheint völlig damit zufrieden zu sein, ihn einfach zu drücken.

„Pyjamaparty“, erwidert Bruce mit einem Schulterzucken. „Um Steves Einzug zu feiern.“

Tony starrt ihn fassungslos an und ignoriert stoisch Clints plötzliche Schmuseattacke von links. „Was? Aber woher -“

Bruce blinzelt gen Zimmerdecke.

Tony plustert sich empört auf. „JARVIS, du bist ein altes Waschweib!“

JARVIS fühlt sich nicht dazu bemüßigt, eine Antwort abzugeben.

„Geh dich umziehen, Tony“, rät Pepper ihm fröhlich, und er blinzelt sie an. „Fängst du schon wieder damit an, mir Befehle zu erteilen? Und wieso trägst du bitte meinen Pyjama?“

Pepper zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mich der Gruppe anpassen. Außerdem trägt Natasha Clints, und es ist nicht so, als wäre das hier dein einziger. Ich bin fast vom Glauben abgefallen, als ich deinen Schrank aufgemacht habe.“

„Das“, sagt er voller Überzeugung, „ist eine dreiste Lüge.“

„Gut, ich war lediglich ein bisschen überrascht. Fünf Sekunden lang.“

„Das glaube ich dir schon eher. Steve!“

Steve, der inzwischen mit der kniffligen Aufgabe beschäftigt ist, Natasha zu umarmen, ohne sie wirklich anzufassen, richtet sich dankbar auf. „Ja?“

Tony macht eine ungeduldige Kopfbewegung. „Komm, wir gehen uns umziehen.“

„Ok.“

Tony blickt anklagend an seiner linke Seite hinab. „Barton.“

„Was?“

„Lass mich los.“

„Aber was ist mit der _Liebe_ , Stark?“

„Geh und hol sie dir von Natasha!“

„Was, bin ich lebensmüde?“

Tony ist nicht nur überrascht, er ist schwer beeindruckt, als Bruce und Natasha in perfektem Einklang vor ihm auftauchen und ihn mit wenigen, effizienten Handgriffen von Clint befreien. Clint klebt sich prompt an Bruce wie eine besonders liebevolle Feuerqualle – tödlich, ganz klar, aber gleichzeitig merkwürdig attraktiv und irgendwie knuddelig.

Tony entschließt sich zu einem strategischen Rückzug, ehe er am Ende noch damit anfängt, Natasha mit anmutigen Wildkatzen zu vergleichen, und sich einen Krallenhieb einfängt.

 

_21 Tage_

Phil kommt zu sich.

 

Clint wird von einem ominösen Knacken geweckt.

Er hat den vergangenen Abend eingeklemmt zwischen Natasha und Bruce auf dem Sofa verbracht und ausgerechnet _Herr der Ringe_ mit seinem formidablen Team geguckt.

Pepper hatte es im Vorfeld als herzerwärmendes Beispiel für Kameraderie und Treue angepriesen. Clint hat sie schwer unter Verdacht, dass sie einfach nur die elbische Mode bewundern wollte.

Steve hat eine halbe Stunde lang nicht damit aufgehört, verstohlen in Tonys Schulter zu schnuffeln, als Boromir gestorben ist. Clint hätte ihn hemmungslos ausgelacht, hätte er nicht Natashas drohenden Blick auf sich ruhen gespürt.

Also hat er geschwiegen – eine Meisterleistung, wenn man ihn fragt – ein bisschen mit Bruce … nicht direkt gekuschelt … na gut, sorg- und hemmungslos geschmust … und den grässlichen Film geguckt.

Tony hat etwa eine Milliarde Legolas-Witze auf seine Kosten gemacht, aber keinen Pieps von sich gegeben, um Bruce zu ärgern, als der Höhlentroll aufgetaucht ist.

Clint hätte ihn vermutlich umgebracht, wenn er das gemacht hätte. Aber glücklicherweise gibt es Grenzen, die selbst Stark nicht zu überschreiten scheint.

Clint räkelt sich ein wenig im Bett, hält die Augen geschlossen. Er fühlt sich überraschend … wohl.

Der Filmabend war natürlich so schrecklich wie nur irgendwas, das versteht sich von selbst, aber irgendwie … Es geht ihm gut.

Ein Teil von ihm ist nach wie vor kalt, vermisst Phil, bedauert all die verpassten Chancen, den Umstand, dass er nicht mal einen gestohlenen Kuss hat, den er als Andenken bewahren kann.

Alles was er hat, sind seine Träume, sein Cello, die Erinnerung an gemeinsame Einsätze, an die Sicherheit, sich in jeder Situation auf Coulson verlassen zu können. Alles was er hat, ist der dumpfe Schmerz des Bedauerns, nie den Mut gehabt zu haben, mehr als nur dumme Sprüche zu reißen.

Aber der Teil von ihm, der nicht einzig und allein darauf ausgerichtet ist, um Phil zu trauern … der Rest von ihm …  
… Vertraut darauf, dass Bruce ihm Obdach in seinem Labor gewähren wird, wann immer Clint ihn benötigt …  
… Weiß ganz genau, dass Natasha eher sterben würde, als ihn im Stich zu lassen …  
… Ist sich sicher, dass Stark ihm die fabelhaftesten Spielzeuge, nicht zu reden von einem Zuhause, zur Verfügung stellen wird, solange Clint ihn lässt …  
… Möchte darauf wetten, dass Steve, ganz egal wie wann oder wo, alles liegen und stehen lassen wird, um ihn aus Schwierigkeiten zu befreien, die er sich höchstwahrscheinlich selber aufgehalst hat.

Und sie alle sind offenbar nur allzu bereit dazu, jederzeit grässliche Filmabende in hässlichen Pyjamas abzuhalten und schamlos miteinander zu kuscheln.

Clints Augen werden feucht. Er hat jetzt eine Familie. (Plus eine Pepper. Clint hat ein bisschen Bedenken, dass sogar eine Pepper in diesem an sich schon verdächtig famosen Gesamtpaket enthalten ist, aber er will mal nicht so sein. Er nimmt jeden Bonus, den er kriegen kann. Pepper erinnert ihn an Phil. Auf die gute Art. Er will ihr einen Taser schenken.)

Er schnauft, reibt sich die Augen und setzt sich ruckartig auf. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt lieber nachsehen, was das für ein ominöses Knacken war, ehe er wieder in Tränen ausbricht und zu Bruce laufen muss, um sich an seiner Schulter auszuweinen.

Sein leicht verklärter Blick gleitet wie von selbst zu Elvira hinüber, und er blinzelt sie einen Moment lang überfordert an.

Allem Anschein nach hat sie ihren Topf gesprengt.

 

Phil ist desorientiert, sein Körper ist zu schwer, zu schwach, und der Schlauch in seinem Hals hilft nicht, die allgemeine Situation zu fördern.

Er drückt den Panik-Knopf an seinem Bett etwas fester, als man vielleicht von ihm erwarten würde.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nimmt er wahr, wie die Tür aufgeht, und ein Teil seiner Panik lässt nach, als er Maria Hill erkennt. Der Gigant ganz in Weiß an ihrer Seite, der ihn sofort von dem Schlauch in seiner Luftröhre befreit, ist offenbar sein Krankenpfleger.

Phil versucht, sich zu beruhigen. Es fällt ihm nicht ganz so leicht wie üblich. Zunächst mal ist er noch am Leben. Das kommt ein wenig unerwartet. Aber Phil kann gut mit Überraschungen umgehen, andernfalls wäre er kein so fähiger Agent.

Er lässt sich von Maria Wasser in einen Plastikbecher schenken und diesen mit einem Strohhalm versehen, trinkt zaghaft, selbst wenn ihm ein Pappbecher wesentlich lieber wäre.

Er hat diese Diskussion mit Fury mehr als nur einmal gehabt, und kann schlicht nicht begreifen, wieso ausgerechnet Stark umweltbewusster ist als ihre Organisation.

Aber jetzt geht es nicht um Pappe kontra Plastik, es geht um Umweltbedrohungen anderer Größenordnungen.

Er wartet, bis sein Krankenpfleger sein Zimmer verlassen hat, dann blinzelt er Maria zu, und sie nimmt prompt den Strohhalm in seinem provokanten Becher weg.

„Loki?“ krächzt er.

„Besiegt“, informiert sie ihn knapp. „Wir haben gewonnen. New York hat schwere Kollateralschäden hinnehmen müssen, und wir haben bedauerlich viele Zivilisten und Agenten verloren. Aber wir haben gewonnen. Thor hat ihn nach Asgard überführt, um ihn dort seiner Strafe zukommen zu lassen.“

Phil nimmt das in sich auf, nickt flüchtig – dann stellt er die Frage, die seinem Herzen am nächsten ist: „Barton?“

Maria verrät ihre Gefühle lediglich durch ein kurzes Zucken ihrer Wimpern. „Zurück auf unserer Seite. Alles, was er gebraucht hat, war offenbar ein harter Schlag auf den Kopf. Eine Beobachtung, die ich schon vor Jahren gemacht habe, wenn ich das bemerken darf. Agentin Romanov war so gut, ihn … zu neutralisieren.“

Diesmal zucken Phils Wimpern, und sie erlaubt sich ein Lächeln. „Er hat sich erholt, Sir. Er wohnt jetzt bei Stark.“

Phil starrt sie an. „Wie lange war ich -“

„Drei Wochen, Sir.“

Es gibt viel zu viele Fragen, die er stellen will, viel zu viele Informationen, die ihm fehlen – aber sein Hals tut weh, und er ist müde, und die Schmerzmittel, die ihm per Tropf verabreicht werden, lösen Übelkeit in ihm aus.

Also beschränkt er sich aufs Wesentliche. „Ich will ihn sehen. Ich habe ihn nicht debrieft.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Bruce! Bruuuce!“

Clint flitzt in Socken über den Flur, ansonsten lediglich bekleidet mit der unteren Hälfte seines Pyjamas.

Zugegeben, es ist noch ein wenig früh am Tag, um hier schreiend durch die Flure zu rennen, aber seine verdammte Topflanze hat ihren Topf GEHULKT! Er hat allen Grund zum freudig erregten Schreien. „Bruuuce!“

Offenbar hat JARVIS Bruce informiert, dass Clint ihm etwas enorm Wichtiges mitzuteilen hat – er kommt aus seinem Labor und ihm entgegen. Clint hat nicht wirklich damit gerechnet und kann nicht mehr bremsen. „Bruuuce!“

„Clint? Was haaa-argh! Uh.“

Bruce landet mit dem Rücken an der Wand, Clint an seine Front gepresst. Ein paar Sekunden lang verharrt Clint regungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen. Aber er wird weder von oben herab angegrollt, noch macht der Körper vor ihm signifikante Veränderungen der gestaltwandelnden Art durch.

Überraschende Sockenrutschattacken am frühen Morgen bringen einen Doktor Banner offenbar nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe.

„Guten Morgen, Agent Barton“, begrüßt Bruce ihn betont gelassen. „Ich nehme an, du hast besonders gut geschlafen?“

Clint schlingt beide Arme um ihn und drückt ihn herzhaft. „Bruce!“

Bruce fängt an zu lachen. „Was ist denn los?“

„Elvira ist los! Dein Dünger hat total gewirkt! Mann, hat dein Dünger gewirkt!“ Clint lässt von Bruce ab, um ihn an beiden Schultern zu fassen und einen kleinen Siegestanz aufzuführen.

Bruce blinzelt ihn amüsiert an. „Sie ist gesund und munter, nehme ich mal an?“

Clint nickt nachdrücklich. „Mehr als das! Sie -“

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Natasha, vermutlich noch immer in Clints Pyjama gekleidet und von Kopf bis Fuß eingewickelt in ihre Bettdecke, steht am anderen Ende des Flurs und sieht alles in allem nicht wirklich aus wie sie selbst.

Clint kann sich einfach nicht stoppen. „Bruce, sieh nur! Die Raupe Nimmersatt!“

Natasha rollt mit den Augen. „Also ist alles in Ordnung, ja?“

Clint wird bewusst, dass er vor fünf Minuten schreiend durch die halbe Villa gerannt ist, und er hebt in einer schuldbewussten Ganzkörper-Grimasse beide Schultern. „Äh. Ja. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

Natashas Augenbrauen erreichen beinahe ihren Haaransatz. „Ach nein?“

Sie schlurft an sie heran, und Clint legt ihr den Arm über die Schultern. „Elvira hat ihren Topf gesprengt“, klärt er sie auf, und das in einem Ton, als lasse er sie an einem Staatsgeheimnis teilhaben.

Natasha lehnt sich an ihn und legt ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter. „Das ist schön.“

Er blinzelt sie von der Seite an. „Schläfst du wieder ein?“

„Wenn ich ganz viel Glück habe.“

Clint hebt sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme.

„Du bist aber sehr mutig“, lautet ihr schläfriger Kommentar.

„Bruce würde mich beschützen“, erwidert er schlicht.

Bruce räuspert sich verhalten. „Elvira hat ihren Topf gesprengt?“

Clint wendet sich hastig zu ihm um, Natashas reglose Last in seinen Armen beinahe vergessen. „Willst du’s sehen?“

Bruce wirft einen prüfenden Blick in sein Labor hinein. „Sei so gut und schalt alle unnötigen Geräte ab, JARVIS.“

_Sehr wohl, Master Bruce._

 

Elvira hat in der Tat ihren Kopf gesprengt. Man kann es einfach nicht anders beschreiben. Die ehemals so traurige, schwächelnde, bemitleidenswerte Pflanze hat anscheinend beschlossen, dass der ihr zugedachte Platz auf der Fensterbank zu gut ist, um ihn kampflos aufzugeben.

Also hat sie Wurzeln gebildet. Und Wurzeln gebildet. Und Wurzeln gebildet, bis ihr Topf ihr zu klein wurde. Selbst das hat sie nicht aufgehalten.

Bruce ist ein wenig überrascht, wenn er ehrlich sein soll. Selbst perfekte Umweltbedingungen in Kombination mit seinem recht simplen Dünger rechtfertigen kaum ein derartiges Wachstum.

Aber Clint, der soeben Natasha in seinem Bett abgelegt hat, und jetzt an seine Seite tritt, ist viel zu begeistert, als dass Bruce diese Gedanken tatsächlich aussprechen würde.

„Hast du schon einen neuen Topf für sie?“ erkundigt Bruce sich also stattdessen.

Clint schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß, du hattest mir gesagt, dass ich einen besorgen soll, aber ich hab ehrlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie den so schnell brauchen würde.“

Bruce nickt. „Ich auch nicht.“

Clint luschert ihn spekulativ von der Seite an. „Kommst du nach dem Frühstück mit, einen besorgen?“

Bruce nickt ganz unwillkürlich. „Sicher.“

Es ist, als wisse Clint ganz genau, was Bruce ihm damit verspricht. Was es für Bruce bedeutet, die sichere, abgeschiedene Stille von Tonys Villa zu verlassen und sich mit ihm unter Menschen zu begeben. Er tritt noch ein wenig dichter an Bruce heran, bis sich ihre Oberarme berühren, dann seufzt er. „Ich glaube, das hier würde Phil gefallen.“

Und genau so, wie Clint zu ahnen scheint, was in Bruce vor sich geht, ist Bruce sich ziemlich sicher, was für einen Meilenstein Clint gerade im Begriff ist, zu setzen.

„Ja?“ fragt er sanft nach, und Clint nickt. „Es hat ihm nicht gefallen, dass ich nach all den Jahren immer noch im Hauptquartier gewohnt habe. Er hat ständig gesagt, ich soll mir endlich was Eigenes suchen.“

Clint grinst ein bisschen gequält. „Zugegeben, er hat das hauptsächlich gesagt, weil er mich davon abbringen wollte, die neuen Rekruten zu terrorisieren. Aber wenn die sich davon aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, wenn ich mich aus den Deckenschächten auf sie fallen lasse, dann ist SHIELD nicht die richtige Organisation für sie.“

Bruce versucht gar nicht erst, sich sein Grinsen zu verbieten. „Korrekt.“

Clint nickt. „Ich hab Fury praktisch einen Gefallen damit getan. Die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt und so.“

Er bleibt einen Moment lang still. „Phil wäre wahrscheinlich vom Glauben abgefallen, wenn er gesehen hätte, dass ich es tatsächlich schaffe, Elvira am Leben zu erhalten.“

Bruce zögert kurz, schluckt trocken. „Das halte ich für äußerst unwahrscheinlich“, sagt er dann und kann praktisch spüren, wie Clint sich an seiner Seite anspannt. „Wieso das?“

„Naja … er hat dir vertraut, oder nicht?“

Diesmal bleibt Clint beunruhigend lange still. „Wie kommst du darauf?“ fragt er schließlich, und er klingt so unsicher, dass Bruce sich zusammenreißen muss, ihn nicht anzufassen.

Aber er weiß, dass er jetzt behutsam vorgehen muss, und Clint nicht überfordern darf.

„Ich habe ihn nicht wirklich gut kennenlernen können“, gibt er zu. „Aber in all dem Tumult um Loki und … naja … die drohende Eroberung unserer Welt … schien er doch nie das Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren, dich von Lokis Einfluss zu befreien. Das war ihm wichtig. Du warst ihm wichtig.“

Clint gibt ein leises, ungläubiges Geräusch von sich, und jetzt legt Bruce ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, drückt sanft zu.

„Er war so _gut_ “, sagt Clint, und da ist so viel Nachdruck, so viel leise Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, dass Bruce beinahe eine Gänsehaut bekommt.

„Nicht … nicht nur als Agent. Er war ein guter _Mensch_. Er hat sich nicht damit zufrieden gegeben, Verbrecher unschädlich zu machen, er wollte die Welt retten. Jeden Tag aufs Neue und völlig egal, wie. Hat ewig versucht, Fury davon zu überzeugen, ordentliches Geschirr in der Cafeteria zu benutzen, und kein Plastik. Und er war so geduldig, immer so geduldig. Sogar mit mir. Ich glaube, er hat mich nicht ein einziges Mal angeschrieen, völlig egal, was ich angestellt hatte. Er hat mir so viel beigebracht.“

Clints Stimme hat einen leicht erstickten Klang angenommen, und Bruce weiß, dass er wieder angefangen hat, zu weinen. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Es ist an der Zeit, dass Clint sich endlich erlaubt, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen – egal wie scheu und verletzlich sie auch sein mögen.

„Wenn ich nicht … wenn ich nicht auf der falschen Seite gekämpft hätte -“, entfährt es Clint plötzlich „Ich hätte ihn retten können! Er hätte Loki nicht allein gegenüber treten müssen! Es war das erste Mal, dass ich nicht … ich nicht da war, um ihm … ihm den Rücken frei zu halten, und … ich …“

Bruce sagt kein Wort, nimmt Clint einfach nur in die Arme und hält ihn fest. Diesmal weint Clint leise, gibt keinen Laut von sich, aber er krallt sich so fest an Bruce, dass er blaue Flecken hinterlassen wird.

„Loki ist ein Gott“, sagt Bruce nach einer Weile ruhig. „Er hätte euch vermutlich beide getötet. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

Das entlockt Clint ein einziges, hilfloses Schluchzen. Bruce reibt ihm über den Rücken. „Hast du mich verstanden? Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

„Ab-aber ich, ich hätte …“, stammelt Clint, sein Atem heiß gegen Bruces Hals.

Bruce legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken. „Nein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

 

„Was soll das heißen, ich darf niemanden sehen?“ Phil ist seit drei Stunden wach, und er hat nicht das Gefühl, dass sein Verstand schon wieder auf voller Stufe arbeitet. „Ich habe Maria gesehen. Und Arnold.“

Arnold, Phils hünenhafter Krankenpfleger, ist soeben damit beschäftigt, Phil eine leichte Malzeit – eine nicht zu identifizierende Form von Brei – vorzusetzen und nicht die leiseste Regung in seinem kantigen Gesicht deutet an, dass er die Erwähnung seines Namens wahrgenommen hat.

Wenn Phil ganz ehrlich ist, dann sieht Arnold aus, als sei er in einem Labor gezüchtet worden. Und keinesfalls auf die gute Art, wie Captain America.

Fury, eine unerfreulich solide Präsenz neben Phils Bett, hebt eine eloquente Augenbraue. „Ich meinte von außerhalb.“

„Von außerhalb?“ hakt Phil verständnislos nach. Fury bleibt still. Phil schließt ein Paar äußerst müder Augen. „Was erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sir?“

Eine äußerst heikle Frage, dessen ist Phil sich bewusst. Fury ist ein verdammter Heimlichtuer. Aber er hat Phil schon erzählt, dass er praktisch nur noch am Leben ist, weil sie antike Maschinerie an ihm ausprobiert haben, die angeblich mitgeholfen haben soll, Captain America zu backen. Phil denkt nicht, dass sein Boss ihn noch überraschen kann.

Fury, stets darauf aus, sämtlichen Erwartungen zu trotzen, räuspert sich. „Die Welt hält Sie für tot, Agent Coulson.“

Phil nimmt ein paar gleichmäßige, beruhigende Atemzüge. „Die _ganze_ Welt?“

„Nun, nicht die ganze“, lenkt Fury ein. „Ihre Familie geht davon aus, dass Sie einen Sondereinsatz auf Hawaii beaufsichtigen und wie üblich einer strikten Schweigepflicht inklusive Kommunikationsverbot unterworfen sind.“

Diese Information beruhigt Phil tatsächlich ein wenig. Wenn Fury seiner Familie schon wieder aufgetischt hätte, dass er tot ist … das letzte Mal war schlimm genug. Seine Mutter macht heute noch Witze darüber.

„Das Team geht also davon aus, dass ich tot bin“, sagt er müde.

Fury brummt zustimmend. „Ihr Tod hat ihnen den Antrieb gegeben, der vorher so beklagenswert gefehlt hat.“

Phil schlägt endlich seine Augen wieder auf. „Sie wissen, dass es mir eine Ehre ist, zum Wohle des Teams mein Leben zu geben, Sir“, sagt er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, der Fury nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken scheint, „aber ich weigere mich schlicht, diesen Vorgang länger als nötig hinauszuziehen."

„Es ist zu Ihrem eigenen Wohl, Coulson“, erwidert Fury scharf. „Es kann Ihnen sicherlich nicht entgangen sein, dass Sie in Ihrem augenblicklichen Zustand ein wenig angreifbarer als gewohnt sind.“

Phil blinzelt ihn an. „Wollen Sie andeuten, dass mir von Seiten der Avengers Gefahr droht?“

Fury wirft einen ungeduldigen Blick gen Zimmerdecke. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Aber je kleiner die Zahl der Personen, die darüber unterrichtet ist, dass Sie überlebt haben, desto besser.“

„Möglich. Ich will Barton trotzdem sehen. Sie können mir nicht weismachen, dass er die Termine mit seinem Therapeuten wahrgenommen hat.“

„Das hat er nicht“, gibt Fury sofort zu. „Aber um ihn mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Stark wird schon dafür sorgen, dass er nicht durchdreht. Sie können sich gegenseitig mit ihrem Wahnsinn ausbalancieren.“

„Sir, bei allem Respekt, Sie haben manchmal keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden.“

„Ich weiß, Coulson. Dafür habe ich Sie. Und weil ich sicher stellen will, dass Sie mir noch möglichst lange erhalten bleiben, wird niemand über Ihr Überleben informiert, den ich nicht höchstpersönlich freigegeben habe.“

„Sir -“

„Das ist ein Befehl, Agent. Ende der Diskussion.“

 

Steve sitzt an Tonys Küchentisch, ganz allein. Aber es ist noch sehr früh am Tag, und er ist sowieso bloß wach, weil Clint aus irgend einem absonderlichen Grund wie ein Irrer an seinem Zimmer vorbei geflitzt ist und dabei Bruces Namen gerufen hat.

JARVIS zufolge gab es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung, selbst wenn er Steve nicht verraten wollte, was los war.

Aber Tony hat gesagt, dass man JARVIS bedingungslos vertrauen kann, also versucht Steve, genau das zu tun, selbst wenn er nach einem derartigen Weckruf ganz sicher nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Heute hat er auch gar kein so großes Problem damit, allein zu sein.

Der vergangene Abend war ein wenig … ungewöhnlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr schön. Er wohnt jetzt bei Tony, hat sein eigenes Zimmer in der Villa, Tony hat ihm _Pyjamas_ geschenkt, und während des Filmabends so dicht neben ihm auf dem Sofa gesessen, dass Steve seine Wärme noch immer in seinen Knochen spürt.

Er hat sich fast ein bisschen schlecht gefühlt, wegen Pepper, die auf Tonys anderer Seite gesessen hat. Aber sie schien völlig unberührt ob der Nähe zwischen ihm und Tony, also hofft Steve, dass es ok ist – dass er sie nicht unabsichtlich … vor den Kopf stößt.

Das Letzte, das er will, ist Tony und Pepper Anlass für einen Streit geben. Besonders, weil es keinerlei Grund zum Streiten gibt. Steve ist bewusst, dass es Männern inzwischen erlaubt ist, miteinander … intim zu sein, dass sie in einigen Staaten heiraten dürfen (eine Entwicklung, die er uneingeschränkt begrüßt) und er ist lange nicht so naiv, dass ihm nicht klar wäre, wie es wirken muss, dass Tony und er einander ständig umarmen.

Aber Steve ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Beziehung zu Tony absolut unschuldiger Natur ist. Sie mag ungewöhnlich sein, das ganz bestimmt – ungewöhnlich und bemerkenswert und völlig anders, als Steve es gewohnt ist – aber wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, dann ist ihm das egal. Tony hilft ihm dabei, sich wieder als Teil von etwas betrachten zu können.

Tony behandelt ihn nicht wie ein Relikt, oder einen Helden, der auf ein Podest gehört. Tony erlaubt ihm, ganz er selbst zu sein.

Tonys Umarmungen und seine Wärme sind lediglich ein Bonus, und Steve würde es sicherlich bedauern, aber er würde lernen, darauf zu verzichten, wenn Miss Potts es verlangte. Er kann nicht der Grund für Tonys Unglück sein. Für Peppers auch nicht.

„Ganz allein hier, Captain? Hat der Urschrei Sie auch geweckt?“ Pepper steht plötzlich neben ihm am Tisch, als hätten seine Gedanken sie herbei gezaubert, und Steve schenkt ihr ein leicht gezwungenes Lächeln. „Ja, allerdings. Guten Morgen, Miss Potts.“

Er ist sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber er hält unwillkürlich Ausschau nach Tony.

„Er schläft noch“, informiert Pepper ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln, nachdem sie seine Begrüßung erwidert hat. „Diesen Mann weckt nichts, nicht mal ein mittelschweres Erdbeben.“

Steve hebt bestürzt beide Augenbrauen. „Aber das ist -“

„Oh, er wird wach, wenn JARVIS ihm rät, den nächstbesten Türrahmen aufzusuchen“, beruhigt sie ihn und setzt sich auf den Stuhl direkt neben ihm. „JARVIS kriegt ihn besser wach als irgend jemand sonst.“

Steve nickt geistesabwesend und zermatert sich das Hirn nach einem Thema, über das er sich mit ihr unterhalten könnte. Aber er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung über ihre Aufgaben als CEO – und beinahe all sein Allgemein- und Popkulturwissen beruht auf Fakten, die siebzig Jahre zurück liegen.

„Steve“, sagt sie dann plötzlich, und er zuckt beinahe zusammen. „Es ist _ok_.“

Er dreht ihr den Kopf zu, blinzelt sie fragend an. „Ok?“

Sie nickt nachdrücklich. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich sogar froh.“

Seine Augen weiten sich verwundert. „Wie bitte?“

„Tony braucht sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit“, erklärt sie schlicht. „Und ich bin nicht immer hier.“

Steve hat schon immer mehr Respekt vor Frauen gehabt als die meisten anderen Männer seiner Generation, aber das … diese simple, zurückhaltende Ehrlichkeit – Pepper Potts ist eine bemerkenswerte Persönlichkeit.

„ _Was_ geht hier vor sich?“ ertönt mit einem Mal Tonys anklagende Stimme von der Tür her. „Wieso muss ich in einem leeren Bett aufwachen, nur um mein Mädchen mit Captain America in flagranti in der Küche zu erwischen?“

Er steht hinter ihnen, ehe selbst Pepper eine Retourkutsche auf diesen Unsinn eingefallen ist, beugt sich vor und legt ihnen jeweils einen seiner Arme um die Schultern. „Guten Morgen meine zwei Lieblingsmenschen auf der Welt!“

Pepper dreht ihren Kopf und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange – Steve begnügt sich damit, seine Schläfe an Tonys zu lehnen.

„Mich überkommt ein leises Gefühl von Surrealität“, gibt Tony zu Protokoll.

„Als ob das für dich was Neues wäre“, erwidert Pepper trocken.

„Stark, wirklich, lass doch mal diese Widerlichkeiten am frühen – oh. Guten Morgen, Miss Potts.“

Clint marschiert in die Küche, Bruce und Natasha in seinem Windschatten. „Wie schön“, kommentiert er übertrieben heiter. „Wir sind alle da.“

Tony richtet sich auf, aber er lässt seine Hände auf Pepper und Steves Schultern liegen.

„Nicht alle“, sagt er gewichtig. „Aber ich möchte behaupten, ein Halbgott in meiner Küche würde den Rahmen endgültig sprengen.“

Draußen vor dem Fenster, wo eben noch schönster Sonnenschein geherrscht hat, erklingt mit einem Mal ominöses Donnergrollen.

„Das Wetter hat einen verdrehten Sinn für Humor“, kommentiert Tony diese verdächtigen Witterungsvorgänge. „Barton, ich will Rührei, also schwing die Pfanne!“

Clint öffnet den Mund, um zu protestieren. Nicht, weil er nicht vorhat, für seine Kameraden zu kochen. Einfach aus Prinzip.

Ein gleißender Blitz rast über den Himmel, begleitet von einem gewaltigen Krachen – eine Sekunde später ist die Terrasse vorm Küchenfenster schwer renovierungsbedürftig.

„Das“, sagt Clint in die bleierne Stille hinein, „ist deine Schuld, Stark. Du hast ihn praktisch herausgefordert.“

Draußen erhebt Thor sich aus dem Krater, den Mjölnir hinterlassen hat, und tritt mit ernster Miene an die Tür heran, die die Terrasse von der Küche trennt.

Sie ist abgeschlossen, aber das hält ihn nicht auf. Das Knacken, als das Schloss aufgibt und bricht, genügt, um Tony aus seiner Starre aufzuschrecken und dem Halbgott entgegen zu kommen. „Thor, Kumpel, entzückend von dir, uns zu besuchen und mein Eigentum umzudekorieren, was können wir für dich -“

Thor legt ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich komme mit bedeutsamer Kunde. Heimdall hat mich entsandt, eine ungeheuerliche Unwahrheit zu enden.“

„Was ist ein Heimdall?“, erkundigt Clint sich flüsternd bei Bruce. Bruce schüttelt ungeduldig den Kopf. „Später.“

Tony blinzelt derweil zu Thor auf. „Ok. Geht schon wieder die Welt unter, ohne dass wir’s gemerkt haben? Muss Steve sich in seine Strumpfhosen werfen?“

Thors Brauen furchen sich. „Nein. Meine Kunde ist anderer Natur. Es geht um unseren gefallenen Kampfgefährten, den Sohn des Coul.“

Bruce legt seinen Arm um Clint, ohne es wirklich zu registrieren. Steve, der sich von seinem Platz am Tisch erhoben hat, als Thor gelandet ist, tritt an Tonys Seite. „Was ist mit ihm?“

Thors Kiefermuskeln spannen sich an. „Er ist am Leben.“

Tony ist dabei, den Mund zu öffnen um eine Serie an Flüchen auszustoßen, die Steve wahrscheinlich schwer traumatisieren würde. Ein fassungsloses Grollen schräg hinter ihm lässt ihn inne halten.

Einen Atemzug später eilt Bruce an ihm vorbei, bereits sichtlich damit beschäftigt, die Farbe zu wechseln. Er erreicht die Terrasse, ehe die Transformation ganz eingesetzt hat, und die restlichen Avengers beobachten aus der relativen Sicherheit der Küche aus, wie Bruce seinen Gefühlen bezüglich Thors Botschaft freien Lauf lässt.

„Huh“, macht Tony beeindruckt. „Ich schätze, er ist mal so richtig sauer. Barton, was zum Henker hast du vor?“

Clint, sein Gesicht auffallend leer, marschiert weiter. „Ich geh zu ihm raus. Was denn sonst?“

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?“ fragt Steve vorsichtig.

Clint schnaubt. „Unbedingt. Es ist eine von meinen.“

Damit ist er durch die Tür. Zwei Herzschläge später ist Natasha ihm gefolgt.

„Oh, na gut“, brummt Tony, sichtlich überzeugt davon, dass der Hulk weder Clint noch Natasha das Geringste tun wird. Jetzt, da die Transformation abgeschlossen ist, wirkt er überraschend gelassen. „Offenbar war’s nur der erste Schock.“

Er wendet sich Thor zu. „Hat, hier, dingens … Heimdall dir auch gesagt, wo unser gefallener Kampfgefährte, der Sohn des Coul, sich vor uns versteckt?“

Thors ernste Miene hat sich kein bisschen verändert. „Seine Position ist mir in der Tat bekannt. Es hat ihn danach verlangt, den Falken zu sehen – sein Wunsch ist ihm von Direktor Fury verwehrt worden.“

Wie auf Kommando wenden sich alle in der Küche Verbliebenen dem Fenster zu. Im Garten ist der Hulk inzwischen damit beschäftigt, Clint und Natasha an sich zu drücken und festzuhalten als sei er der stolze Vater von extrem tödlichen Zwillingen.

Clint zittert.

„Heimdall konnte nicht eher mal nen Pieps sagen?“ knurrt Tony, ohne sich stoppen zu können.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er angekommen ist, verliert Thors stolze Haltung ein wenig an Spannung. „Es war nicht abzusehen, ob unser Freund sich von seinen Kampfverletzungen erholen würde. Seine Lebensgeister sind erst vor Kurzem zu ihm zurück gekehrt.“

„Er hat im Koma gelegen?“ übersetzt Steve mit gerunzelten Brauen.

Thor neigt leicht das Haupt. „In der Tat, ja.“

„Ok“, sagt Tony und klatscht energisch in die Hände. „Wo ist er? Und viel wichtiger noch – wie kommen wir zu ihm? Reicht es, wenn ich einen Bus miete, oder soll’s gleich ein ganzer Hubschrauber sein?“

 

Phil wird von Geschrei vor seiner Tür geweckt. Man kann es einfach nicht anders beschreiben. Es klingt, als hätten sich zwei kleine Armeen im Flur versammelt, einzig zu dem Zweck, sich gegenseitig anzubrüllen.

Dann tritt abrupt Ruhe ein, in die Direktor Furys unzufriedene Stimme fällt wie eine Lawine auf unvorsichtige Wanderer. „Wenn ich die Herren und Damen bitten dürfte, wieder zu geh -“

Fury verstummt mit einem dumpfen Laut, als sei er ins Gesicht geboxt worden.

Phils Tür fliegt praktisch aus ihren Angeln. Sein eben noch fürchterlich leeres Zimmer füllt sich mit Personen, keine davon in das nüchterne Schwarz eines SHIELD Agenten gekleidet. Thor trägt sogar sein Cape.

„Phil!“ sagt Stark mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das dazu in der Lage wäre, kleine Zivilisationen mit Licht zu versorgen. „Wie schön, dich so viel weniger tot als erwartet anzutreffen!“

Phil hebt unbeeindruckt beide Augenbrauen und nickt ihm zu, dann wandert sein Blick sofort zu Clint hinüber. Clint, der neben der Tür stehen geblieben ist und beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt hat.

Dann rauscht Fury durch die Tür. „Was denken Sie, was Sie hier -“

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich Sie nicht nochmal niederschlage“, sagt Steve gereizt. „Der erste Schlag war lediglich eine Warnung, und ich habe nicht die Hälfte meiner Kraft eingesetzt.“

Fury räuspert sich. „Ich verstehe Ihre Wut, Captain Rogers -“

„Ich denke, das tun Sie nicht, Direktor“, gibt Steve scharf zurück. „Wenn Sie mein Team also jetzt mit Agent Coulson allein lassen würden, wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar.“

Fury sieht nicht aus, als habe er vor, Steves Aufforderung Folge zu leisten – dann taucht Maria Hill neben ihm auf. „Sir. Kommen Sie.“

Er runzelt die Stirn. „Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist -“

„Sir“, unterbricht sie ihn ruhig. „Agent Coulson ist in Sicherheit. Und jetzt kommen Sie, ehe Captain Rogers Sie durch die Wand tritt.“

Fury zögert, seufzt, und geht. Steve tritt die Tür hinter ihm zu.

„Du warst noch nie so sexy“, sagt Tony ernsthaft. Steve wird prompt rot. „ _Tony_.“

Phil ist _entsetzt_.

„Was? Nicht vor Phil? Oder nicht vor Pepper?“ Tony wendet sich zu Pepper um. „Hab ich Recht, oder hab ich Recht?“

„Du hast Recht“, gibt sie bereitwillig zu. „Und jetzt sei still.“

Tony presst prompt die Lippen zusammen.

Phil mustert sie alle der Reihe nach, und wieder wird sein Blick von Clint angezogen, der noch immer neben der Tür steht. Seine Fingerknöchel sind weiß, so sehr hat er die Hände verkrampft. Phil hat keine Ahnung, was er zu ihm sagen soll.

„Wir haben es gerade erst erfahren“, sagt Steve in die leicht angespannte Stille hinein. „Sonst wären wir früher gekommen … Und hätten Blumen mitgebracht.“

Phil nickt. „Ich verstehe.“

Es ist eine dreiste Lüge, aber er kann nur hoffen, dass Captain America ihm das nicht anmerken wird.

Plötzlich setzt Clint sich in Bewegung, ist mit drei schnellen Schritten an seiner Seite, beugt sich über ihn, legt beide Hände an seine Wangen.

Phil schafft gerade noch ein überraschtes „Barton?“ ehe Clint ihm die Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelt, der zu verzweifelt ist, um erregend sein zu können.

Bevor er weiß, was er tut, hat Phil ihm die Hand in den Nacken gelegt und den Mund für ihn geöffnet.

„Nh“, macht Clint leise, gierig und überfordert in einem, und Phils Finger krallen sich wie von selbst in Clints Haar.

Clints Zunge streicht zögernd über seine Lippen, und dann küssen sie sich richtig, und es ist besser, so viel besser als Phil sich vorgestellt hat.

Nur hat in seiner Phantasie Clint nie angefangen zu weinen.

 

Clint ist sich nicht völlig sicher, was er sich _gedacht_ hat.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte Phil einfach nur nahe sein, ihn berühren – sicherstellen, dass es keine Phantasie und keine Einbildung ist … dass Phil tatsächlich lebt, dass er atmet, dass er noch da ist.

Wenn er ehrlich ist, hat er es nicht ganz glauben können – nichts, was an diesem Morgen geschehen ist. Von Elvira, die ihren Topf gesprengt hat, über Thor, der im Garten gelandet ist, als sei sowas völlig normal, bis hin zu … zu Phil.

Es war einfach zu viel, viel zu viel auf einmal. Solche Dinge passieren schlicht nicht. Nicht in seiner Welt.

Clint gesteht sich zögerlich ein, dass er vielleicht nicht ganz so überfordert damit wäre, Schein und Sein auseinander zu halten, hätte er nicht sämtliche Termine mit seinem Therapeuten ausfallen lassen.

Vielleicht wäre er dann auch nicht in dieser Form über Phil hergefallen – völlig beherrscht von dem Gedanken, dass er diesmal zumindest _einen_ Kuss bekommen wird, ehe Phil ihn von sich stößt.

Aber Phil stößt ihn nicht von sich. Und Clints Angst, dass es doch nicht real ist, dass das hier doch nichts anderes ist als Phantasie und Einbildung, kehrt auf einen Schlag zurück.

Aber er kann nicht aufhören, Phil zu küssen, kann nicht aufhören seine Hände über Phils Wangen streichen zu lassen – und er ist so warm und so lebendig, und wenn das hier nicht die Realität ist, dann will Clint es nicht wissen.

Also ignoriert er seine Tränen, ignoriert alles, alles außer Phil.

Dementsprechend kann er es kaum _nicht_ bemerken, als Phil aufhört, ihn zu küssen. Kann es nicht ignorieren, als Phils Hände plötzlich gegen seine Schultern pressen.

Er gibt nach, zieht sich zurück. Aber er hält die Augen geschlossen, weigert sich hartnäckig, sich Phils alles durchdringendem Blick auszuliefern.

Es ist schrecklich still im Zimmer, und Clint kann nicht sagen, ob es den anderen schlicht die Sprache verschlagen hat, oder ob sie den Anstand besessen haben, ihn mit Phil allein zu lassen.

Phils Fingerspitzen gleiten über seine Wangen, sachte und zögernd, und Clint braucht einen Moment, ehe er realisiert, dass er die Spuren nachzeichnet, die seine Tränen hinterlassen haben.

„Phil“, flüstert er überfordert, schämt sich dafür, dass seine Stimme über der einen Silbe bricht, und kneift die Augen fester zusammen. Phil zieht ihn wortlos an sich und nimmt ihn in den Arm.

Clint hat keine Ahnung, wie es angehen kann, aber er riecht noch immer nach dem Aftershave, bei dem Clint schon vor Jahren so jämmerlich versagt hat, es zuzuordnen.

 

„Stehe ich allein mit meiner Meinung, wenn ich sage, dass das ein sehr bewegender Moment war?“ erkundigt Tony sich in die peinlich berührte Stille vor Phils Zimmer hinein.

Um sie herum versuchen SHIELD Agenten so zu tun, als seien sie nicht damit beschäftigt, sie zu bewachen. Ausgerechnet Steve wirft ihnen böse Blicke zu. Es ist surreal.

Bruce räuspert sich. „Nein. Tust du nicht.“

Tony wendet sich ihm dankbar zu. „Willst du über deinen kleinen Moment vorhin reden?“

Bruce seufzt. „Nicht wirklich. Aber wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass deine Hosen tatsächlich halten, was sie versprechen.“

Tony schwellt vor Stolz die Brust. „Das hättest du dir jawohl denken können.“

Es tritt wieder Stille ein.

Tony tritt ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Wie lange geben wir ihnen?“

„So lange, wie sie brauchen“, sagt Pepper fest.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir die Räumlichkeiten unseres Freundes verlassen haben“, sagt Thor ernsthaft. „Sicherlich ist die Liebe zwischen ihm und dem Falken ein freudiger Anlass?“

Pepper blinzelt fasziniert zu ihm auf. Tony reibt sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen seiner Rechten die Nasenwurzel. „Oh, ja sicherlich. Ein unglaublich freudiger Anlass. Schätze ich. Aber wenn ich Phil richtig einschätze, dann legt er Wert auf seine Privatsphäre.“

Thor legt den Kopf schief. „Er möchte nicht, dass wir Zeugen seines Glücks werden?“

„Im Moment nicht, nein.“

„Das kann ich kaum nachvollziehen, aber ich werde seinem Wunsch Folge leisten.“

„Guter Junge.“ Tony tätschelt ihm den Oberarm. „Wie lange geben wir ihnen noch?“

„Tony“, sagt Steve leise.

„Was? Ich hab keine Lust, ewig in diesem Flur stehen zu bleiben. Außerdem hab ich noch nicht gefrühstückt.“

„Du könntest auch einfach zurück nach Hause fahren.“

„Und Barton hier lassen? Ich denke nicht.“

Ein weiteres Mal senkt sich Stille herab.

Dann legt Natasha den Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen. „Hört!“

Es folgt der wohl intensivste Lauschangriff aller Zeiten.

„Ich höre nicht das Geringste“, beschwert Tony sich nach einer Weile.

Natasha hebt eine eloquente Augenbraue.

„Ach, darauf wolltest du hinaus!“ entfährt es Tony mit zynischem Unterton. „Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?“

Sie seufzt und rollt mit den Augen. „Ich geh rein.“

 

Phil hebt den Kopf, als Natasha eintritt, und schenkt ihr ein müdes Lächeln.

Er ist sich immer noch nicht völlig sicher, was gerade passiert ist.

Clint liegt in seinen Armen, lässt sich von ihm festhalten – und das ist derartig unerwartet, dass es seine Unsicherheit über ihren Kuss beinahe noch übertrifft.

Sicherlich, Clint und ihn hat schon immer mehr als pure Professionalität verbunden – völlig egal, was Phil auch versucht hat, er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Seit dem Moment, als er Clint zum ersten Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden ist, hat Clint ihn beeindruckt. Mehr als nur das.

Clint ist auf ihn losgegangen wie ein wildes Tier – ein entsetzlich treffender Vergleich. Phil hat ihn mit seinem Auftauchen erschreckt, und Clint hat auf die einzige Art und Weise reagiert, die er gekannt hat – mit Angriff als Form von Verteidigung, mit Gewalt.

Das war es nicht, was Phil überrascht hat. Überrascht hat ihn, wie schnell Clint nachgegeben hat, als ihm bewusst geworden ist, dass er unterlegen ist. Wie bereit er war, Phil zu glauben, dass er ihm nichts Böses will.

Clints Akte hat ihn als Waisen klassifiziert, als kühlen Auftragsmörder, als den Besten seines Fachs – perfekt mit Schusswaffen jeglicher Art, unübertroffen mit dem Bogen.

Sie hat nichts davon gesagt, dass er ein überfordertes Kind auf der verzweifelten Suche nach ein wenig Halt ist. Es hat Phil ein wenig das Herz gebrochen.

Also hat er Clint unter seine Fittiche genommen. Hat ihn ausgebildet, hat all seiner unsicheren Aggressivität nichts als Geduld und Ruhe und Vertrauen entgegen gebracht.

Nichts hätte lohnenswerter sein können, als zu beobachten, wie Clint auf eine derartige Behandlung reagiert. Nichts hätte entsetzlicher sein können, als die Realisation, dass er sich mehr und mehr zu seinem Schützling hingezogen fühlt.

Clint ist so viel jünger als er. Phil konnte es schlicht nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, all das Vertrauen, das er so behutsam zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hat, ausgerechnet damit zu zerstören, seinen unangebrachten Gefühlen nachzugeben.

Clint mag mit ihm geflirtet haben, sicher. Aber das hat Phil für … er ist sich nicht sicher, wofür er es gehalten hat. Clint ist so eine vielschichtige Persönlichkeit, ist so erfrischend … anders.

All seine spielerischen Avancen, sein Witz und sein Charme haben ihn aus der Masse der anderen Agenten hervor gehoben. Er hat sich nicht angepasst, nicht eine Sekunde lang.

Phil konnte nur ahnen, dass all diese Charakterzüge und Eigenarten die ganze Zeit unter der Oberfläche darauf gewartet haben, dass Clint sie zulässt. Dass er einen Ort findet, wo er er selbst sein kann, sich nicht einzig und allein darauf konzentrieren muss, zu überleben.

Phil konnte nicht riskieren, diese Entwicklung rückgängig zu machen. Er hätte sich selbst niemals vergeben, hätte er Clint … wehgetan. Aber er hat ihm wehgetan. Trotz allem. Sonst würde Clint jetzt nicht weinend in seinen Armen liegen.

Natasha setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett und nickt ihm zu. „Sir.“

Er nickt ganz automatisch zurück, weiß nicht, was er sonst tun soll. Wenn sie ein Problem damit hätte, ihn so mit Clint zu sehen, würde sie es ihn auf die ein oder andere Art wissen lassen.

Stattdessen streckt sie die Hand aus und streichelt Clint über den Kopf. Phil weiß, was die Beiden verbindet, aber auch das ist unerwartet. Natasha und Clint neigen nicht zu freiwillig initiiertem Körperkontakt. Zumindest nicht unter normalen Umständen.

Zugeben, die Zeit, in der die Umstände einigermaßen normal waren, liegt schon so lange zurück, dass Phil nicht mehr wirklich sagen kann, wie sich sowas überhaupt anfühlt.

Aber für gewöhnlich ist Natasha … distanzierter. Kühler. Für gewöhnlich lächelt sie ihn nicht an. Nicht so.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragt er leise – und er meint hauptsächlich Clint, aber nicht nur.

Fury hat ihm gesagt, dass sein ‚Tod’ die Avengers zusammengeführt habe, aber wirklich geglaubt hat er ihm nicht. Und doch sind sie hier, alle zusammen.

Natasha hebt beide Schultern in einer anmutigen Geste. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Ich schätze, es hat damit angefangen, dass Steve Clints Cello kaputt gemacht hat.“

Phils Brauen ziehen sich verwirrt zusammen. „Captain Rogers hat _was_ getan?“

„S’macht nichts“, murmelt Clint gegen seinen Hals. „Tony hat’s repariert. Und mir ein Neues gekauft. Und Steve hat mit mir trainiert. Und Bruce hat mich vor Beiden versteckt. Ich mag Bruce. Er hat Elvira gerettet.“

Phil blinzelt auf ihn hinab. „Elvira?“

Clint macht sich mit einem plötzlichen Ruck gerade. „Willst du sie sehen? Heute morgen hat sie ihren Topf gesprengt!“

Phil kann nicht anders, als ihn anstarren. Er findet, er hat sich bisher wie ein wahrer Gentleman benommen – hat Clint festgehalten und ihm den Nacken gekrault und keinen Kommentar darüber abgegeben, dass Clint ihn geküsst hat.

Aber er hat drei Wochen lang im Koma gelegen, _und Clint hat ihn geküsst_ , und er mag Bruce, und wer zum Teufel ist Elvira?

„Du hast mich geküsst“, sagt er jetzt also in einem Ton, der mehr oder weniger streng ist. Über Bruce und Elvira können sie später sprechen.

Clint wird tatsächlich rot. „Entschuldigung, Sir. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Phils Stirn runzelt sich ganz automatisch.

Es dauert ein wenig, aber ein Grinsen breitet sich über Clints Gesicht aus, seine Augen beginnen zu leuchten – und weil es viel zu lange her ist, dass Phil ihn zuletzt so gesehen hat, ist er viel zu abgelenkt, um großartig etwas zu unternehmen, als Clint sich vorbeugt und ihn wieder küsst.

Clints Lippen sind ein wenig rau, aber Phil schätzt, dass seine das auch sind, also will er sich mal nicht beschweren. Er will sich sowieso nicht beschweren. Clint küsst ihn schon wieder.

Also schließt Phil die Augen. Lässt den Kuss nicht nur zu, sondern erwidert ihn. Clint ist schrecklich sanft, unglaublich zurückhaltend, die Berührung seiner Lippen kaum mehr als ein Hauch, und Phil ahnt, dass er Angst hat, ihm weh zu tun.

Aber was auch immer mit ihm in den letzten drei Wochen angestellt worden ist, es hat seinen Zweck erfüllt. Phil mag noch ein wenig schwach sein, aber er hat keinerlei offene Wunden, trägt nicht mal mehr einen Verband um die Brust.

Konsequenter Weise legt er seine Hand in Clints Nacken und beißt ihm sanft auf die Unterlippe. Er spürt Clints antwortendes Stöhnen in seinem ganzen Körper und bis hinab in seine Zehenspitzen.

Vornehme Zurückhaltung und Vernunft mögen ihm diktieren, dass das hier eine unglaublich schlechte Idee ist, aber er hat keine Lust mehr, ihnen zuzuhören. Wenn Clint ihn nicht hätte küssen wollen, hätte er ihn nicht geküsst, und das ist im Prinzip alles, über das er sich Sorgen machen müsste.

Aber Clint _hat_ ihn geküsst.

Clint _küsst_ ihn. Clint öffnet einladend die Lippen für ihn.

Phil wird einen Teufel tun und eine derartige Einladung ignorieren.

Also lässt er seine Zunge in Clints Mund gleiten, erforscht ihn mit all der Geduld und Liebe zum Detail, die über die Jahre zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden sind. Clint seufzt und schmilzt an seine Seite, hält sich mit seinen Händen an Phils Schultern fest und reibt mit seinen Daumen Muster in sein Krankenhaushemd.

Sie lassen erst wieder voneinander ab, als Natasha sich delikat räuspert.

Phil leckt sich über die Lippen und sieht Clint aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, hn?“

Clint reibt ihm mit der Nasenspitze über die Wange. „Du hast meinen Kuss erwidert“, wispert er fasziniert.

Er klingt beinahe, als wäre ihm das gerade erst bewusst geworden. Phil muss einen Moment lang die Augen schließen. Auf gar keinen Fall hat er eine Gänsehaut. Er ist zu alt für Gänsehäute.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Sir?“ erkundigt Natasha sich mit betont professioneller Stimme. „Können wir Sie mit nach Hause nehmen?“

Phil ist sich nicht sicher, wie er sich fühlt. Die Worte ‚nach Hause’ aus Natashas Mund zu hören lässt ihn eindeutig ein wenig schwach zurück. Aber zum ersten Mal seit Jahren würde er viel lieber gegen die Regeln verstoßen als auch nur eine weitere Nacht im Krankenhaus zu verbringen.

„Ich wäre dankbar, wenn ihr es versuchen würdet“, sagt er also fest.

Natasha nickt, steht auf und verlässt leise das Zimmer.

Phil wartet, bis sie die Tür hinter sich zu gemacht hat, dann legt er Clint die Hand an die Wange, hält ihn ruhig, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen kann.

Er ist sich bewusst, dass Clint diese Art Prüfung nie sonderlich gemocht hat – aber Clint hält still, erwidert seinen Blick offener und ruhiger als jemals zuvor.

Was Phil in seinen Augen liest, lässt ihm den Atem stocken.

 

„Das“, fasst Tony die Gedanken aller Anwesenden zusammen, „war erschreckend einfach.“

Er sitzt am Steuer des gemieteten Busses – Thor zufolge ein prächtiges Gefährt und ihrer vollkommen würdig – und muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, nicht alle drei Sekunden in den Rückspiegel zu starren, um sicher zu stellen, dass es Phil auch ja gut geht.

Das Krankenhaus hat ihnen einen antiquierten Rollstuhl mitgegeben, den Tony als persönliche Beleidigung empfindet. Er hat beschlossen, dass Steve und Thor sich solange damit abwechseln können, Phil durch die Gegend zu tragen, bis er ihm einen Besseren gebaut hat. Einen, der fliegen kann.

„Ich glaube, Fury hatte Angst, dass Steve ihm wieder auf die Nase haut, wenn er Nein sagt“, lautet Bruces leiser Kommentar. „Bitte guck auf die Straße, Tony.“

Tony räuspert sich und leistet seinem Wunsch Folge.

„Bist du ok?“ erkundigt Bruce sich nach einer Weile leise.

Tony hebt die rechte Augenbraue. „Bin _ich_ ok? Solltest du das nicht lieber Phil fragen – oder, ich weiß auch nicht … Clint?“

Ein weiterer Blick in den Rückspiegel stellt klar, dass Phil nach wie vor auf seinem Platz sitzt, ein bisschen bleich, aber ansonsten offenbar blendender Verfassung. Clint sitzt neben ihm und starrt ihn an, als könne er sein Glück kaum fassen.

Tony ahnt, was in ihm vor sich geht und blickt automatisch zu Pepper hinüber, die neben Natasha sitzt und sich leise mit ihr unterhält.

„Um Clint muss ich mir im Moment keine Sorgen machen“, erwidert Bruce leise. „Er hat seinen Handler zurück.“

„Phil ist nicht mehr sein Handler“, sagt Tony automatisch.

„Phil wird immer sein Handler sein“, widerspricht Bruce ihm ruhig.

Tony wirft ihm einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Wie zum Teufel machst du das? Du hast doch nichtmal ihre Akten gelesen.“

„Ich lese nie Akten, Tony“, sagt Bruce amüsiert. „Papier ist geduldig. Menschen sind ehrlicher. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Direktor Fury.“

Tony schnauft. „Na gut. Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Schätze ich. Aber ich werde mich definitiv wohler fühlen, wenn wir Zuhause sind.“

Bruce nickt. „Ja. Ich glaube, wir können jetzt alle ein ausgedehntes Frühstück vertragen.“

 

Thor sitzt auf seinem Platz in dem prächtigen Transportmittel, das Tony so abwertend als ausgedienten Schulbus bezeichnet hat, und gibt sich Mühe, sich seine Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Er hat seinen Teil getan, hat die Botschaft überbracht, um die Heimdall ihn ausgesandt hat, und die Folgen seiner Tat erfüllen ihn mit nicht zu leugnender Freude.

Es ist der erste Tag seit Wochen, dass ihm wieder danach zumute ist, zu lächeln.

Aber jetzt, da seine Mission abgeschlossen ist, lautet sein unausgesprochenes Geheiß, wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren.

Es ist keinesfalls eine Aussicht, der er mit Freude entgegen blickt.

Asgard ist für ihn zu einem freudlosen Ort geworden – sein Vater voller Wut und Enttäuschung über Lokis Sünden, seine Mutter voll stiller Trauer und in sich selbst zurückgezogen.

Selbst die Bemühungen seiner Freunde können ihn nicht davon ablenken, dass er seinen Bruder verloren hat und mit ihm den Schein einer glücklichen Familie.

Sie waren nicht dabei, als er Loki zum zweiten Mal verloren hat. Als er zum zweiten Mal bezeugen musste, zu was sein Bruder fähig ist. Zu was er ihn getrieben hat. Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu lieben, der einem nichts als Hass und Kälte entgegen bringt.

Wenigstens für den Moment … will er nicht dorthin zurück. In die Welt, in der er einen Bruder gehabt hat.

Also behält er seinen Platz hinter Clint und Phil bei, hält stumm Wache und hofft, dass sein Vater ihn nicht zu schnell zurück befehligen wird.

Es ist ihm wichtig, persönlich über das Wohlergehen des Sohn des Coul zu wachen, denn jedes Leben weniger, das Loki geraubt hat, lässt die Bürde über seinem Herzen weniger schwer wiegen.

 

„Thor wirkt ein wenig … trübselig“, wispert Pepper Natasha zu. Natasha wirft einen flüchtigen Blick in Richtung der nordischen Gottheit links von ihnen und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht verträgt er das Autofahren nicht.“

Pepper zieht ihr eine Schnute. „Wohl kaum.“

Natasha seufzt. „Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?“

Pepper mustert sie kurz. „Was weißt du über ihn?“

„Praktisch nichts. Abgesehen von all den Dingen selbstverständlich, die du entweder auch weißt, oder über die ich dir nichts erzählen darf.“

Pepper rollt mit den Augen. „Schweigepflicht? Wirklich?“

„Ich bin nicht Tony Stark und kann mich demzufolge nicht einfach damit rausreden, ein brillanter Milliardär zu sein, der nichts für sich behalten kann.“

Pepper verpasst ihr einen Klaps. „Das war nicht nett.“

„Aber akkurat.“

„Trotzdem nicht nett.“ Pepper seufzt. Dann steht sie auf und lässt sich auf der anderen Seite des Ganges neben Thor nieder.

Der Umstand, dass er ein Halbgott ist, bringt sie nicht weiter aus der Fassung. Pepper ist im Laufe ihres Lebens genügend Männern begegnet, die sich für Götter halten. Thor hat wenigstens einen Hammer, der das Wetter machen kann.

„Guten Tag“, sagt sie höflich. „Ich fürchte, wir sind einander noch nicht vorgestellt worden. Ich bin Pepper.“

Er führt ihre ausgestreckte Hand an seine Lippen und küsst ihre Fingerknöchel. „Es ist mir eine Freude.“

Pepper ist hingerissen. Er erinnert sie vage an Captain Rogers. Nur das Captain Rogers es vermutlich nie gewagt hätte, tatsächlich ihre Hand zu nehmen _und sie zu küssen_.

Pepper muss sich räuspern. „Mir ebenfalls. Ich bin Tonys -“ _Assistentin_ , will sie sagen, und kann sich gerade noch bremsen, „… bessere Hälfte.“

Sie schämt sich nicht mal, es derartig formuliert haben. Je eher Thor Bescheid weiß, desto besser.

Thor lächelt galant. „Ich bin sicher, der Mann aus Eisen kämpft nur noch beherzter in dem Wissen, dass ihm solch eine holde Gefährtin den Tag erhellt.“

Jetzt wäre sie doch beinahe rot geworden.

„Pepper, was geht da hinten vor sich?“ ertönt auch prompt Tonys Stimme aus der Front des Busses. „Steve, setz dich dazu und lausch für mich!“

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun!“ empört Steve sich sofort. Pepper lächelt ihm zu und winkt ihn an sich heran. „Komm ruhig her, Steve. Ich wollte Thor eben danach fragen, was er jetzt vorhat, nachdem er uns Phil zurück gebracht hat.“

Das lenkt die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit ganz selbstverständlich auf Thor, der prompt ein kleinwenig weniger verloren wirkt. Vor ihnen dreht Clint sich auf seinem Sitz um und kniet sich hin, damit er ihn voll ansehen kann. „Woher hast du’s eigentlich gewusst?“

Er legt seine Hand auf Phils Schulter und drückt zu. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass er … aufgewacht ist?“

Phil legt seine eigene Hand über Clints, unternimmt jedoch keinen Versuch, sich umzudrehen. Es mag ihm wesentlich besser gehen, als nach drei Wochen und der Art seiner Verletzung zu erwarten wäre, aber so gut dann auch nicht.

„Heimdall hat sein Erwachen wahrgenommen“, erklärt Thor mit ernster Stimme.

Clint blinzelt ihn an. „Kriegt viel mit, der Typ, ja?“

Thor nickt. „Alles.“

Clint mustert ihn einen Moment lang. „Und du bist sofort her gekommen.“

Thor sieht ihn überraschend traurig an. „Mein Bruder hat meinetwegen Unglück über diese Welt gebracht. Die Verantwortung, dieses Unglück zu lindern, liegt bei mir und niemandem sonst.“

Stille tritt ein.

Vorne am Steuer des Busses räuspert Tony sich nachdrücklich. „Thor, Kumpel, nichts gegen dich oder deine Schuldgefühle, aber Lokis … Aktionen … sind kaum deine Schuld.“

Thor schüttelt den Kopf. „Er ist mein Bruder, und seine Taten entsprangen zu Anfang nichts als seinen Gefühlen der Unterlegenheit und Trauer. Wenn ich ihnen mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte -“

„Ah-ah-ah“, macht Tony streng. „Die Was-Wäre-Wenn Straße ist gesperrt!“

Thor starrt verständnislos seinen Hinterkopf an. Pepper räuspert sich. „Was der Mann aus Eisen damit sagen will“, erklärt sie so laut, dass auch Tony sie hören kann, und sein Grinsen im Rückspiegel entlockt ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln, „ist, dass du nicht wissen kannst, ob die Dinge anders gekommen wären, wenn du dich anders verhalten hättest.“

Clint klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Hör auf die Frau. Ist meistens die Einzige, die weiß, wovon der Mann aus Eisen spricht. … Außer Bruce natürlich.“

Thor sieht nicht überzeugt aus.

„Was unser Donnergott braucht“, stellt Tony fest, „ist ein Kaffee. Mit extra Keksen. Wie überaus wundervoll also, dass wir endlich Zuhause sind.“


	10. Chapter 10

Phil ist inzwischen aufgegangen, dass die Beziehung der Avengers untereinander wesentlich herzlicher geworden ist, als er selbst in seinen wildesten Träumen gewagt hatte zu hoffen …Aber ihr Frühstücksballett ist trotzdem mehr als einfach nur einschüchternd.

Steve deckt den Tisch. Da er niemanden fragen muss, wo welche Teller, Tassen oder sonstige Utensilien sind, geht Phil davon aus, dass er sich in Tonys Küche auskennt. Er reicht Tony die erwähnten Tassen außerdem mit gelassener Selbstverständlichkeit. Offenbar weiß er nicht, dass Tony es nicht leiden kann, wenn Leute ihm Sachen in die Hand drücken.

Offenbar hat Tony es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ein erschreckender Gedanke.

Tony steht vor einer verchromten Monstrosität, die offenbar als Kaffeemaschine geboren wurde, und dann einer Generalüberholung durch Tony unterworfen worden ist, die ihn wohl endgültig als wahnsinniges Genie zertifiziert. An einem Punkt der Operation waren definitiv Blitze und irres Gelächter involviert.

Clint steht am Herd und kocht unter Bruces wohlwollender Regie und unter Zuhilfenahme sämtlicher Herdplatten Rührei. Die beiden Männer wirken vertraut miteinander, dringen ohne Scheu oder Zurückhaltung in den persönlichen Bereich des jeweils anderen ein und machen ganz selbstverständlich und ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein, Natasha Platz, als sie an den Ofen heran will.

Denn Natashas Aufgabe scheint es zu sein, Brötchen aufzubacken. Sie führt sie mit einem Lächeln aus. Einem echten, ehrlichen Lächeln.

Einzig Miss Potts, die ihm gegenüber sitzt, scheint völlig damit zufrieden zu sein, untätig zu bleiben und sich umsorgen zu lassen. Phil kann nur annehmen, dass es eine neue Erfahrung für sie ist.

Thor, der ihn ins Haus tragen durfte, da Tony sich schlicht geweigert hat, den Rollstuhl über die Schwelle zu lassen, sitzt an seiner Seite und … Phil hat ihn schwer unter Verdacht, dass er ihn bewacht.

Er ist Tony unwillkürlich dankbar, als er die erste Tasse fertigen Kaffees vor dem Donnergott abstellt und ihm auf die Schulter klopft, ehe er ihm einen Keks und die Anweisung gibt, sich zu entspannen. „Ich kann dir mehr oder weniger versprechen, dass in meiner Küche nichts über Phil herfallen wird. Er ist hier so sicher wie in Abrahams Schoß.“

Thor blinzelt ihn fragend an. „Und dieser Abraham ist ein Mann von ruhmreicher Stärke?“

Tony blinzelt zurück. Dann grinst er. „Du bist fast noch besser als Steve.“

„Hey!“ beschwert Steve sich leise und knufft Tony in die Seite. Sie grinsen einander an, und das auf eine Art und Weise, die man nur als freundschaftlich bezeichnen kann. Phil blickt misstrauisch von einem zum anderen.

„Ignorier die Zwei am Besten“, rät Clint ihm leise. „Glücksbärchis haben ihre Körper übernommen. Rührei?“

Er schaufelt Phils Teller voll, ohne eine Antwort erhalten zu haben und setzt sich neben ihn. Phil mustert ihn von der Seite, solange, bis Clint sich ihm voll zuwendet. „Was?“

Phils Blick schweift vielsagend durch die Küche. Clint zuckt mit den Schultern. „Alles dein Verdienst.“

Phil hebt eine skeptische Augenbraue. „Meiner?“

Clint nickt. „Du hast uns zusammengebracht, oder nicht?“

Phil zögert einen Moment, dann nimmt er seine Hand. „Darüber ließe sich wohl streiten.“

„Pscht, sag das nicht zu laut“, erwidert Clint mit einem Grinsen. „Steve wird _mütterlich_ , wenn wir streiten.“

„Ich“, sagt der Supersoldat mit dem Supersoldaten-Gehör, „werde niemals _mütterlich_.“

Phil fängt an zu lachen, weil ihm schlicht nichts einfällt, was er sonst tun soll.

 

Nach dem Frühstück verschwindet Tony in seine Werkstatt, um Phil einen vernünftigen Rollstuhl zu bauen, und überlässt es Pepper, Phil und Thor ihre Räumlichkeiten zuzuweisen. Pepper, praktisch veranlagt wie immer, gibt Phil das Zimmer direkt neben Clints und lässt die Zwei dann allein.

Nun. Allein mit Captain Rogers. Aber sie wird einen Teufel tun und Captain America sagen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat. Das ist Tonys Job.

„Du … äh … du musst wirklich nicht bleiben“, sagt Clint, während er Steve dabei beobachtet, wie er das Bett frisch bezieht. Phil ist vorübergehend in dem Sessel am Fenster deponiert worden, und betrachtet sich die Szene mit schleichender Fassungslosigkeit.

Captain America macht ihm das Bett.

„Ich werde sofort gehen, wenn ich hier fertig bin“, erwidert Steve ruhig. „Du solltest Agent Coulson einen deiner Pyjamas holen.“

Clint blinzelt ihn fassungslos an. „Du willst, dass ich seine Würde und sein Selbstwertgefühl völlig zerstöre?“

Steve blinzelt zurück. „Wovon redest du?“

„Hast du meine Pyjamas mal _gesehen_?“

Steve hebt eine Augenbraue. „Wir haben gerade erst eine Pyjama-Party gemacht.“

„Pyjama-Party“, wiederholt Phil tonlos. „Pyjama-Party.“

„Und auf deinen sind wenigstens keine Sterne drauf“, sagt Steve trocken. „Außerdem gehe ich stark davon aus, dass Agent Coulson es begrüßen würde, die Krankenhauskleidung abzulegen.“

Clint stöhnt auf und geht in das angrenzende Zimmer hinüber. Steve hebt sofort den Blick und sieht Phil eindringlich an. „Ich bin so froh, dass Sie am Leben sind.“

Clint ist zurück, ehe Phil auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hat, was er darauf erwidern soll. Aber Clint scheint den Umschwung in der Stimmung sofort wahrzunehmen und wirft Steve einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?“

Steve schüttelt die Kissen etwas länger auf als unbedingt notwendig. „Lediglich, dass ich froh bin, dass er am Leben ist.“

„Lediglich“, wiederholt Clint fasziniert. „ _Lediglich_.“

Steve räuspert sich. „Ich wollte mich außerdem entschuldigen.“

Phil starrt ihn an. „Für was, um alles in der Welt, müssten Sie sich bei mir entschuldigen?“

Steve sieht ihm in die Augen. „Das Team hat Sie im Stich gelassen. Und das ist meine Schuld. Es lag an mir, alles zusammenzuhalten, und ich habe versagt.“

Phil seufzt und reibt sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. „Captain Rogers -“

„Steve“, sagt Steve so voller Nachdruck, dass Clint zusammenzuckt, und Phil trocken schlucken muss. „Steve. Ich kenne Tony Stark schon wesentlich länger als du, und niemand – ich wiederhole – niemand kann diesen Mann auf Anhieb so behandeln, dass er positiv darauf reagieren würde.“

Steve zieht die Stirn kraus. „Ich verstehe nicht, was die Angelegenheit mit Tony zu tun haben soll. Abgesehen davon ist er ein wunderbarer Mensch.“

Phil schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „ _Sag_ sowas nicht.“

Steves Stirn runzelt sich noch ein wenig mehr. „Aber es ist die Wahrheit.“

Phil erinnert sich daran, wie Tony ihm angeboten hat, ihn zu Claudia zu fliegen ohne sie überhaupt zu kennen – einfach, weil Pepper ihm von ihr erzählt haben muss – und gibt auf. Denn Steve hat Recht. Tony macht einen wahnsinnig, ist mit voller Absicht so lange unerträglich anstrengend, bis man ihn erwürgen möchte – und dann, gerade als man aufgegeben hat, zeigt er seine großzügige Seite, beweist, dass er nicht nur ein Herz besitzt, sondern außerdem Mitgefühl und ehrliches Interesse am Wohlergehen anderer Leute.

Es war nicht Tonys Schuld, dass Claudia ihn längst verlassen hatte. Dass ihre letzten Worte zu ihm „Du liebst das Cello, und du liebst jemanden, der es spielt – aber nicht mich“ waren.

Es war nicht Tonys Schuld, dass sein Angebot ihn unweigerlich daran erinnert hat, dass Phil seine Gefühle für Clint lange nicht so gut versteckt und begraben hatte, wie er sich das einreden wollte.

„Ja, gut, Tony Stark ist ein wunderbarer Mensch“, gibt Phil also widerwillig zu. „Was ich sagen wollte, ist dass das nicht immer unbedingt auf Anhieb ersichtlich ist. Und er ist, warum auch immer, ein wichtiger Faktor in der Gruppendynamik des Teams.“

Steve nickt sofort und ohne diese Aussage auch nur eine Sekunde lang in Frage zu stellen. Phil weiß nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen soll. Tony Stark hat seinen Helden entweiht. Hoffentlich nur metaphorisch gesprochen.

Er fährt nach einem kleinen Räuspern fort. „Wenn man dann noch in Erwägung zieht, dass das Team außerdem aus dem Hulk und Thor besteht … ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie das überhaupt funktionieren kann, und bin sehr beeindruckt, dass es offenbar nur drei Wochen gedauert hat, das Gefühl für Zusammenhalt herzustellen, das ich heute bezeugen durfte.“

Steve legt den Kopf schief, und plötzlich lächelt er – ehrlich und jungenhaft und völlig unbeschwert. „Ich sehe schon. Ich komme mit meiner Entschuldigung nicht sehr weit.“

Phil zuckt mit den Schultern. „Damit wirst du dich abfinden müssen.“

Steve seufzt übertrieben theatralisch, und Phil stellt fest, dass er den Mann nicht nur verehrt sondern aufrichtig und wirklich gut leiden kann.

Diesmal hat er sich sogar zusammenreißen können, und nichts Peinliches zu ihm gesagt. Ein deutlicher Fortschritt.

Steve stellt Phils Gefühl des leisen Triumphs auf eine harte Probe, als er darauf besteht, Phil beim Umziehen zu helfen, erstickt jedoch sämtliche Proteste, die Clint und Phil einfallen, im Keim. „Meine Mutter war Krankenschwester. Ich habe ihr oft genug geholfen und weiß, was ich tue.“

Dementsprechend hat Captain America ihm nicht nur das Bett gemacht, er hat ihn außerdem in seinen Pyjama gesteckt. Phil ist in einem Alter, in dem man nicht mehr mit sowas rechnet.

Außerdem hat er nicht mit den eifersüchtigen Blicken gerechnet, die Clint Steve zuwirft.

Er kann dementsprechend nicht sagen, ob er enttäuscht oder doch eher erleichtert sein soll, als Steve ihn doch noch mit Clint allein lässt.

 

Natasha ist damit beschäftigt, sich zum Trainieren umzuziehen, als ein zurückhaltendes Klopfen an ihrer Tür sie inne halten lässt. „Moment!“

Sie zögert kurz, dann zieht sie ihre Jeans wieder an und knöpft ihre schlichte Bluse wieder zu, ehe sie geht, um Bruce aufzumachen. Nur Bruce bringt es zuwege, zurückhaltend zu klopfen.

Er lächelt sie an, als sie ihm öffnet, beide Hände in den Taschen seiner Hosen, und Natasha wünscht sich unwillkürlich, nur einmal in ihrem Leben so durch und durch entspannt sein zu können wie er. Sie würde sogar sein unkontrollierbares inneres Biest dafür in Kauf nehmen. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als habe sie nicht mit ihrem eigenen zu kämpfen. Sie hat bloß nicht das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihrem so gut klarkommt wie er mit seinem.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?“ erkundigt sie sich, legt den Kopf schief, und sein Lächeln wird ein wenig unsicher. „Ich war mit Clint verabredet, einen neuen Topf für Elvira zu besorgen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er da jetzt noch dran denkt. Also wollte ich fragen, ob du vielleicht mitkommen möchtest? Ich … möchte lieber nicht allein gehen.“

Natasha blinzelt ihn an. Sie begreift, dass er Clint eine Freude machen möchte, und sie versteht, warum er nicht allein gehen will.

Aber er hätte Tony fragen können, ob er mit will. Denn er muss genau so gut wissen, wie alle anderen, dass Tony ihm nicht das Geringste abschlagen kann, völlig egal, an was er gerade bastelt.

Oder er hätte Steve fragen können. Steve kann niemandem eine Bitte abschlagen, selbst wenn er es wollte. Er hätte Pepper fragen können. Pepper ist offenbar seine neue beste Freundin.

„Natasha?“ dringt Bruces unsichere Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein, und sie erwacht aus ihrer Starre und nickt. „Sicher. Ich komme gerne mit.“

Wieder lächelt er sie an, aber diesmal ist sein Lächeln so ehrlich und aufrichtig, dass es ihr ein bisschen das Herz bricht.

Dabei war sie so fest davon überzeugt, dass es inzwischen so abgehärtet ist, dass es einer atomaren Explosion widerstehen könnte.

 

„Tony“, sagt Steve direkt an seinem Ohr, und Tony zuckt zusammen und versengt sich beinahe die Augenbrauen mit dem Lötkolben, den er in der Hand hält. „Jesus! Wie zum Teufel bist du hier rein gekommen?!“

„JARVIS hat mich vor zehn Minuten rein gelassen, und seitdem versuche ich, deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken.“

„Du hättest was _sagen_ können!“

„Habe ich! Wiederholt! Aber du bist derartig auf deine Arbeit konzentriert, dass das Gebäude über dir einstürzen könnte, ehe du was merkst.“

Tony seufzt und macht den Lötkolben aus. „Was möchtest du, Steve?“

Steve wirkt mit einem Mal ein wenig ertappt. „Ähm.“

„Na komm schon, raus damit.“

Steve wedelt ein wenig mit den Armen. „Ich … also, eigentlich … nichts.“

Tony mustert ihn von oben nach unten. Steve wird rot, wie er es immer wird, und Tony weiß nach wie vor nicht wirklich, wie er damit umgehen soll. Steve ist so _niedlich_. Wie eine Kreuzung aus einem Pfadfinder und einem Welpen, und eigentlich hat Tony weder für das eine noch für das andere eine Schwäche.

„Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung“, fragt Tony ihn ernst, „von Maschinenbau oder Elektronik?“

„Nein“, sagt Steve und studiert die Pläne, die um Tony herum ausgebreitet in der Luft schweben. Er versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr der Anblick ihn fasziniert. „Aber von Physiotherapie. Außerdem erkenne ich einen Rollstuhl, wenn ich einen sehe, und weiß, dass das da“, sein Zeigefinger deutet auf einen bestimmten Abschnitt, „nicht funktionieren wird.“

Tony tritt dichter an ihn heran, folgt seinem ausgestreckten Finger mit konzentriertem Blick aus halb geschlossenen Augen.

„Oh“, sagt er schließlich. „Wunderbar. Du kannst mir helfen.“

Damit drückt er Steve den Lötkolben in die Hand, greift in den Plan hinein, zieht den Abschnitt heraus und macht sich daran, seinen Fehler zu korrigieren.

Steve steht neben ihm, den Lötkolben in der Hand, und blickt ihm lächelnd über die Schulter.

 

Bruce macht mit Natasha einen Abstecher in die Küche, ehe sie die Villa verlassen, um Pepper darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, was sie vorhaben.

Er findet sie mit Thor am Küchentisch vor, offenbar in ein Gespräch über die Feinheiten asgardischer Mode vertieft. Thor wirkt ein wenig überfordert von ihren detaillierten Fragen, gibt sich aber alle Mühe, sie zu beantworten.

„Natasha und ich gehen in die Stadt“, sagt Bruce, und versucht gar nicht erst, sein Schmunzeln zu verstecken. „Sollen wir euch was mitbringen?“

Pepper hebt eine vielsagende Augenbraue, die er mit einem Schulterzucken quittiert. „Ich wollte es zumindest angeboten haben.“

Das entlockt ihr ein Lächeln. „Ihr könntet Thor mitnehmen“, schlägt sie vor. „Ihm ein bisschen was von der Stadt zeigen, wenn sie nicht gerade völlig in Trümmern liegt. Außerdem braucht er zivile Kleidung, wenn er länger hier zubleiben gedenkt. So sehr mir das Cape auch gefällt – es ist kaum alltagstauglich.“

Thor, der an starke Frauen, die Entscheidungen für ihn fällen, gewohnt zu sein scheint, äußert kein einziges Wort des Widerspruchs.

Bruce wirft Natasha einen fragenden Blick zu, und sie nickt. „Sicher, warum nicht.“ Sie richtet ein Paar ernster Augen auf Pepper. „Wenn du auch mitkommst.“

Pepper schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Zeit. Ich muss dringend -“

„Du musst dringend ein paar Stunden weit weg von deinen Unterlagen verbringen“, unterbricht Natasha sie ruhig. „Und versuch nicht, mir einzureden, dass es dir keinen Spaß machen würde, Thor neu einzukleiden.“

Pepper fasst unwillkürlich Thor ins Auge, der vage verwirrt dreinblickt. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn fast noch attraktiver aussehen lässt, als er sowieso schon ist. Ein anerkennendes Seufzen lässt sich nicht unterdrücken. „Oh, na gut. Wenn du darauf bestehst.“

Natasha nickt, ein verstecktes Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln. „Ich bestehe darauf.“

Pepper erhebt sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Dann ist es beschlossen. JARVIS, du sagst Tony, wo wir abgeblieben sind, falls ihm tatsächlich auffallen sollte, dass wir verschwunden sind, ja?“

_Selbstverständlich, Miss Potts._

„Vielen Dank.“

Damit machen sie sich auf und davon.

 

Phil sitzt in seinem Bett, in einem Nest aus Decken und Kissen, und ringt mit sich. Er hat strenge Weisungen erhalten, sich zu schonen – so viel wie nur möglich zu schlafen und seinem Körper die Chance zu geben, sich zu regenerieren.

Aber Clint sitzt verdammt noch mal direkt neben ihm.

Dementsprechend ringen drei völlig widersprüchliche Bedürfnisse miteinander in Phils Brust. Denn er fühlt sich wie erschlagen. Der Tag ist noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte vorüber, aber nach drei Wochen Koma und experimenteller Intensivtherapie fühlt Phil sich dennoch wie ausgelaugt. Er möchte schlafen.

Aber wie kann er schlafen, wenn Clint direkt neben ihm im Bett sitzt? Drei Wochen Koma sind keine Entschuldigung, so etwas zu ignorieren und ungenutzt zu lassen. Er will Clint küssen.

Andererseits wäre es unvernünftig und verantwortungslos von ihm, zu ignorieren, dass Clint seit drei Wochen vermutlich mit niemandem darüber gesprochen hat, dass er einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde und auf seine Freunde und Kollegen losgegangen ist.

Phil seufzt. Andere Leute haben solche Probleme schlicht nicht. Er weiß es genau.

„Was hast du?“ fragt Clint ihn leise. Phil dreht ihm den Kopf zu. „Ich überlege, wie ich dich am Besten zu deiner Therapiesitzung kriege.“

Clint starrt ihn an. „Eine kleine Nahtoderfahrung macht dir nicht das Geringste aus, kann das sein? Du machst einfach weiter, als wäre nicht das Geringste passiert.“

Phil erwidert seinen Blick mit der gewohnten Geduld, aber diesmal erlaubt er sich, Clints Hand zu nehmen. „Du bist doch derjenige, der versucht, weiterzumachen, als sei nicht das Geringste passiert.“

Clint starrt prompt auf ihre verschränkten Finger hinab. „Ich – Ich konnte nicht.“

Phil drückt seine Hand. „Ich weiß.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Die anderen Agenten haben aufgehört, mich zu grüßen. Oder mich auch nur anzusehen.“

Für gewöhnlich lässt Phil nichts auf seine Kollegen kommen, verteidigt sie selbst dann noch, wenn sie sich wie _Zivilisten_ benehmen – aber das …

„Bist du deswegen aus der Zentrale ausgezogen?“ fragt er sanft, und Clint hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn überrascht an. „Was? Nein. Das … das war Tonys Idee. Oder Steves. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wahrscheinlich aber Tonys. So war’s einfacher für ihn, mir mein Cello zu klauen.“

Phil blinzelt ihn fragend an, und Clint erzählt ihm die Geschichte. Stockend, und mit verdächtigen Lücken, aber detailliert genug, dass Phil sich ein Bild machen kann.

Steve hatte völlig Recht. Tony Stark ist ein wunderbarer Mensch. Phil muss sich bei Gelegenheit bei ihm dafür entschuldigen, dass er ihm gedroht hat, ihn zu tasern und _Super Nanny_ zu gucken, während er in den Teppich sabbert.

Er räuspert sich. „Ich schätze, du möchtest also lieber hier wohnen bleiben?“

Clint starrt wieder auf ihre Hände hinab. „Im Prinzip ist es mir egal.“

Phil seufzt. „Clint.“

„Hm?“

„Mach die Augen zu.“

Clint schließt gehorsam die Augen.

„Und jetzt stell dir Folgendes vor: Du wachst in diesem Haus auf. In deinem Bett. Du frühstückst mit den anderen Avengers. Du trainierst mit Natasha und Steve. Tony baut dir einen neuen Bogen …“

Das Lächeln, das sich unbewusst auf Clints Gesicht ausbreitet, sagt Phil alles, was er wissen muss.

„Oder“, sagt er leise, „du wachst im SHIELD Hauptquartier auf.“

Clint zuckt praktisch zusammen und seine Augen öffnen sich ein wenig zu schnell. „Ok, ok“, gibt er zu, „es ist mir _nicht_ egal.“

Phil nickt bedächtig. „Das wollte ich doch nur hören.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich will trotzdem nicht zur Therapie.“

Phil seufzt. „Natürlich willst du das nicht. Würde es helfen, wenn die Sitzungen hier stattfinden?“

Clint rutscht ein wenig dichter an ihn heran. „Ich schätze schon.“

Phil lächelt unwillkürlich. „Gut. Ich werde die entsprechenden Vorkehrungen treffen.“

Er hebt die Bettdecke an. „Komm her.“

Clint zögert nicht eine Sekunde, rutscht so dicht an ihn heran, dass sich ihre Hüften berühren, und Phil legt den Arm um ihn. „Ich werde vermutlich gleich einschlafen.“

Clint brummt zufrieden. „Macht nichts. S’gemütlich.“

Phil drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Über uns unterhalten wir uns, wenn ich geschlafen habe.“

„Mhm“, erwidert Clint grinsend. „Auf das Gespräch freue ich mich schon.“

 

Tony und Steve tauchen gerade rechtzeitig aus der Werkstatt auf, um die Rückkehr ihrer Mitbewohner aus dem New Yorker Großstadtdschungel bezeugen zu können.

Der Dschungel scheint sie nach Hause verfolgt zu haben.

„Ist das ein Gummibaum?“ erkundigt Tony sich an einem fleischigen grünen Blatt vorbei bei Thor – dann stutzt er. „Wieso bist du angezogen wie ein Calvin Klein Model?“

Pepper hüstelt verhalten. Thor stellt den Gummibaum ab. „Mir ist gesagt worden, dass es sich bei diesem interessanten Gewächs in der Tat um einen Gummibaum handelt“, verkündet er mit begeistertem Unterton, und übergeht Tonys zweite Frage, weil er sie nicht versteht.

Ohne den Gummibaum vor der Brust kann Tony weit mehr von seiner Aufmachung ausmachen, und seine Augenbrauen geben sich alle Mühe, in seinen Haaransatz hinauf zu kriechen.

Er fährt zu Pepper herum. „Das warst du! Du hast ihn so angezogen! Was hast du dir gedacht?! Willst du, dass die Götter-Groupies hier reihenweise einfallen? Wir können froh sein, dass sie Steve bisher noch nie bis auf die Auffahrt verfolgt haben, dabei war sein Joggingaufzug schon schlimm genug!“

Thor und Steve stehen Seite an Seite, identische Mienen des Unverständnisses auf dem Gesicht.

Während Steve allerdings in gebügelte Khakis und eins seiner grauenvollen Karohemden gehüllt ist, trägt Thor ausgeblichene Jeans und ein weißes Unterhemd. Die Jeans sitzen tief auf seinen Hüften. So tief, dass man ein paar Zentimeter Unterwäsche sehen kann.

Pepper hebt eine perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue und starrt Tony schweigend nieder.

Tony räuspert sich. „Na gut. Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Das hast du heute geleistet. Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Vielen Dank, Pepper. Zurück zum Gummibaum.“

Er dreht sich zu besagtem Gewächs um. „Bitte erkläre mir jemand den Gummibaum.“

„Der ist für Clint“, bringt Bruce sich ruhig in das Gespräch ein. „Thor wollte ihm eine Freude machen.“

Thor nickt bekräftigend. Tony traut sich nicht, noch weiter nachzufragen. Wenn Thor, das göttliche Calvin Klein Model, Clint eine Freude machen möchte, indem er ihm einen Gummibaum kauft, dann soll er mal machen.

Pepper scheint zu spüren, dass er Hilfe braucht, tritt an ihn heran und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hallo übrigens, Tony. Hattest du einen angenehmen Nachmittag?“

Er grinst ganz automatisch. „Steve und ich haben Phil den coolsten Rollstuhl aller Zeiten gebaut.“

Peppers Augenbraue tritt wieder in Aktion. „Kann er die Schallgrenze durchbrechen?“

Tony schnaubt. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Kann er die Schallgrenze deswegen nicht durchbrechen, weil Steve dich aufgehalten hat?“

Tony lässt den Kopf hängen. „Gott, ihr seid fürchterlich.“

Peppers Augen lachen ihn aus, aber sie behält einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bei. „Tut mir leid, dass wir dir ständig deinen Spaß verderben müssen. Ist Clint aus Phils Zimmer aufgetaucht, während wir weg waren?“

Tony macht ein bestürztes Gesicht. „Ähm. Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben nicht wirklich … darauf geachtet.“

_Agent Barton befindet sich nach wie vor in Agent Coulsons Zimmer_ , meldet JARVIS sich zu Wort. _Er hat ihm den ganzen Nachmittag lang Gesellschaft geleistet._

„Die Zwei werden widerlich entzückend zusammen sein, oder?“ beschwert Tony sich prompt. „Werden sich die ganze Zeit verliebt angucken und alles zusammen machen und einander gegenseitig ihre Sätze beenden.“

Natasha schnaubt. „Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund, dich zu beschweren. Ich muss mir das schon seit Jahren angucken. Jetzt sind sie wenigstens zusammen.“

Tony hat ihr den Arm über die Schultern gelegt, ehe er sich bremsen kann. Einen Moment lang verfällt er in panische Schreckstarre, dann räuspert er sich und reißt sich zusammen. „Wie ich sehe, hast du Barton eine Orchidee gekauft, um ihm eine Freude zu machen, Natasha.“

Sie dreht den Kopf und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. „Woher weißt du, dass die nicht für mich ist?“

Er starrt todesmutig zurück. „Die Blüten sind lilafarben.“

Ihr linker Mundwinkel erbebt unter einem unfreiwilligen Lächeln. „Wie aufmerksam von dir, das zu bemerken.“

Er grinst und lässt sie los. „Ja, manchmal kann ich so richtig observierend sein. Augenblicklich observiere ich zum Beispiel, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen ist. Soll ich was bestellen?“

Ein Chorus positiver Reaktionen antwortet ihm.

„Wunderbar. JARVIS, frag doch eben unsere zwei Lieblingsagenten, ob sie uns Gesellschaft leisten möchten.“

 

Phil wird von JARVIS’ höflicher Stimme aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er wacht in einem fremden Bett auf, in fremder Kleidung, in einem fremden Haus.

Aber Clint sitzt neben ihm, ist eine warme, solide Präsenz an seiner Seite, also fühlt er sich sicher – zuckt nicht zusammen, versucht gar nicht erst, nach einer Waffe unter dem Kopfkissen zu tasten, die sowieso nicht da ist.

„Hat JARVIS dich geweckt?“ murmelt Clint leise, merkt sofort, dass Phil nicht länger schläft, und er nickt und schlägt die Augen auf. „Ja. Was wollte er?“

„Er möchte wissen, ob wir mit den Anderen zu Abend essen wollen.“

Phil blinzelt ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht – wollen wir?“

Clint blinzelt zurück. „Du musst was essen, oder nicht?“

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht sie, und Clint ruft „Herein!“ ohne seinen Blick auch nur einen Atemzug lang von Phil abzuwenden.

Die Tür öffnet sich, und Steve wird sichtbar – unsicher und ein wenig peinlich berührt – dann drängelt Tony ihn ins Zimmer hinein. „Guten Abend, die Herren.“

„JARVIS hat uns gerade erst gefragt!“ lautet Clints leicht hysterische Reaktion. „Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund für diesen Überfall!“

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wir hätten in der Küche warten sollen“, wispert Steve in Zimmerlautstärke und legt Tony beide Hände auf die Schultern, um ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen.

„Erstens ist das hier kein Überfall“, sagt Tony und schlängelt sich unter Steves Händen heraus, „und zweitens gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund, hysterisch zu werden, Barton. Wir wären nicht rein gekommen, hätten die Vorgänge in diesem Zimmer Steve traumatisiert. Das würde ich Phil nicht antun – seinen Helden traumatisieren.“

Phil schließt die Augen und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seiner rechten Hand. Tony Stark ist ein grauenvoller Mensch, er hat’s ja schon immer gewusst.

„Steve und ich wollten ihm auch lediglich seinen Rollstuhl vorbei bringen, falls – und ich sage _falls_ – ihr euch der Familie beim Abendessen anschließen wollt. Wir haben uns auf Pizza geeinigt. Aber es steht euch selbstverständlich frei, etwas völlig Anderes zu bestellen. Wir machen euch da keine Vorschriften.“

„Rollstuhl?“ sagt Phil und nimmt die Hand runter, während Clint „Pizza klingt gut“ murmelt.

Tony huscht aus dem Zimmer und kommt zwei Sekunden später zurück, einen Rollstuhl vor sich her schiebend. „Den haben Steve und ich zusammen gebaut.“

Phil starrt ihn an. „Was – heute?“

Tony starrt zurück. „Wann denn sonst?“

„Ich hab nicht wirklich viel beitragen können“, stellt Steve derweil klar, ehrlich wie immer, und Tony winkt ab. „Unsinn, du hast sicher gestellt, dass es ein Rollstuhl bleibt und nicht auf halber Strecke zum Spaceshuttle mutiert.“

Phil blickt schweigend vom einen zum anderen, dann lehnt er sich ein wenig zur Seite. Clint neigt sich sofort in seine Richtung. „Ja?“

„Du hast völlig Recht – ich muss essen.“

Clint schnaubt amüsiert und näselt an seiner Wange herum. „Du hast dich schon immer viel zu sehr zum Merkwürdigen hingezogen gefühlt, weißt du das?“

„Ich arbeite für SHIELD“, erwidert Phil trocken.

„Heißt das, ihr gesellt euch dazu?“ fragt Tony mit leicht verwirrtem Tonfall.

„Dann helfe ich Phil in seinen Rollstuhl“, sagt Steve eifrig.

Clint knurrt leise, Phil fängt an zu grinsen. „Das wäre sehr nett, ja.“

 

Das Abendessen ist heil überstanden, niemand wurde verletzt, und Clint fährt Phil zurück auf sein Zimmer. Wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, dann hat er es aus vollen Zügen genossen – Phil umgeben von allen Avengers zu sehen, hat es real werden lassen.

Phil hat sich mit Pepper über ihre Pläne für die Zukunft für Stark Enterprises unterhalten, hat sich von Tony sämtliche Funktionen an seinem Rollstuhl erklären lassen … Hat sich eingefügt, als sei er die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen. Als würde er dazu gehören.

Er _gehört_ dazu.

Das Einzige, das Clint ein bisschen aus der Fassung gebracht hat, waren der Gummibaum von Thor und die Orchidee von Natasha. Ganz ohne jeden Zweifel unglaublich nette Gesten des freundschaftlichen Entgegenkommens … aber Clint hat nicht unbedingt das, was man einen grünen Daumen nennt. Das ist Bruces Talent. Hehe. Grüner Daumen.

Zum Glück hat Bruce ihm sofort versprochen, ihm bei der Pflege seiner neuen Pflanzen zu assistieren. Er muss Phil auch immer noch Elvira präsentieren, aber das hat vielleicht Zeit bis morgen.

„Ich wundere mich ein bisschen, dass Steve noch gar nicht hier ist, um dich ins Bett zu tragen“, sagt Clint also stattdessen, und öffnet Phils Zimmertür.

Phil bleibt still.

„Ich sage das bloß“, fährt Clint also fort, während er ihn ins Zimmer hinein rollt, „weil er ziemlich darauf versessen zu sein scheint, sich … zu kümmern.“

Er schiebt den Rollstuhl durchs Zimmer und ins angrenzende Bad, reicht Phil eine Zahnbürste.

„Scheint?“ hakt Phil nach, und Clint schnauft. „Na gut. Ist. Er ist darauf versessen sich zu kümmern.“

Phil lächelt nur, gibt Zahnpasta auf die Bürste und putzt sich die Zähne.

Clint steht daneben und wippt langsam vorwärts und rückwärts, bis sein Blick Phils im Spiegel begegnet, und Phil ihm die hochgezogene Augenbraue präsentiert. Clint räuspert sich verhalten und steht still.

Er sieht dabei zu, wie Phil sich den Mund ausspült, dann zieht ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Ich schätze, wir können von Glück reden, wenn er morgen früh nicht versucht, dich zu baden.“

Clint kommt in den Genuss einer weiteren Augenbraue.

„Irgendwer wird mich baden müssen, Clint“, sagt Phil ruhig, und da ist gerade genug verspielte Andeutung in seiner Stimme, dass Clint prompt ein wenig kribblig mit. Er war nie darauf vorbereitet, dass Phil irgendwann tatsächlich so direkt mit ihm flirten würde.

Auf äußerst beängstigende – und erregende – Art ist es viel aufregender als sämtliche Einsätze mit Phil zusammen genommen.

Clint räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sich in naher Zukunft daran gewöhnen wird, und noch viel weniger, ob er das überhaupt will. „Bist du hier fertig?“

Phil lächelt und nickt. „Du kannst mich ins Bett bringen.“

Clint hat ihn unter Verdacht, dass er ihn umbringen will. Er schiebt den Rollstuhl zurück ins Schlafzimmer und neben das Bett, geht um den Stuhl herum und beugt sich zu Phil hinunter, hebt ihn auf seine Arme.

„Langsam, langsam“, sagt Phil leise, streicht ihm über den Arm. „Ich bin nicht völlig invalide, Clint. Ich muss mich nur schonen.“

„Steve hat dich getragen“, presst Clint stur heraus, setzt Phil ins Bett und richtet sich ruckartig wieder auf.

Phil fasst ihn am Handgelenk. „Was jetzt?“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Jetzt … lass ich dich allein?“

Phil legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Ach so? Was, wenn ich nicht allein gelassen werden will?“

Clint kennt den Mann lange genug, um ganz genau zu wissen, wovon die Rede ist. Er wird auf einen Schlag ganz schrecklich aufgeregt – und das, obwohl er wirklich ganz genau weiß, wovon die Rede ist. Phil hat nichts weiter vor, als dass sie zusammen im selben Bett schlafen.

„Ähm … Phil …“

Phil zieht die Bettdecke zurecht. „Ja, Clint?“

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“

Phil blickt ihn mit einem Lächeln in den Augen an. „Unbedingt. Es ist eine von meinen. Also geh dich umziehen und dir die Zähne putzen, und dann komm bitte wieder her zu mir.“

Bitte. Zu mir.

Clint schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals. „Ok.“

 

Tony sitzt im Bett, ein Pad mit den Daten von Thors Rüstung im Schoß, als Pepper aus dem Bad kommt.

„Sein Aufzug mag altmodisch wirken“, setzt er sie in Kenntnis, „aber es gibt tatsächlich kaum etwas daran zu verbessern. Das Metall in seinem Brustschutz ist beinahe so effektiv wie Steves Schild!“

Pepper streicht sich eine Strähne verirrten Haars aus dem Gesicht und rutscht zu ihm ins Bett. „Das freut mich ungemein. Tony?“

Er hebt seinen Blick zu ihr an. „Ja, Pepper?“

„Hast du schon mal von einer Doktor Foster gehört?“

Er runzelt die Stirn. „Jane Foster?“

Sie nickt.

„Brillante Wissenschaftlerin. Beschäftigt sich mit interstellaren Phänomenen – Wurmlöcher und dergleichen. Hat jahrelang eng mit Doktor Selvig zusammen gearbeitet.“

Tony hält inne. „Was ist mit ihr?“

Pepper grinst ihn an. „Wie viel Platz haben wir noch in der Villa?“

Tony blinzelt überfordert. „Wie? Was willst du mit ihr, Pepper? Zu viel Testosteron, ohne sie? Reicht dir Natasha allein nicht als Ausgleich? Dabei möchte ich behaupten, Natasha gleicht so ziemlich alles aus. Aber gut, Jane Foster soll es also sein. Bruce wird sich sicherlich freuen. Reicht es, wenn ich mich morgen früh darum kümmere? Ich glaube, sie ist gerade irgendwo in Norwegen oder so. SHIELD hat sie evakuiert, als Loki mit seinen Schergen über uns hergefallen ist. Wie genau kommst du auf sie?“

Pepper, die sich Tonys Monolog mit einer Gelassenheit angehört hat, die jahrelanger Gewohnheit entsprungen ist, neigt sich zu ihm hinüber und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sie ist Thors _Freundin_.“

Über Tonys Gesicht breitet sich ein fassungsloses Grinsen aus. „Was? Wann hat er das denn geschafft?“

„Als er zum ersten Mal hier war. Auf der Erde. Er hat Bruce, Natasha und mir die Geschichte heute erzählt, als wir zusammen unterwegs waren. Er vermisst sie.“

Tonys Gesicht wird ernst. „Das ist es also, was ihm die Laune verhagelt hat? Unser Donnergott hat Liebeskummer?“

Pepper seufzt. „Tony.“

Er weitet auf komisch-bestürzte Weise die Augen. „Was? Was hab ich jetzt wieder gesagt? Trefft ihr euch eigentlich heimlich, um diesen Tonfall zu üben?“

Pepper reibt sich über die Stirn. „Thor vermisst seine Freundin, ja“, sagt sie und ignoriert Tonys Frage. „Aber jetzt stell dir bitte mal vor, du würdest dich in seiner Situation befinden.“

„Was? Ich hier und du in Norwegen? Das Problem hätte ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus der Welt geschafft, Pepper.“

„Nein. Stell dir bitte vor, Rhodey würde plötzlich beschließen, dass du zu viel Geld, zu viele Frauen, zu viel Ansehen hast. Dass du es nicht verdienst, den Anzug zu tragen. Dass er deinen Job viel besser machen könnte.“

Tony schluckt trocken. „Ok. Wow. Womit habe ich diesen Tiefschlag verdient?“

Einen Moment lang ist Pepper ganz still, dann legt sie eine Hand an seine Wange und küsst ihn – süß und entschuldigend und so unglaublich sanft, dass der krankhafte Druck in Tonys Eingeweiden sofort nachlässt.

„Du verdienst es, den Anzug zu tragen“, sagt sie leise gegen seine Lippen. „Du machst deinen Job hervorragend. Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus.“

Er lässt zu, dass sie ihm über den Kopf streicht und sich ein Stück von ihm zurückzieht. Beobachtet sie dabei, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe beißt.

„Ich wollte lediglich, dass du begreifst, wie es sich für ihn anfühlt, dass sein Bruder zu seinem Feind geworden ist.“

Tony atmet tief durch. „Ok. Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es fühlt sich beschissen an.“

Peppers Miene ist noch immer schuldbewusst, und er legt sein Pad beiseite. „Ich werde mich morgen früh mit Doktor Foster in Verbindung setzen. Versprochen. Kann sich nur für uns auszahlen, oder nicht? Je mehr brillante Wissenschaftler wir hier haben, desto besser. Und ein weniger trauriger Thor ist gut für uns alle. Er hat mir vorhin beim Abendessen beinahe den Appetit verdorben mit seiner Weltuntergangsstimmung.“

Er zieht sie in seine Arme, und sie gibt bereitwillig nach und lehnt sich an ihn. „Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass dir das so wichtig ist“, sagt er leise in ihr Haar hinein.

Sie schließt die Augen. „Diese Leute sind deine Familie, Tony.“

„Oh, Pepper, wirklich.“

„Du magst Witze darüber machen, aber ich weiß, was es dir bedeutet, sie hier zu haben. Darf ich nicht dabei helfen, dich glücklich zu machen?“

Er zieht seine Arme enger um sie zusammen. „Aber du machst mich doch glücklich.“

Er bekommt einen weiteren Kuss – genau so süß, sanft und zärtlich wie der erste – und versucht, nicht daran zu denken, wie unglaublich gut sie ihn kennt.

 

Phil scheint zu schlafen, als Clint zu ihm zurück kommt.

Das macht die Situation gleichzeitig sehr viel einfacher und sehr viel komplizierter.

Er könnte sich einfach zu ihm ins Bett legen und das Licht ausmachen. Er könnte zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer gehen und dort schlafen. Er könnte weiter neben dem Bett stehen bleiben und Phil beim Schlafen beobachten, als sei er nicht ganz richtig im Oberstübchen.

Phil öffnet die Augen, blinzelt und sieht ihn an. „Hast du vor, da die ganze Nacht lang stehen zu bleiben?“

Clint reibt sich mit der Hand über den Kopf und tritt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob das hier eine gute Idee ist.“

Phils Augen gewinnen an Fokus, und plötzlich blickt er ihn so durchdringend an, dass Clint eine Gänsehaut bekommt. „Du hältst es nicht für eine gute Idee, neben mir im Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen?“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „ _Das_ ist eine fabelhafte Idee. Ein großartiger Plan. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich mich dran halten kann.“

Phil hebt seine rechte Hand unter der Bettdecke heraus und spannt sie über Clints Oberschenkel. „Ach nein?“

Die Berührung kommt so plötzlich, so unerwartet, dass Clints Knie beinahe unter ihm nachgeben.

Er stöhnt Phils Namen, rau und verzweifelt und überfordert, und Phils Brauen ziehen sich zusammen, aber er zieht seine Hand nicht zurück. „Willst du das hier wirklich?“

Jetzt geben Clints Knie tatsächlich unter ihm nach. Er landet auf dem weichen Bettvorleger, und Phil ist plötzlich _da_ , direkt vor ihm, hält ihn in seinen Armen, hält ihn fest.

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll“, wispert Clint verzweifelt. „Sag nicht Bitte und stell mir keine Fragen. Sag mir einfach, was ich _tun_ soll.“

„Nein“, erwidert Phil ruhig. „Auf gar keinen Fall.“

Clint kneift die Augen zu und presst sich an ihn. „Ich musste nicht für mich selbst denken“, flüstert er gegen Phils Hals. „Ich wusste, was er von mir erwartet. Was ich tun muss. Da waren keine Zweifel, kein Bedauern. Nur die Mission. Es war wie … wie damals.“

Ein Zittern läuft durch seinen Körper hindurch, und Clint krallt sich fester an Phil. „Ich … ich könnte so sein. Für dich. Ich mach alles, was du willst.“

„Clint“, sagt Phil – und jetzt ist da keine Ruhe in seiner Stimme, keine Geduld. Jetzt klingt er traurig, wütend und fassungslos in einem.

Clint hat das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen.

„Sieh mich an“, verlangt Phil mit dieser Stimme, und Clint schüttelt den Kopf. Es ist ewig her, seit er zuletzt solche Angst hatte.

„Clint, bitte“, sagt Phil – und diesmal klingt er sanfter, viel vorsichtiger. Clint hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn an.

Phil legt ihm seine Hand an die Wange und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Was bringt dich auf die Idee, ich wollte … ein Spielzeug? Weißt du, wann ich angefangen habe, mich zu dir hingezogen zu fühlen? Als du dich das erste Mal unfähig gezeigt hast, Funkstille einzuhalten und deinen Papierkram ordentlich auszufüllen. Als du damit angefangen hast, die anderen Agenten aus Spaß an der Freude halb zu Tode zu erschrecken. Als du mich vor Fury als SHIELDs ureigenen Königspinguin bezeichnet hast. Ich will kein Spielzeug, Clint. Ich will dich genau so wie du bist.“

Clint blinzelt fassungslos zu ihm auf und versucht, die Tränen zu ignorieren, die über seine Wangen kullern. „Das“, beginnt er rau, muss ein paar Mal schlucken, ehe seine Stimme ihm gehorcht. „Das ist Jahre her.“

Phil nickt. „Das ist es.“

Clint bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Warum hast du nie … nie etwas gesagt? Ein Wort von dir, und ich hätte …“

„Ich hätte nie gewusst, ob du es wirklich willst“, erwidert Phil leise. „Ich konnte nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dich ausgerechnet auf die Art zu verlieren.“

Clint kann nicht anders, als sich ihm entgegen recken und ihn küssen. Er hat immer gedacht, Phil sei _perfekt_ – stark und selbstbewusst und ausgestattet mit unendlicher Gelassenheit. Und das ist er.

Aber er ist gleichzeitig so unfassbar _menschlich_ , so ehrlich, dass es Clint plötzlich sehr viel leichter fällt, sich selbst in diese Gleichung einzufügen.

Er löst seine Lippen von Phils, lehnt sich leicht zurück, reibt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen. „Das mit der Therapie ist vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee.“

Phil streicht ihm stumm über den Kopf.

„Möchtest du ins Bett kommen?“ fragt er nach einer Weile sanft. „Oder möchtest du allein schlafen?“

Clint atmet tief durch und kommt auf die Beine. „Ich möchte bei dir schlafen.“

Das Lächeln, mit dem Phil darauf reagiert, schnürt ihm die Kehle zu.


End file.
